Darkness of Night
by StarPhasing
Summary: Seven years ago, that's when their world change. What was once a single world has now been divided into three. Friends are ripped apart and faces forgotten, new lives have begun. A dark force is working against the remaining light in their world, keeping them apart. Some have turned to the life of an assassin, others heroes in the shadows. AU.
1. Torn

The Reckoning

Chapter 1: Torn

 _"_ _Into the darkness they go, the wise and the lovely. "_

 _\- Edna St. Vincent Millay_

 **7 years ago**

*CRACK* A loud sound cracked, breaking the sky apart above them. Darkness spread across the blue sky, a pattern resembling the branches of dead trees. Dark mists spread across the ground engulfing the people who couldn't run fast enough.

A group of teenagers huddled together, frantically discussing their next move against the darkness claiming the world they loved. Their clothes were coated in blood, their bodies in scratches from their endless attempts to fight off the creatures that haunted the sidewalks. They were slowly realizing that there was no hope.

"I… I'm not sure guys… It seems like he already knows our every move…" The red clad leader said, each of his words dripping with desperation.

A few months ago the group of friends realized their world was in danger… The six of them being the only hope left in it. They were up against the darkest evil Earth has ever had to face. They lacked the skills and experience needed, nothing preparing them for the end… The end that was approaching faster with each passing second.

Alvin's blue eyes slid along the faces of the others in the huddle, noting the looks of defeat of hopelessness on them. He took in a deep breath, his thoughts interrupted by the boy standing to his left.

"We can't just stand here huddled and give up! We at least have to try!" The words came from one of his brothers, Simon. Simon was always the one who pushed Alvin back into reality when his thoughts derailed into the worst situation. Though his words sounded full of confidence, deep down Simon was full of doubt. He reached his hand up, wiping blood that dripped from his forehead.

Another crack echoed through the sky above them, shaking the city of Los Angeles. The group huddled closer, the sky above them ripping apart at the seams. Dark mist leaked through, breathing in the city.

Jeanette let out a shuddered breath, tears leaving streaks as they fell against her dusted cheeks. "You… You guys are my best friends. Don't forget that…" The words slipped out of her shaking lips, her arms gripping Simon's on her right and her sister Britney on her left.

"Jean… Don't talk like that! We can still fight," the short, blonde said from across the huddle to her sister. She hardly believed the words herself. Her bandaged hand tightened around Brittany's arm as her eyes caught sight of the approaching mist.

Brittany glanced at each of her sisters, her heart sinking as she felt the final ounce of hope leave them. They were going to lose…She looked up at the sky, squinting as she tried to look past the dark fog. _Our world is literally being ripped apart…_ "Jeanette is right," her words were dull, "I just don't see us being able to fight back this time." She avoided the eyes that pegged her from across the huddle. She couldn't handle the disappointment she knew filled them.

Alvin's lips pressed together in a tight line, his attention switching to his brothers as he realized she had given up to. He pulled them closer to him, his arms draped over their shoulders.

"Giving up so soon?" A deep voice filled the air around them, followed by a dark chuckle. "What a shame… I wasn't done entertaining myself with you. How does it feel to watch your precious world be ripped apart and you can't do anything about it? Just give in." The figure was grinning, he already begun to celebrate his victory.

He lifted his dark staff, a red crystal gleaming at the end of it. With a hard slam, he brought it down against the ground, splitting the street. Darkness spilled from the crack, hugging the forms of buildings and people. Pedestrians were dragged into the darkness, the mist gripping their ankles.

Ripping. That was the last sound they heard before the mist engulfed their huddled forms in a matter of seconds. This was the day that changed life as they knew it. Their world turned to worlds. This was the day the dark king Kamus stole a piece of their world for himself. This was the day the world spit into three. This was the day of The Reckoning.

—

 **A/N**

 **Hello! I've never really written fan fiction… And if I have, it wasn't for this site. I got a random spark of inspiration to write a darker story and I hope some of you follow along for the ride! I'm a bit new to this stuff, but please let me know what you think!**

 **This universe is definitely an AU and nothing like the world we know.**

 **Thank you!**


	2. The Assassin

Chapter 2: The Assassin

 _"_ _Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it."_

 _Terry Pratchett, "Reaper Man"_

 **-Faction 3: Present Day-**

She woke up sweating, her chest rising and falling quickly as she gasped for breath. The nightmare of the day the world was ripped apart above her seemed to play on repeat behind her eyelids every time she closed her eyes. She sat up in her bed, her arms stretching above her head in an attempt to work out a few of the knots between her shoulders the had formed as a result of the intense training she was required to keep up with.

Swinging her legs off of her bed, she stood slowly, gritting her teeth against the pain that screamed up her legs. The wood floor cooled the bottom of her feet as she slowly walked to her bathroom. A hiss slipped past her lips as a sharp pain shot through her side, a small reminder of the job she had failed the night before. She smirked as memories of the night filled her mind. _Well… Can't say it wasn't fun,_ she thought to herself, chuckling as she turned the sink on to rinse her face.

She wiped her face, catching her blue eyes in the mirror in front of her. Everyday she noticed how the blue orbs seemed to lack the light that once danced in the. Sighing to herself, she pushed off of the sink, _Just another day in faction 3._ She brushed her light brown hair, pulling the long strands up into a ponytail, loose strands framing her face. Her fingers worked to loosen her hair, trying to achieve the messy look she so often went for. Happy with her appearance, the woman winked at herself, only to roll her eyes as she turned to change into the sleek, black suit that hung on the wall.

A playful smile pulled at her lips as her fingers ran down the sleeves. Black swirls crawled up her arm and onto her back, stopping just after her shoulder. She pulled it from the hook, slipping it onto her small body. A small piece of her was excited each time she slid into the suit, the fabric forming to her body like a second skin.

She rolled her shoulders, feeling a few of the hidden compartments that were built throughout the suit. Knives and equipment were masterfully hidden, ready for use at a flick of her wrist. The suit made the brunette a killing machine. As she walked out the door she made sure to grab her deep maroon clock, slipping it onto her shoulders.

Brittany was not sure how she ended up in faction 3, or why she necessarily did. She never considered herself to be a woman of violence and greed, but the sudden change of lifestyle she had all of those years ago has forced to fight for what she needed. People in the faction did not know her before the Reckoning, giving herself the opportunity to pain herself as a new person.

You see, faction 3 was not the best place to be. There streets were made of dark stone, dirt and mud covering most of the sidewalks and cracks in the buildings. It was a place where people did not leave their homes at night, if they were lucky enough to have one… Or had a death wish. It was a world where nobles were protected by guards and assassins were paid to do the dirty work of others. In this world, one was either at the top of the chain, or at the bottom begging for coin.

Brittany did miss her old world, but she barely remembered it. The people she knew then were just faint memories, their voices forgotten along with their faces. She did remember being engulfed by the mists, but she awoke in an alley face to face with a man who would ruin her life. He was only interested in her because of the pattern that climbed her arm. Marked. That's what he called her.

She silently stepped down the stairs of the assassins keep, not in the mood for social interaction this morning. She avoided the hesitant looks from the assassins that used the keep as a place to stay.

"Brittany! You're awake!" She flinched at the mention of her name, sighing before she turned towards the source. She forced a smile onto her lips, the emotion not reaching her eyes. "Oh… Yeah would you look at that, awake before 10…" Brittany replied, her eyes checking the clock that ticked on the wall.

A man stood in the kitchen, Sam. He became her favorite companion, her partner in crime. "Any plans for the day? You took a pretty big blow last night…" His green eyes shifted to her side for a second, "I'm not sure if it's the best idea for you to go jumping on rooftops and stirring up trouble." She smirked at him, raising an eyebrow.

Sam was a taller man, around her age of 23. He was wearing his usual dark pants and a long-sleeved, blue cotton shirt that hung from his body. His hair was messy, the blonde mixing with the hints of brown. The pair was practically inseparable. He looked after her, and she looked after him. Partners in crime… Literally.

"C'mon, Sam. You know I'm not knocked down that easily," her hand brushed her side instinctively. She would never admit that it still hurt. The night before wasn't… Well it wasn't her best.

 _-The night before-_

 _"_ _Are you really going to do this, Brittany? The man is practically guided by the whole city!" Sam whispered harshly, eyeing her as he watched her mentally map out the best way to slip into his open window. "Sam. You worry way too much. You know I'm the best." She winked at him, nudging him playfully. "Besides, I have you as backup. What could go wrong?" An annoyed look flashed across his face, "I hate it when you say that." Sam said a bit concerned, though Brittany could see the smirk threatening to break across his lips. "Go get 'em, Tiger." He motioned to the window._

 _Brittany smiled, feeling the familiar excitement that flared within her before she knew things were about to get dangerous. She pulled her maroon hood tighter around her shoulders, readying herself for the leap to the open window. She jumped, her feet silently pushing off of the slick roof before soundlessly landing on the balcony. Brittany turned briefly, shooting a thumbs up to her partner on the roof next door just before slipping through the opening._

 _The woman pressed her body against the wall, thankful that the room she was in was pitch black. She stayed still, letting her eyes adjust. The library. "Damnit…" She muttered to herself. She had hoped she'd be lucky enough to end up in her target's room directly… Looks like she'd have to do a bit of sneaking._

 _Shrugging, she let the memorized floor plan of the mansion flash through her mind. "His room is just at the end of the hall." She took a deep breath as she silently crosses the floor. Two guards passed the doorway, failing to noticed the woman. She smirked triumphantly._ Idiots… _The assassin slipped into the hallway, stopping as she realized the door at the end was closed. Her eyes searched for an alternate way in, landing on an air vent above her. Brittany looked to both of her sides, deciding it was safe enough to climb into._

 _Slowly, she climbed onto a desk in the hallway, doing her best to quietly peel the cover from the air vent._ Yesss… _She smiled, pulling herself up into the small opening._ *CLANK* _Her blue eyes widened, her form stiffening in the small space. She held her breath, the cover had fell, slamming against the marble floors._

 _"_ _Hey! Who's there?" Heavy footsteps echoed down the hall right below her._ Shit… How could I be so careless? _She cursed to herself as she slowly began to crawl though the vents, hoping to end up in her target's room. The vent creaked under her weight, but she didn't stop to worry. "The vent cover!" Her breathing quickened as a guard found the source of the sound. Taking a hard left, Brittany found herself above his room._

 _A victorious smirk spread across her face, she knew she was the best at this job. Quickly, she undid the latch and silently slipped to the floor, her feet silent._

Easy money _, she thought to herself as she slowly approached the sleeping figure. She flicked her wrist, releasing her favorite dagger into her palm. Slowly, Brittany raised the blade to his neck, his chest falling peacefully. Her job was to eliminate him. It was rumored that he was partaking in suspicious activity, world jumping is what Lanus had called it. Her blue eyes studied him, searching for the reason he was chosen to be able to jump worlds and she wasn't. She shook her head, clearing her mind as she steadied her dagger at his throat._

 _"_ _Stop right there!" A guard burst through the door, causing her to lose concentration for a split seconds. Enough time to throw her whole mission off. A mistake she would be punished for later._

 _Quickly. She would have to slice quickly. Her attention was focused back onto the man, but her blue eyes met his. Deep blue. He had grabbed her wrist in the second she was distracted, keeping it from his neck. Brittany blinked, hesitating. She… She knew him… But how?_

 _The guards were quickly closing the space between her and them, Brittany was beginning to panic. Using her free hand, Brittany twisted his arm and freed her own. She pulled her cloak closer to her face, hiding her features as she lunged to the window. A guard jumped for her, his sword digging into her side. She gasped in pain, reflexively throwing s dagger in his direction. She never missed._

 _The sound of a man choking on his own blood filled the room as her dagger sank into his neck. Warmth. She felt the warm liquid drip down her side. Britney made it to the window, opening it without any trouble. She steadied herself on the ledge, leaping to the roof across the way._

 _Sam frantically watched as she limped to the roof. He ran to the edge, catching her hand as she crossed the gap. "Are you hur-" he didn't finish his sentence as he saw guards begin to fill the streets below them. Brittany was already running, dragging him with her to the Keep._

 _"_ _I… I hesitated…" Brittany breathed as she did her best to remain standing, her head feeling light and dizzy. Sam chuckled, wrapping her side with a white gauze. "The great Brittany? Hesitating? Noooo." He was doing his best to distract her from the pain. She laughed lightly, "Yeah yeah… I planned to hesitate and…" her world became black._

 _-End of Flashback-_

Brittany bit the inside of her cheek as the events of the night before played in her head. She shook off the sneaking suspicion that her target had some familiarity about him. "Yeah… Let's just never talk about it again and just focus on getting the job done," she finished with a wink, grabbing an apple from the table Sam was leaning against.

"Anyway, have you heard the news?" Sam said, passing the woman a cream colored envelope. Britney raised an eyebrow, snatching the note as she pulled the small piece of paper out to read it.

 _'_ _He is back! Welcome the great Lord Kamus! Our saviors has returned!'_

Brittany rolled her eyes harder than she knew possible. "Great savior my ass… That guy literally causes nothing but trouble."

Sam looked to the floor, avoiding her gaze as he locked his thumbs together. "I mean, he does feed the poor… And give us the senses we need to be assassins…" He pointed to his left side where a black pattern similar to Britney's climbed up his ribs under his blue shirt.

"Yeah yeah…" Brittany waved him off, tossing the note over her shoulder. "He also brings darkness… Despair… Pain…" She counted off on her fingers, giving the man her usual list of why Kamus was not all that and a bag of chips. Sam shook his head, chuckling as he nudged her. "Whatever. C'mon."

Brittany nodded and finished her apple, falling into step next to him. "Wait. Same. Do you know anything about world jumpers?" Sam shook his head. "Nope… Just the usual rumors. Bastards… What I would do to leave this place…" He scrunched his forehead in frustration. "But I DO know it would be of your best interest to maybe not speak of them… Like ever." The pair stepped into the golden sun of the morning, their cloaks clinging to their forms as they made their way to meet with the man who gave them assignments. Lanus.

They arrived to a building down the street. "Ladies first," Sam winked as he opened the heavy brass door. The building looked like a library, a disguise to keep the amount of suspicion surrounding it down. Brittany playfully rolled her eyes, nudging Sam as she walked through the doorway. She sauntered up to the large desk where the man was seated.

She opened her mouth to speak, only to find him speaking first. "You didn't kill him." Lanus stated.

"Well no. I didn't. I drew too much attention to my-" She was interrupted by his hard gaze. "No. I didn't ask a question or for your sad excuses. I'm aware of your failure." Brittany cleared her throat, nodding as she did her best to keep her confidence from faltering.

Lanus did not have the appearance of an intimidating man. He was tall, lengthy, and thin. His dark black hair always seemed to be styled perfectly, swooping across his brows. Black patters swirled up his neck, ending on his cheek.

Brittany uttered a quiet apology. "Apologies are unacceptable. You know this." He stood, his lengthy form covered in black clothing, his dark green cloak clasped with a gold pin. Raising his hand, he swung. The sound of the back of his hand connecting with the woman's cheek echoed throughout the large room. Brittany gritted her teeth, the taste of blood draining onto her tongue. She learned to take the pain.

"The money. You've cost the Keep money. I expect jobs to be completed." He crossed his arms, his dark gaze moving to Same. "Anything to report, Samuel?"

"No, Captain. Just more rumors of world jumpers and Kamus returning." Lanus nodded, sitting back at his desk.

"Can't say I'm impressed with you two. I would expect this from new recruits, but not my top assassins." He rummaged through a drawer, pulling out a new contract. "Now… We are being offered double to finish the job of killing the man you graciously let live last night." Brittany interrupted him, "I didn't _let_ him live."

Lanus closed his eyes, "The man is alive, isn't he? You two must kill him before word gets around about there being a disturbance. We don't want to draw too much attention to us." The pair nodded, "Yes captain…"

The two left the library, Brittany letting out a long breath. "Wow I hate that guy. Asshole." Sam chuckled, "You have faaaailed me," his voice deepening as he imitated Lanus. Brittany held back a laugh, "Come on, we have some planning to get done." Sam agreed. The pair made their way back to the Keep.


	3. The Weapon

Chapter 3: The Weapon

 _"_ _Darkness approaches from the outside. I feel no light inside me strong enough to resist it."_

 _Christopher Pike_

 **-Faction 1: Present Day-**

Pain. Pounding. All words that described the feelings that circulated through his body. He had lost control. Trapped. They trapped him. Seven years have passed since he felt freedom, replacing it with beatings and orders. He had lost her, his light. The one shred of hope he had after the Reckoning. Everyday the darkness tightened more around his heart, losing himself more and more.

 _"_ _Get up."_ The command snaked into his mind. The man felt his body rise from his sleepless slumber. His legs carried his heavy body out into the hall. This faction had beaten him down to nothing. His mind was ruined, no longer his own. He was bound to them by the scar that ran up his back.

He slowly made his way through the white, marbled halls. Every one of his heavy steps echoed. His body responded to what they wanted, not what he wanted. Some would consider faction 1 the perfect place to be, but those who did were unaware of what was stirring behind the curtains. The cruelty. His dull blue eyes followed the floor.

 _"_ _Faster."_ He felt his legs increase in speed, carrying him quicker to the treatment he would have to endure today. His life was not always like this.

"Simon." He turned a corner, coming face to face with the woman that demanded his presence. His name dripped from her dark red lips like venom, the sharp edges turned up into a taunting smirk. Her hair was as white as snow, her eyes a crisp silver. A white dress clung to her tall, slender body, the sleeves flowing from her arms like water.

"Why so sad?" She tilter her head, "You know I love it when you smile." She ran her dark, red nails across his jaw, dragging them across his skin a bit harder than needed. Simon jerked his head away from her touch. "Now," she raised an eyebrow, "thats's no way to treat a lady. Why don't you smile?" He felt the edges of his mouth pull up, her command taking control. She smirked, turning to climb into a silver throne. Simon stood.

"Lillian," a man sat next to her, smiling at her as he joined her, "he seems… His usual self today." The man's silver eyes travelled over Simon filled with disgust. His white hair seemed to match his cousin's. His white suit complimented her dress. "Shame, don't you think? So much power wasted on him."

A chuckled passed Lillian's lips like silk, "Yes, Magnus. Pathetic." Simon shifted on his feet, swallowing the words he wanted to yell at them. He hated the cousins. He hated the control they had over him. How there was no way to say no. The last memory he had of his own was on that day. The day they made him their's.

 _-Three Years Ago-_

 _She laughed, the sound like the most beautiful bell. She was the reason he smiled. It had been four years since they had been sucked into this world, but he was fine as long as it was a world with her. They had awoken next to each other, scared and confused. After asking the people who walked up and down the streets, the pair had a name for the world they had entered; Faction 1. The world was beautiful. The streets were paved with silver, the sidewalks marble tiles. Deep red roses and dark green leaves were the only plants that scattered across any of the landscapes._

 _The two grew closer over the first few months of being in this faction, adapting to its lavish, carefree lifestyle almost immediately. They remembered their old world, yes, but it was hard to miss it when everything the two of them wanted was in their hands. But as quickly as their happiness came, it left._

 _The night was dark and chilly and the pair were out on a walk. The stars above twinkled, the girl pressed under his arm to keep warm. His blue eyes looked down on her. Her smile, her flushed cheeks, her long hair just out of place. Perfection. That is what he thought of her. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard her scream and saw a man running away with her purse. He didn't think twice, Simon took off after the figure, his feet slipping on the marble ground. The figure quickly turned down an alleyway, Simon gaining and the girl just behind him._

 _"_ _Hm. Trapped. C'mon man, just pass us the purse. It's her favorite." He tried joking with the man, but the thief held her bag closer to his chest. "No… I-I need this. The rulers… They've taken everything from me. Please…" The man begged, leaving Simon confused. The rulers would never. They loved their people._

 _"_ _You're lying. Lillian and Magnus care for us all. They would never let someone starve." Simon took a step towards the man, determined. "S-Stay back. I'll shoot." The man pulled out a gun, Simon gasped in surprise. A gust of wind flashed through the alleyway, the thief's cap slipping off to reveal short brown hair and a pair of green eyes. Recognition. He reminded Simon of an old friend, one he knew before the Reckoning._

 _He brushed the memory off, stepping towards the man with his woman's purse. "How about you put the gun down and we figure this out?" The man pointed his gun at the woman who had just gotten to the alleyway. "I-I'll shoot her. Don't come closer!" The woman screamed in surprise, Simon leaped for the bag, putting his hand out._

 _A puddle of water was near them. As Simon shot his hand out, the water followed, taking the form of sharp ice. The thief gasped as he blocked the ice with the purse. Simon froze, flexing his hand as he felt a strange sense of power flowing through his fingers._

 _"_ _P-Please you can have the purse back." The man whispered, passing Simon the bag. Simon felt the woman stand next to him, but as he turned to give her her bag, he met two silver eyes._

 _"_ _Hello, Simon. We've been waiting." The woman said the words with complete and total calm. Simon gasped as he saw a man push her, his light, against the wall with the thief. Both white clad figures stood on each of his sides, smiling. "Well, we couldn't possibly have any witnesses of us claiming a Jumper now can we?" The man chuckled, pulling out a knife. "Which one of you wants to go first?"_

 _A broken sob left the woman's mouth as her tears fell to the ground, the thief had already given up. "I know how you guys run things here. You use the darkness that He supplies you. I will ruin you two." The thief said with a shaky voice. Simon screamed "No! Leave them alone. They've done nothing. If you want me, you can have me." Magnus smirked, grabbing the woman's wrists as he raised his knife. He swung it down, Simon raised his hand, screaming her name, "Jeanette!", and closed his eyes, willing his newfound ability to help him._

 _Silence. That's what Simon heard. Her screams had stopped, the thief no longer threatening to expose the crown. "What a turn of events." Magnus stated, turning away from the now empty wall towards Lillian and Simon. "Now, back to the palace." Simon went with them, shaking from knowing he had lost her._

 _They climbed the steps of the Marble Palace, his blue eyes darting around as he took in his surroundings. The cousins led him to a chamber, a dark, cold chamber. "You see, Simon. Your kind is very rare and we have only heard rumors of you." Magnus said, locking the door behind him. Lillian had not followed. "My kind? I don't know what you're talking about." Simon said confused, staring at his hands from time to time, trying to remember the events of the night. What could Magnus want with him? He was just normal._

 _"_ _Yes, you're kind. The kind who have abilities. Lillian and I need your assistance to do what us royals cannot. And to do this," Magnus chained him to the center of the room, his hands weighed to the ground, "We must have total control. This can only be done in one way."_

 _The last thing Simon remembered was Magnus raising his dagger and slowly slicing through his back, chanting words he did not understand. The warm liquid dripped down his body onto the floor, sticking to his clothes. He screamed. The blade burned the deeper it dug. Slow. Pain. Sweat formed on his forehead as he arched his back, reflexively trying to escape the blade of Magnus. Magnus continued his chanting, pulling his dagger out. His blood was dripping onto the marbled floor below, the only thing light about this chamber, its red tint harsh against the white of the floor. He felt himself fading. Too much blood. He was losing too much blood. He whispered her name, remembered what he could of her face as he blacked out. "Jeanette… Jeanette… Jeanette…"_

 _-End of Flashback-_

Simon didn't know much about the cut Magnus had given him, all he knew is that it had bound him to him in some type of way. His thoughts were never his own anymore, just commands from the ruthless rulers.

"What did you need me for today, your majesty." Simon hated the man in front of him. Hated how he stole his happiness. "Simon, call me Magnus please. Today I need you to take care of a little something on the Northside. I have heard rumors that townspeople have been thinking of rebellion. You are to shut it down." Magnus was smirking, excited. "Yes… Magnus. I will do my best."

Simon turned to walk out of the palace. "Oh. And Simon? Do not hesitate to use force, will you." He could hear the smirk on his words. Magnus meant Simon should kill to get the point across that rebellions would not be tolerated. Though Simon did not believe in bloodshed, he had no choice over his own actions anymore.

Simon stopped by his room, staring at what he had become in the mirror. He wore the color of the crown, stark white. He sheathed a sword and a single dagger, hoping he wouldn't have to use them, but knowing his white uniform would soon be a deep red. He took a final deep breath, leaving and making his way to the Northside.


	4. The Rebel

Chapter 4: The Rebel

 _"_ _If a man is to shed the light of the sun upon other men, he must first of all have it within himself."_

 _Romain Rolland_

 **-Faction 3: Present Day-**

He stumbled out of the wall, trying his best to remain standing as he wiped the dust from his clothing. Jumper, that's what they called him. Someone who had the ability to travel between the three factions.

Stretching his arms high above his head, the man glanced around faction 3. Though some would call him crazy, this faction was his favorite. There was something charming about the dust and stone buildings. He looked down at his clothing, hoping he wouldn't stand out too much. Dark jeans paired with a brown long-sleeved shirt. _Perfect_ … His thoughts paused as he realized the weight of his jacket no longer hugged his broad shoulders.

 _Must have lost it in the jump,_ he chuckled, picturing his jacket ending up in faction 1. A group of girls in dresses trotted by, giggling in his direction as they whispered amongst themselves under their breath. He smirked, shooting them a wink before heading to his destination.

Alvin Seville has come to the conclusion that he is the only one, in all three worlds, who really has it figured out. And he was probably right. Faction 3 was his favorite for more reasons than it's cold exterior. He liked the attention he got from being the only happy one on the streets. Here, in faction 3, someone only got noticed if they were of high nobility or a bit too chipper. Alvin? He was always smiles, but for a good reason.

The man was a leader in the secret rebellion that has been building up against Kamus. Faction 3 knew him as Brent Roul when he wanted them to, a nobleman who owned the only publishing company in the city.

Alvin whistled down the street, smiling at the people who passed him. Though only a few smiled back, Alvin didn't care. A small difference was better than none. Turning a sharp corner, Alvin almost ran into the huddled group of men he was hoping to find.

"Any gossip gentlemen?" Alvin flashed them his best smile, followed by a sack of coins. The men gasped, their dry, cracked hands fumbling for the brown bag. Teasingly, Alvin pulled the bag back, his brow raised. "Nah. Not so quick now. Gossip first." One of the men nodded, clearing his throat, "Yes, yes of course. Word on the street is that Brent Roul has returned… Rumor has it, he's a Jumper!" The man's eyes shifted, his voice lowering to just above a whisper, "Lanus, I hear, is being paid a large sum to have his assassins take care of the man." Alvin's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Take care of him?" He questioned, "do you know who his paying Lanus?" All of the men shook their heads. Alvin shrugged, brushing off the information like he was unaffected, "Well, guess it sucks to be Lord Roul." Lazily, he tossed the coins into the huddle, quickly turning on his heels to figure out how he was going to save his ass.

 _Shit… He's catching on faster than I thought_. Alvin hurried down the street, trying his best to not appear frantic. He slipped into the small shop that sat on the corner, hoping the others would be there.

"Alvin! You made it. We were starting to worry," a small, blonde woman gave him a smile. Her hair was in two braids, her body hugged by a light green dress. "Yeah, the jump was a bit shaky today. They seem to be getting harder… Nice to see you Ellie," he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Has the little one been around lately?" His blue eyes scanned the room.

"Oh, Miri? She's somewhere in town," Eleanor shrugged, "but who really knows where." Miri was an orphan Alvin had saved a few years back. A group of men had killed her mother and were planning to auction her off. The thoughts of what could have happened to her made Alvin cringe.

He turned to greet the other in the room, "Hey Mel. Glad you could make it!" The burly man behind the counter sighed, "Alvin, I own this shop. I'm always here." Alvin just chuckled, clapping his hands together as he readied himself to tell them the news.

"Alright. I have some news. IT seems that Lord Brent Roul," he pointed to himself as he mouthed _'Me'_ , earning himself an eyeball from the blonde woman, "is on Lanus's _To Be Assassinated_ list and I would reeeaaaaally enjoy it if that wasn't fulfilled." The room was silent, Eleanor blinked slowly.

An eruption of laughter came from behind the desk, Mel wiping tears from his eyes. "Oh no. Not our precious prince. How dare they!" Nothing but sarcasm left his mouth, Ellie stifling her laughter.

"Okay okay, I get it. But I hope you haven't forgotten that Brent Roul is ME." Mel's laughter didn't stop as Alvin pleaded, it only got louder. "… Please let me live!" He dramatically fell to the ground in front of Mel, giving into the joke. "How would the rebellion go on without me? How could we possibly win?" The back of his hand pressed against his forehead.

Eleanor rolled her eyes, pulling the man to his feet. "This is all fun and games now, but how are we going to go about preventing your death? Lanus has THE best assassins… I'm almost positive they've never missed a kill…" She sighed, lowering herself down into a wooden chair towards the back of the store.

"I was hoping Marla would be here… She might have some men to spare." Marla was the captain of the guard. By working with the rebellion, she was double crossing the king and recruiting soldiers for the rebellion against Kamus. Mel raised an eyebrow, smirking, "Do you really think that woman is going to let you 'borrow' her soldiers that, mind you, she worked so hard to recruit?"

Alvin scratched the back of his neck, chuckling nervously, "I mean… Yes?" He let out a long breath, his head tilting up towards the ceiling, "I mean, if we want to win this rebellion, it would be nice if we didn't let one of the few active Jumpers die in the process." Just as Eleanor opened her mouth to retort, the door to the shop swung open.

"So, I've heard that Lord Tyler is on Lanus's shit list." Miri chuckled, smirking at the older man. "Meh meh Lanus's shit list meh meh." Alvin mocked her playfully, giving her a nudge. "Where have you been?" The girl's clothes were muddy. "Just getting dirt on the latest scandals of faction 3." Miri was similar to the others. A pattern swirled up the back of her hand, white as snow. Alvin's was similar, the swirls running up the side of his ribs. Eleanor noticed the difference in colors of theirs from her own. Her's was black as night, the pattern climbing her back and stopping at her neck.

"Anything other than the suspected death of our precious Lord?" Eleanor questioned, keeping her eyes away from Miri's hand. "Hmm… Nothing but the latest affairs. Faction 3 is so boring." Miri sat by Eleanor, resting her legs on the table. A knock sounded at the door, "Does Marla still not understand that she can just come on in? We don't bite." Mel said as he stood, opening the door.

Marla pushed past Mel, entering the lair where the others sat. The captain of the guard was a taller woman, her legs long and muscular. She had dark black hair that she wore in a long braid. Dark charcoal lined her blue eyes, making the colored orbs stand out against her dark skin. The gold cloak that marked her captain of the guard was nowhere to be seen, it was replaced by a deep red cloak, shielding her identity from the public.

Alvin flashed her a smile, but not his usual. It was more of a 'I need a favor, so please help', type of smile. Marla blinked, giving him a confused look. "Why do you look like you smelled bad cheese?" He rested his hand over his heart, acting hurt. "Wha-What? Marla, you know that's just my smile. But I do need a favor. A favor that might have something big in it for you" The woman shrugged, cleaning her nails "I'm listening…"

Alvin leaned against the table, his eyes locking on her's. "So, I'm not sure if you've heard, but Lord Brent Roul has landed himself on Lanus's kill list." Marla pondered what he was saying, "can't say I'm surprised. You guys haven't exactly been laying low." Alvin nodded, "Fair enough. Anyway, back to the favor. I need protection. I can fight, yes. I have some strange abilities, yes. But against the top assassins who have a perfect track record? Can't say I'm too confident." The brunette's face was serious, a hint of worry in his blue eyes. Marla thought for a second, deciding on whether or not it would be worth putting her guards in danger like that. She rolled her shoulders, sighing as she moved her weight between her feet. "Al… You know I can't put my guards in danger like that… I can give you ten. Is that enough to guard you through the next few nights?"

Alvin's face lit up as he pulled the woman into a hug. She pulled away, not one for contact. "Can we please think of a different way to celebrate? You smell like faction 2, not my favorite." Alvin cleared his throat, thanking the woman with a failed high five.

"Ten men… I'm not sure how well that many are going to fair up against the top assassin," Mel pondered, seeming to be the only rational one. "Last I heard, the man took out twenty-two guards alone. Tough lad to beat." The mood of the room shifted.

Eleanor tucked a few strands of hair behind her ears, nodding as she took in his words. "What if we spread our own rumor? The rumor that Brent is being guarded by more guards because he is aware of the attack…" Miri nodded as she stood, readying herself to go back out onto the streets. "Yes! Ellie that's a great idea!" She squealed in excitement, "I'll start spreading the word. Talk to you guys later." She bolted out the door.

Marla smiled, "What it was to be young. Alright, well I guess I'll send my choice of ten over to the mansion. Alvin, don't get yourself killed." She stood, nodding at the men before taking her leave.

"Well, I thought that was going to be harder." Mel shrugged in disbelief. "I guess she cares a bit more about the rebellion than we all thought." Clapping his hands, the husky man stood to tend the shelves of his shop.

Eleanor returned to reading a book that has recently circulated through the company. A book that focused on the history of life before The Reckoning. Alvin stood, bidding the two goodbye as he made his way to Roul manner.

 **-Two Nights Later-**

Alvin paced the tiled floor, finding himself growing more and more anxious. He knew the assassination attempt would be coming, he just didn't know the exact moment. The man had hardly slept since he travelled to Faction 3 and received the news.

He made his way around the mansion, double checking every window, lock, and door to make sure he was the safest he could be. Marla had ended up lending him fifteen guards, rather than the ten she had promised.

He cracked his knuckles, restless. "Trouble sleeping, Lord Roul?" A curvier woman stood in the doorway of his room, a light blue dress hanging over her body. She was the daughter of a nobleman who was trying to network with 'Lord Roul' for a type of alliance. Alvin was not used to this, and he sure wasn't much into the Lord's daughter.

He nodded in her direction, "Yeah, you could say that." Alvin stood, walking to the woman. "Clarissa… How about you go home tonight?" The woman rolled her eyes, turning away from him. "You always send me home, Lord Roul. Is it me? Am I the problem?" Alvin shook his head quickly, still unsure of the customs in Faction 3. "What? No that's not it. It's just… It's not safe here right now. I can walk you out?" She smiled and shook her head, "That won't be necessary, I have the way out memorized since you've sent me away so many times."

Guilt hit him. He had been sending her away quite often. Actually, she had only stayed with him once, a night neither of them talk about much. Lost in his thoughts, Alvin hadn't realized that the woman had escorted herself out. Raking his fingers through his hair, Alvin made his way to his room. _I guess I could try to get some sleep_.

The man lied down on his bed, pulling the blanket up to his chin. He fell asleep, not noticing that he had missed one of the windows.

 _"_ _We can't just stand here huddled and give up! We at least have to try!" The words came from one of his brothers, Simon. Simon was always the one who pushed Alvin back into reality when his thoughts derailed into the worst situation. Though his words sounded full of confidence, deep down Simon wa-_ Alvin's dream was interrupted from the sound of a loud clank and the guards feet running down the hall.

He tensed, unsure if he should run or remain where he was. His window was locked, and the door. In his mind, he was safe. Reaching into his nightstand, Alvin pulled out a small dagger, holding it under the blanket, just in case. He closed his eyes, trying to at least act like he was asleep.

Moments later, Alvin heard it. The sound that an untrained ear would probably miss. The air vent in his room clicked open, an almost silent thud filling the room. Alvin did his best to keep his breathing steady, his fingers clenching the knife he had grabbed for himself. He was quiet, the assassin. The air vents? Genius. Alvin heard him flick the dagger into his hand, his own clenching his tighter.

The door burst open, the assassin hesitating. As quickly as he could, Alvin grabbed his attackers wrist, surprised by how small it was. He turned, his blue eyes meeting crystal. A girl? Familiar?

The cloaked figure gasped and quickly moved to twist his arm off of her's. He hissed as pain shot up his arm, his fingers reflexively letting her go. She leaped towards his window, Alvin in awe by the swift grace. A sharp his slipped past her lips as a guard's blade dug into her side, but she didn't miss a step. With train precision, she pulled the blade from her side, throwing it towards a guard and not missing. She slipped from the window, a trail of her blood left on his carpet.

Alvin's breathing was fast and heavy, his knuckles white from clutching the dagger he had forgotten he grabbed. A dagger was dropped onto his bed by the assassin. He quickly jumped up, racing to the guard's side. "It's too late for him, he doesn't have a chance." The guard had died quickly, his blood spilling across the floor from his throat.

Alvin caught his breath, replaying the event in his mind. The cloak, a dark red. The suit, midnight black. Size, the assassin was… Small. Maybe 5'2", almost a foot under his own height. No wonder this assassin had such a good reputation of sneaking, he was actually a woman, and a very petite and quick one at that. There was one more detail he could not let go of, her eyes. She had hesitated with her killing blow, maybe she remembered him too. He remembered them, but not their owner. He'd have to ask Eleanor.

Knowing he wouldn't possibly be able to fall back to sleep, Alvin grabbed the dagger left behind by the assassin. He studied the blade, the sharp metal a dark red color to match the woman's cloak. It was a nicely made dagger, black swirls flowing up the hilt. He noticed that it pulsed in his hand, coaxing him to use the power it called for. Confused, he pocketed the blade, spending the rest of the night trying to piece together his memories.

 ***Author's Note***

 **Alright guys, that's my start on this story. I'm not sure if it is weirdly confusing to anyone, or what. I hope you have all been enjoying it! Happy readings.**


	5. The Thief

Chapter 5: The Thief

 _"_ _I'm your phantom dance partner. I'm your shadow. I'm not anything more."_

 _Haruki Murakami, "Dance Dance Dance"_

 **-Faction 2: Present Day-**

Her long legs hurried down the busy streets of Los Angeles, her black heels clicking against the ground beneath her. _Why did it have to rain?_ She sighed, pulling the neck of her deep brown trench coat higher over her head. Not wanting to get her dark jeans ripped, the woman leaped gracefully over a puddle.

She was on her way to meet a good friend for coffee. Rounding a corner, she caught a glimpse of herself in the window of a small law firm. She posed for herself, smiling at her reflection as her deep blue eyes fell to her left ankle. Under her jeans, a a stark white pattern climbed her legs. She often tried to ignore it, the memories associated with it too hard for her to revisit.

Jeanette sighed, crossing the busy street to the small coffee shop. Opening the front door, her eyes scanned the quiet cafe for her dear friend, Theodore. "Over here!" She turned towards the familiar voice, smiling at the man waving her down. The brunette quickly crossed the cafe, squealing quietly in excitement as she pulled the man into a hug. "Oh good, I was worried I would be too early!"

Theodore sighed, "Jeanette, you know early isn't in your vocabulary." Jeanette rolled her eyes, waving his comment off as she slipped her coat onto the back of the chair. "Oh shush."

She glimpsed out of the large cafe window, the rain pouring onto the streets. This world was nicer than the one she woke up in all of those years ago, though not as clean. It reminded her of times before the mists tore them apart, changing everything they knew.

"Penny for your thoughts?" The light brunette haired man asked, passing her the tea had purchased for her. Jeanette sighed, holding her tea closer to her in hopes of warming up. "Theo, do you ever think of the other factions? Like how they're doing?" A troubled look passed over his face as he sat down in the chair across from her. "Well, I mean it is not the easiest task to forget about faction 1… That place was…" he shivered, trying to forget his time in the stark white world.

Jeanete looked down into her tea, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, faction 1…" She looked up at him, shaking her head and smiling. "Enough of this depression fest how are you?" Theodore smiled, "Jeanette, I know you don't want to talk about it, but it has been three years. Maybe it's time we shared out experiences." Her breath was caught in her throat. "You go first," she stated in a quiet whisper, sipping her tea before taking a deep breath.

The man across from her nodded, stretching his arms up over his head. Ever since the two found each other after the mists, they never once spoke of their experiences. "Fair enough, I'm not even sure where to begin." Taking a long sip of his tea, Theodore started from the beginning.

 _-Seven Years Ago: Faction 1-_

 _He awoke quickly, a pain shooting through his head. The last thing he remembered was being surrounded by his friends, thinking they were all done for. His dark eyes searched his surroundings, hoping to find something familiar. He flinched, his left shoulder burning. Looking down, he noticed a dark pattern engulfing it. Theodore rubbed his eyes, testing his legs to see if he could stand._

 _The landscape that surrounded him was bright, marble and silver streets, buildings that never had to touch mud. Theodore felt panic rise in him._ Where am I? Why am I alone? _He quickly turned down an alley, avoiding the confused looks people gave him as they passed him on the street. Theodore pressed against the wall, trying to catch his breath._ Pull yourself together, you could be dead. _He pushed off of the wall, turning back towards the street._

 _"_ _Excuse me? What day is it?" Theodore asked a woman clad in a dark green dress. "What day is it? Are you alright?" She reached out, feeling his forehead as she whispered to herself. "Come with me." Theodore's eyes widened as he felt her tug him across the street, his feet slipping on the slick road. "Wait, wha- I need to get home!" She looked behind him, pressing a finger to her lips as to tell him to be quiet._

 _The pair rounded a corner, this side of town was quieter, and passed a sign that named it the Northside. "Northside…?" This wasn't a location he was familiar with. The woman pulled him into a brown building. This building would have looked out of place in the center part of town, but this side was more like the slums. She quickly knocked on the door, a type of code, as a thin man opened it. "Oh. Celina, back so soon?" He heard a heavy piece of wood slide behind on the other side of the door, the thick piece of wood swinging open to let the two in._

 _"_ _I think I've found another one." The woman, her name Celina, told the doorman as she pulled Theodore into the room by her side. Her brown hair brushed his cheek as she turned to him. "Can you explain to us what just happened to you? How you got here?" She sat him down, placing a cold cloth on his head as she applied a cream to his shoulder._

 _Theodore shook his head, stuttering as he tried to remember the events. "I-I'm not too sure. I remember being with my friends then… A dark mist and Kamus telling us it was all over for us."_

 _Celina stiffened at the name Kamus. "Be careful what you say about him around these places…" She urged him to go on. "Well, that's about it. I remember the mists covering my whole body and then I woke up here." He motioned his hand, "what is here, exactly?"_

 _Celina smirked, "well, it's not exactly where you're from, but it is a piece of the world you remember. This world is called faction 1. As far as we know, there are three factions and we just happen to be in the most elaborate of the three." She rolled her eyes, "we are ruled by the cousins, Lillian and Magnus."_

 _"_ _Brats." The doorman huffed. "Now now Brant, that is no way to talk about the crown." Theodore laughed at the sarcasm he heard in her words. "Oh, not popular?" He asked Celina._

 _"_ _Popular among the rich, but not the poor. They treat you differently, depending on how likely you are to serve them." She finished wrapping his arm, passing him a bundle of clothes to change into. "Here, so you aren't noticed."_

 _Theodore slipped into the uncomfortably tight clothing, trying to stretch it. "Now, you don't look rich, but you don't look poor." Celina picked at her nails, sighing. "Okay I'm just going to get right to the point. Your world isn't the first world to be torn apart. In fact, Kamus has been doing this for so long that some of us are realizing it is in our best interest to try and fight back and based on that mark on your shoulder," her delicate finger pointed to him, "Im hoping you'll be in."_

 _Theodore blinked, "I hardly know anything." "You don't need to know much, just know we are the good guys," Brant pointed between him and Celina. "Besides, I have a feeling you'll know the leader of the Northside rebellion." Celina smiled as Theodore nodded, agreeing to join in the fight._

 _-3 Years Ago: Faction 1-_

 _Theodore was running, all he knew was that the man who was leading the rebellion told him to stir up some trouble. He was wearing a dark, black beanie and a tattered up coat. His leader said this would keep his identity hidden._

 _Before leaving, Theodore said his goodbyes, hugging Celina close to him. "See you soon?" Her eyes met his, searching for a confirmation. "See you soon," he smiled back at her, going over the plans in his head as he walked out into the cold night._

 _He quickly hurried down the quiet streets of the center of faction 1. He envied the ones who lived here, they were being tricked into thinking the crown had their best interests at heart. Theodore was getting frustrated as the buildings turned from brown to white._

 _He rounded a corner, his eyes landing on a happy couple._ Perfect, _he thought to himself,_ I'll just turn their great night into something not so great? _He felt himself hesitating, but cleared his head as he realized he would be doing this in hope of sparking change._

 _Jumping a little in place to calm his nerves, Theodore ran towards the couple. He grabbed the woman's purse, taking off towards an alleyway._ Ok, so far so good, _he thought he had gotten away, until he heard the heavy footsteps of the man gaining on him._

 _Panicking, Theodore took a sharp turn into an alley that ended with a wall. He pressed his back against the wall, turning to meet the eyes of the man._ He looks like… _Theodore paused to think, connecting the resemblance between this man and a faint memory._

 _"_ _Hm. Trapped. C'mon man, just pass us the purse. It's her favorite." Theodore knew that voice, but his shaky hand reached into his jacket pocket and reached for the pistol Celina had lent him for his mission._

 _"_ _No… I-I need this. The rulers… They've taken everything from me. Please…" Theodore tried to reason with the man, telling him the truth of the precious faction 1 royals._

 _"_ _You're lying. Lillian and Magnus care for us all. They would never let someone starve." The man said, Theodore hesitated, pulling out the pistol. "S-Stay back. I'll shoot." A gust of wind blew off his beanie, recognition flashing in the man's blue eyes. "How about you put the gun down and we figure this out?" Theodore shook his head, pointing his gun at the woman who had just entered the alley "I-I'll shoot her. Don't come closer!"_

 _Theodore noticed the man stepping closer to him, quickly, as he threatened to shoot the woman. He opened his mouth to threaten him again, but gasped as the man's hand guided a shard of ice right in his direction._

 _Reflexes kicking in, Theodore raised the purse, the piece of ice shattering on impact. "P-Please you can have the purse back." Theodore frantically pushed the purse in the man's direction, a feeling of fright coursing through his body. The fright Theodore was feeling was partially from the ice shard that had just been shot at him, but was mostly from the ghostly figures of the royals walking down the alleyway in his direction._

 _Theodore shook his head. He saw Lillian's mouth move, but couldn't bring himself to hear the words. Feeling the weight of a form being pushed into him, Theodore's thoughts were broken. The woman next to him was hysterically crying. Theodore was confused, something about her was also familiar, but he didn't waste time trying to pinpoint why._

 _"_ _Well, we couldn't possibly have any witnesses of us claiming a Jumper now can we?" Theodore's eyes fell to the knife Magnus pulled from his coat. "Which one of you wants to go first?"_

 _Passing out. Theodore was going to pass out. He was prepared for his mission to get a little messy, but he wasn't prepared to come face to face with his enemies and die at their hands. Theodore gasped as Magnus grabbed the woman's hand, his own hand reaching to pull her out of the way of the man's knife. He hardly remembered what happened next._

 _Magnus' knife was swinging down, but him and the woman were falling, They fell for a few seconds, hitting warm ground. Theodore shakily raised his head, his heart beating a million miles per hour. "A-Are you okay?" He asked the woman, her form laying lifeless. He gasped, scrambling over to her. Her face was stained with tears, but her chest rose from breaths. He sighed, relieved._

Jeanette… The man had called her Jea-, _realization hit him. He knew this woman. He quickly scooped her up, running into the town._ Hm. This world seems more, modern? _His eyes searched for help, people on the street stopping to find out what was wrong with her. "She, uh, she fell. And hit her head! We need help," Theodore said to the worried eyes that stopped him on the street._

 _The woman that stopped to help nodded as she pointed them towards the nearest hospital. Theodore quickly passed Jeanette's limp form to men in uniforms, hoping they would help her. It had been so long since he had been in a world like this. He found himself waiting in a cold room, his nerves running high._

 _A few hours had passed and he had fallen asleep. "Theo…?" He was shaken awake, the brunette woman from faction 1 nudging his shoulder. "What… What happened?" He saw tears threatening to fall from her eyes._

 _"_ _Jeanette, we need to find somewhere safe to talk… This world seems like our old one. Maybe my old apartment is still mine." Jeanette nodded, following Theodore out onto the streets, his apartment still, in fact, his._

 _-End of Flashback-_

"… and that's all I remember. It seems that we are all woven together, but separated." Jeanette nodded, wiping a tear from the memory of losing Simon. "Yeah, I wonder how many of us are in faction 1, or worse, faction 3." Theodore laughed, the rumors in faction 1 were that faction 3 was the dirtiest, worse place to be.

"I just wish I knew how we were sent back here. I mean, obviously this faction has changed, but it seems the closest to what things used to be." Theodore motioned to the city outside of the window.

"You know, I miss them. All of them. I didn't remember at first, but the more I think about it, the more I just want to hear all of their voices." Jeanette said, resting her cheek in her palm. "I know, Jean. Now, I think it's your turn to share." Theodore leaned back in his chair, his eyes resting on the woman's face.

 ***Author's Note***

 **And that is what I will consider to be a bit of a backstory for Theodore and what he has been up to! Thank you all who have been following my story and enjoying it!**


	6. Inviting

Chapter 6: Inviting

 _"_ _Killing is not so easy as the innocent believe."_

 _J.K. Rowling, "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince"_

 **-Faction 3: The Assassin's Keep-**

Brittany erased the chalkboard again, the white powder falling into a pile on the ground. She let out a frustrated groan, going back to her anxious pacing. Sam's eyes followed the woman, "Brittany. Come on. You're literally a notorious assassin. Why are you so caught up on this one job?"

She stopped her pacing, turning to face her companion. "I don't know. I wish I knew. It was like… Like something… I know him. I think?" Brittany scratched her chin, lost in her thoughts of her hesitation.

Sam rolled his eyes, standing and swiping the chalk out of her grasp. "Oh? You know him? Why, I never took you to be a social butterfly." He got a look of annoyance from the girl. Yes, she never really left the Keep so how would she know someone other than the assassin's and Lanus.

"No, Sam. Listen to me. His eyes. I knew them!" Sam chuckled, beginning to mark the board, starting with the man's name 'Lord Brent Roul'. "Okay, Brittany. Me of all people love a good story. Were his eyes just so dreamy that the ruthless assassin was stopped in her tracks?" He joked, drawing a line from the name to the next word 'Schedule'. "Because if that is the case, I would love to meet such a man. Did he have strong arms? I've always wanted to be held by strong arms. Oh! His back. Tell me about is ba-" Annoyed, Brittany stood, the chair scraping across the ground.

"NO. What? Why would that even distract me? That's not what I meant, Sam." She pinched her temples, looking at the board. "What are you doing?" Sam smiled, drawing a second line from the man's name, 'Hobbies'.

"I'm planning, like you said we were going to do. While you're going over your future honeymoon in your mind, I'm trying to figure out what we need to learn in order to get the job done." He raised an eyebrow, humming as he pondered what to put next. Brittany walked over to him, snatching her piece of chalk back. "Give me that… I'm the 'top assassin', I get the chalk." Sam placed his hand on his chest, "Fiesty, I like this Brittany. Who is she?"

Brittany rolled her eyes, smirking as she drew a large circle around the word 'schedule' and crossed out 'Hobbies'. "Oh. No? I thought I would see if him and I had any common interests," Sam pouted, accepting defeat.

Brittany let out a small laugh, Sam always knew how to make a tough situation better. "Come on, let's see what this guy is all about." Brittany set the chalk down, wiping the dust off of her black suit. As she was leaving the room she stopped, she slipped her cloak onto her shoulders, leaving the hood off. Her brown hair fell down her back.

—-

"You know, I was bummed about not learning of his hobbies, but I'm excited to be the crazy stalker," Sam smiled, letting the sun hit his face. His grey cloak flowed in the wind and he pulled it closer, relishing the chilly fresh air.

Brittany was staring at the ground, lost in her own thoughts of focusing on the plan. "Mhm sure, yeah stalker. Um okay so Lord Roul is in the book business. Random, I know, but that's about all of the information I have on him." She looked to Sam, hoping he knew more.

"Don't look at me, I'm just your sideman. I follow and listen, not give input." Sam stopped at a vendor's table, his green eyes searching for something he might like. He pursed his lips, smiling at the vendor as he fell back into step next to Brittany. "Maybe the vendors know something." Brittany pondered his idea, shrugging as she couldn't think of anything better. "Would it be suspicious if we asked? Maybe there's a book vendor…"

Right as the words left her mouth, Brittany's gaze landed on a book vendor. "Well what do you know, she can kickass and she's a psychic?" Brittany covered her mouth, stifling her laughter. "Sam… Please." Sam stopped and smiled, approaching the table of books.

The book vendor was a short woman with light blonde hair. She smiled as the two approached her table. "Ah. Curious minds?" She motioned over the books, "Perhaps one for the lady?" Sam smiled "Oh no, I'm good thank you."

Brittany tried her hardest to not laugh, Sam always had to make serious situations a bit more bearable. The book vendor blinked at his response, clearing her throat as she shifted her gaze to Brittany. "Well, may I help you two with anything?"

"Yes, actually. In a society where not many of us have the luxury of being able to obtain books, let alone learn how to read, where do you get yours?" Her fingers traced over the smooth hardcovers hardcovers.

The vendor smirked, a chuckle passing her lips. "And may I ask why you are so curious? Perhaps you've caught wind of the disturbance in the Roul household last night?" She raised an eyebrow, "or you could just really be curious."

Brittany and Sam did not give into the bait. "Roul household? The new nobleman?" Sam asked, looking at Brittany with mastered confusion. Brittany bit her bottom lip. "A disturbance? What kind? Should we… Should we all be worried?" The vendor crossed her arms, throwing a blanket over her table while stating "Sorry, closed on Saturdays".

Sam coughed as the blanket stirred up the dust from the ground, frowning. "But we could offer such a great price for you books," the vendor shook her head, quickly placing her books into a box. "No. No price is good enough for what you two are digging around for." She picked up the box and hurried off.

Sighing, Brittany turned towards Sam. 'Well, that was weird." The two stood staring in her direction, watching the vendor push past other pedestrians in the market. "… Let's follow her?"

Sam smiled, "I was waiting for you to say that." Not wanting to draw attention to themselves chasing a woman through the streets, the two assassins slipped into an alleyway and pulled themselves to the rooftop.

Once on the shingles, Brittany pulled her hood to cover her hair and face, smirking as excitement coursed through her body. "I love a good chase," Same chuckled as he did the same. "We aren't going to kill the girl, Brittany. Just hope to get some information." She playfully rolled her eyes, her feet pressing against the roof as she readied herself to leap to the next.

—

The two assassins had been trailing the book vendor for a half hour, quietly slipping across the roofs, stalking her like pray. Brittany stopped abruptly, Sam yelping as he almost ran into her.

"She's going into a shop." Sora whispered, Sam squinted as he tried to read the title. "Mel's Goods." Sam read, his mouth smirking. "Like physical goods, or goods…" Brittany slapped him playfully on the shoulder before making the leap over the gap to the shop's roof. The two soundlessly crept on the roof, a skylight showing into the main room.

"Convenient." Sam said, trying to unlatch the window. He frowned, the window not budging beneath his hands. "I didn't want to be noticed anyway." He stepped away and crossed his arms.

Brittany went to reply, but her eyes were drawn to the man entering the store. "Sam," she waved him over, "that's him. That's Roul." She pointed to the tall, brunette figure slipping into the shop after the book vender.

Sam nudged Brittany, wiggling his brows, "Girl. We aren't killing that man until he takes me to dinner." Brittany shook her head, chuckling at her friend's words. "Okay, noted. But what is he doing here?" She turned to go back to the skylight, peaking in to watch.

Along with the book vender and Roul, Brittany counted three others sitting around a large table. A young, brunette girl, the infamous captain of the guard, and who she assumed to be Mel. She sighed, sitting back on her feet as she tapped into the powerful feeling that gave her her success in the world of being an assassin. Her senses amplified, the setting sun flashing brightly across her eyes, the feeling of the damp air heavier on her skin, and her ears picking up on the conversations of the room below. "Oh… Smart…" Sam settled next to her, doing the same.

"… They were asking about the books and I wasn't buying their story," the book vendor said to the group. "What did they look like, Ellie?" Asked the young girl. "The man was tall and his hair was like a dusty blonde," Eleanor tapped her chin, "oh. And he had striking green eyes."

"She thinks my eyes are striking," whispered Sam just loud enough for Brittany's enhanced senses to pick up on. "Shhhhh," she held back a giggle.

"Was there anyone else with them?" The girl asked again. "Yes, Miri. There was also a small woman. Her hair was brown, a bit brighter than his and her eyes were like a sky blue."

Roul groaned, brushing his hand through his hair. "Sounds like the woman who wants me dead." Miri laughed. "Oh don't be so dramatic Alvin, I doubt these two are the same people. Not every woman is after you, you know."

 _Hm. We have names for all of them, maybe this will make it easier to figure out why this Alvin is on Lanus' list,_ Brittany thought, leaning over to look into the window. She recognized three of the figures, but she still couldn't pinpoint from where.

"Oh. I've failed to mention that they both had cloaks. The man's a grey color and the woman's a deep red." Alvin's eyes shot across the table to his Miri's, "Yeah? Not out to kill me? That's the exact description I gave you." Miri sighed, accepting defeat. "Well it seems like you've got yourself a little fan club," Mel chuckled from across the table.

Marla stood in the corner, lost in thought about the guard she had lost protecting Alvin. Her golden eyes caught a shadow on the ground, coming from the sunlight. She quickly swept her eyes up, noting two figures leaning in. "You guys," she said loudly, "I think we have some company." The others looked up towards her point, the figures already gone.

The two assassins were sprinting across the roofs, laughing at their close call. The sun had just set and darkness began to sweep across the city. They paused on top of the Keep, catching their breath. "Oh my gosh, wow. I can't believe we got caught," Sam said before laughs and gasps. Brittany held her stomach, laughing from the adrenaline. "Honestly, we've been making stupid mistakes lately. Why are we like this?" The two slipped through a window into the Keep, stopping as they stared at a letter left for them on the table.

"Oh? Perhaps a love letter," Sam picked up the envelope, carefully breaking the seal. The letter was an invitation to a ball, not exactly their forte.

 _To the Keep,_

 _Join us tonight for a marvelous ball, the biggest social_

 _gathering of the year. Mingle upon the rich and important_

 _and make business worthy connections._

 _We will be welcoming back the powerful Kamus._

 _Must wear formal clothing, no street clothes allowed._

 _Ball begins at Nine o'clock sharp._

 _~ The Ministry_

Sam raised an eyebrow as he slid the note to Brittany, "Hm. Should we go celebrate Kamus?" Brittany was about to reply, her words interrupted by Lanus descending the stairs. "Oh, you two have no choice. You will attend the ball, armed with your daggers of course, and get as much information as possible." Lanus stood in front of his top two with crossed arms.

"In your rooms I have supplied you with what you are to wear and the names you are to go by. If I catch word of you two causing any trouble, you will meet an end worse than Samuel's dear brother."

Sam's eyes shifted to the ground as he nodded, "Yes captain, all is understood." Brittany did the same. "And Brittany?" She looked up, feeling his lengthy fingers crawl across her cheek, "do act like a lady. We shouldn't want a pretty thing like you getting a bad name." He gripped her chin tightly, his pointer finger running down her lips before her roughly let go. "Yes, captain." Lanus smirked, turning to leave.

The man was almost to the door before he turned around slowly, his dark eyes meeting the assassins. "And if I ever hear that you two are sneaking around during the day and getting caught again, the next time we meet will not be as pleasant." The two gasped, crumpling to the ground as an electric shock traveled through their bodies. They weren't sure how Lanus could do it, but they never asked him about it. Lanus smirked, leaving the two to themselves.

"Still an asshole." Sam muttered as he tried to stand on shaky legs. Brittany just turned onto her back, staring at the ceiling. "You know, I hate Lanus, but I hate dresses and being social more than I hate Lanus." Sam stared at her, "Dramatics won't get you out of this. Come on, we have a ball to get ready for."

 ***Author's Note:**

 **Sorry to those who might think this story is going slow. All will come together sooner or later! I hope everyone is enjoying this. Let me know your thoughts! Happy readings :)**


	7. The Vendor and the Agent

Chapter 7: The Vendor and the Agent

 **Quick note: Miri is an OC of mine! Just think of her as a late teen who just happened to get herself tied up in the rebellion. For story purposes, she knew the crew before The Reckoning. Her family lived near the Sevilles.**

 _"_ _Oh what a tangles web we weave… when first we practice to deceive."_

 _Walter Scott, "Marmion"_

 **-Faction 3: Mel's Goods-**

Eleanor stared up at the sunlight, wondering why two figures had thought their small group to be of enough importance to listen in on.

"I'm going to be honest," Miri said from across the room, "I don't have enough energy to try to chase roof hoppers…" Eleanor nodded in agreement, "I'm not too worried. No one has really been paying enough attention to us anyway, thanks to you." Miri smiled at the small compliment.

The young girl was the group's socialite. She gained friends in multiple social groups, giving her one of the most important positions in the rebellion. Miri kept the public on their toes, collecting their responses and worries to her rumors and events.

Miri chuckled as she watched the man pace back and forth, "Wow Alvin, please share why you're so worked up?" Alvin stopped mid-pace, turning quickly to Miri. "Pffft. I'm not stressed. I-I'm fine, just fine," he wiped sweat from his brow, "In fact, I'm so great that I'm going to attend the ball with you tonight."

Miri raised an eyebrow, bending at her waist as a loud laugh left her small body. Eleanor covered her mouth, trying to hide her own chuckle.

"I'm not sure what the punchline of the joke I missed was," Alvin stood, crossing his arms as he leaned against a cabinet. Miri shook her head, wiping a stray tear from her eye. "Alvin, Al, my brother figure. Have you ever attended a social event in faction 3?" She waited for a response, slapping her hand on the table as he shook his head. "Mhm. Exactly. It's not a fun place to be. You have to talk to eeevvveerrryyyyone and dance with anyone who asks, though this one might be different." Alvin tilted his head, "Why would this one be different?" Miri let out a long breath, "Because it's honoring Kamus."

Miri barely finished her sentence before Alvin began asking Eleanor to help him get a suit for the night. "Yep. I'm going, especially if that bastard is going to show his face. Ellie, you in?" Eleanor nodded, not passing up an opportunity to get ahead of the entity that tore her home apart.

—

Eleanor kept up with Alvin, the pair hurrying down the streets in hope of finding the perfect get up for the ball later that night. Neither of them have ever attended such an event, but Alvin wouldn't let either of them admit that.

"Alvin, are you going as Lord Roul, or just… Alvin." Alice stopped walking, turning into the shop on the corner. "I was thinking just myself. No one but Clarissa has seen me as Lord Roul…" Eleanor nodded, watching her leader thumb through a pile of stark white shirts on the front table.

Eleanor had considered herself to be one of the lucky ones after The Reckoning. She had awoken in an alley in faction 3, a small boy was rummaging through her coat pockets. Out of fright and nerves, Eleanor pushed the boy away to reveal a man sprinting at her.

The man had been Alvin, and no, Eleanor did not remember him right away. Her heart stopped in her chest, but she gladly accepted his help. It took a bit of convincing and pestering to finally loosen the memories that clouded Eleanor's mind.

"Hey, Eleanor," Alvin called, holding up a deep red shirt, "What about this one?" Eleanor nodded, liking the color as a green dress caught her eye. "I think it would look great on you… And this on me," she smirked, slinging the piece of clothing over her arm. The two purchased the items, quickly heading back to Mel's.

"Al… Should we talk about your run in with death the other night?" Alice pondered her question, "What is there to discuss about it? It's not me they're after, it's Brent Roul." Eleanor shook her head, "Yes. This is true, but that assassin has a face to the name Brent Role now." The realization hit Alvin like a train.

"Oh… Well shit. Shit." He threw his hands in the air, the calm demeanor he was holding faltered. "But what are the odds that an assassin would attend a ball? I mean, isn't it too fancy for people who kill others for a living?" Eleanor shrugged, patting her friend on his back. "Don't worry boss, I'll protect you with my mad fighting skills and crazy wits." Alvin sighed dramatically, "Oh god, I'm more worried than I was before."

—

 _-Seven Years Ago: Faction 3-_

 _Miri groaned, rolling over onto her back as she stared up into the new sky above her. She felt, different. The vibe of where she woke up was darker than the world she was used to. Sighing, she rolled back to her stomach, pushing her hands against the cool grass as she stood._ Where am I? Wasn't I just- _she rubbed her eyes, remembering the dark mist that had engulfed her._ What have I gotten myself into this time, _she thought as she turned, her eyes full of awe as the mansion behind her came into her view._ Okay, where the hell am I?

 _She walked up the large porch, raising her knuckles to knock on the large, wooden door. A tall man answered, his hair a dark brown._ Yes? _He slurred, Miri could smell the liquor on his breath. "Hi… Yeah um where am I? I just arrived and I'm a bit confused." The small girl asked. The man was silent, his dark eyes taking her in before a large smile spread across his face._

 _"_ _Ah! My lovely niece, yes. They said you would be arriving today!" He ushered her through the door, Miri shaking her head. 'What? No no. That's not…" The man waved her off, offering her a glass of whiskey before quickly pulling it away, "Oh, I forgot you are much too young. More for me," he winked, throwing the liquid back as a his slipped past his teeth._

 _Miri was overwhelmed. The inside of the home was huge, the walls dark shades of purples and blues. The room they were in looked more like a living room, the furniture all dark shades of, well black. A shaky breath racked her small frame as she sank into a deep red chair. "If you don't mind me asking, but who are you?"_

 _The man raised an eyebrow, the lack of sleep obvious under his eyes. "Me? Well child, I'm your Uncle Brent Roul." She nodded slowly, deciding not to argue while he was supplying her with a safe place in this world. "Okay dear uncle, but where are we exactly?" He chuckled, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Did you hit your head on the way over? We're in faction 3, the shittiest faction if you ask me," he poured another glass, "but is it really that shitty when you're considered a nobleman? I think not!" He laughed loudly before sipping from his glass._

 _Miri forced a small chuckle as she let her eyes explore the room. Pictures of what looked like a young girl hung on his walls. "Who was she?" She asked out loud, though she could have sworn the question was just a thought. Lord Roul sighed, "My love, my daughter, my light, that was Macy. Remember? Macy was killed in the market raid a few months ago." Miri looked down, feeling self conscious and overwhelmed. A wave of pity and guilt washed over her. "Oh… Sorry I've been trying to forget." She found herself playing along, letting herself fit into the mold of who he thought she was._

 _Lord Roul just shakily smiled at her, patting her shoulder "Yes, don't we all." He pointed to his drink, an awkward pause falling between the two. "Ah, yes. Alright my dear, I do believe it is a great time to turn in for the night." Not wanting to argue, Miri stood, noticing that the sun was still out. "Okay uncle. Where was my room again?" He looked at her a bit confused, "Third door on the right after the stairs." She nodded, shaking her head, "Oh yes, silly me. I've had quite the travel today."_

 _She climbed the stairs, leaving the man in his own thoughts with his whiskey. She turned the corner and counted the doors, opening the third. She stopped, the room was beautiful. Deep green wallpaper coated the walls, a large bed in the center. The closet was full of many gowns, most likely used at social events._ Wow, faction 3 really is living in the past, _she ran her hand across a bed post, sighing as she sat. Before she could hesitate, Miri felt her heavy eyes closing, her falling deep into a slumber._

 _-Four Years Ago-_

 _Miri was primping herself, getting ready to attend yet another ball for her uncle. He was using her as a pawn, a way for someone from the House to still attend without him having to leave the comfort of his whiskey and home. She brushed through her hair and stood, walking to her closet to decide on which dress was to be worn for the night._

Maybe I'll stick to the purple of the Roul house, _CRASH_. _She startled as she heard a large crash from her Uncle's study. Slipping out of her room, Miri made her way down the long hallway, stopping at his door. "Uncle..?" She called, her fingers slowly wrapping around the cool doorknob. She turned, pushing the door open._

 _Lord Roul was face down in the center of the room, his whiskey glass shattered. Miri gasped, running to his side as she checked for a pulse. Nothing. The man was dead. Her eyes widened as she looked around the room, hoping to find the person responsible. She gasped as she noticed feet under his desk. Hesitating, Miri stood and rounded the corner, her fright turning into excitement._

 _"_ _Alvin?" The man under the desk was taken aback, his head hitting as he tried to stand. "Miri? Is that really you?" Miri nodded, hugging her old friend as he crawled out from under the desk. "Yes! What are you doing," she glanced at the body of Lord Roul, "you killed him?"_

 _Alvin laughed nervously as he lifted the man's limp arm. "Hm. Looks like I did…" He shook his head, "I can explain if you let me." Miri nodded, "Please do. I was tired of hearing his complaining everyday anyway."_

 _Alvin flashed her a smile and rolled his shoulders, "Alright. So…" He explained to Miri that he was apart of the rebellion that was out to overthrow Kamus. He reminded her of the Reckoning, reminding her that there are others out there that they needed to find. He told her about the three separate factions, about how they called him a Jumper because he had the ability to travel._

 _"_ _And why did I kill him? I was in need of a nobleman to impersonate. He's not too threatening or pursued by other Houses. I mean, he's in the book business. Who wants to get involved or pay attention to that?" Miri chuckled as she hugged him again, "I'm just happy things are starting to make sense."_

 **-End of Flashback-**

Ever since that day, Miri has aided Alvin by giving him the ins and outs of what the nobility were thinking of the rebellion, or if they even cared. She had a strange ability of being able to make people calm around her and even enjoy more of her company. For this reason, she was often used to spread rumors that the Rebels wanted spread and to obtain information from important sources.

She smiled at her reflection before lining her lips with a deep red. Standing, she walked over to the stash of dresses the two had swiped from the closet of Lord Roul's actual niece. She picked up a deep blue dress that hugged her small frame just right, flowing out at the bottom. _Hm. Hello old friend,_ it was the first dress she ever wore to a social gathering. Smiling, Miri slipped the smooth fabric over her frame, jumping from surprise as she heard the others enter the building.

"Miri, Eleanor has brought something to my attention," Alvin shouted, nerves on his usually calm words. "And what would that be?" She said, zipping up the side of her dress. Eleanor rolled her eyes, obviously tired of hearing Alvin's concerns. "I brought up how the assassin, and some, could be attending this ball since it is to honor Kamus." Eleanor had began unfolding the dress she bought, looking it over once again.

Miri laughed lightly, "First off, Alvin you don't even know what this assassin truly looks like," Alvin nodded, "and second, an assassin would never strike in public. That is too risky. Stop worrying it's annoying."

Alvin rolled his eyes, some of his anxiety melting away. "Well, okay. But if I do die at the hand of this deadly woman I'm coming back to haunt you guys." He pointed at his two companions, obviously very serious. Eleanor chuckled, "We always joked that you would die at the hands of a woman. We know some characteristics of her, right?" Alvin nodded, "Yeah like those eyes that wanted me dead, her short height that wanted me dead," he counted off on his fingers, "her supposedly brown hair that wants me dead, the red cloak tha-," Miri shot him a look, silencing him.

—

 **-Faction 3: The Keep-**

Brittany trudged up the stairs of the Keep to her room, not too excited of getting news of having to attend a social event. She hated these things and preferred the solidarity and comfort of jumping from roof to roof at night. _Why do I have to go to this stupid thing,_ she thought to herself as she walked into her small, cold room, _I bet half of the nobles there are on Lanus' list anyway. Maybe I should just end them all tonight_. She smiled at the thought, throwing a spare dagger against the wall, the knife landing perfectly.

She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the dress Lanus had chosen for her. Lanus had a thing about Brittany, he liked her looking her best every time she was to be on his arm. At times he scared her, his hands would travel uncomfortably up and down her body, but she shoved those thoughts to the back of her mind.

Turning slowly, Brittany let out a dramatic sigh as she saw the black dress, she could already tell it would hug like a second skin and show more than anyone probably wanted to see. _Wow do I hate myself or what right now,_ she grabbed the dress, wanting to puke at how dramatic the neckline was. _Assassins are supposed to stay hidden_ , she thought, but slipped into the dress in hopes of avoiding the back of Lanus' hand against her face.

The mirror let her see her reflection, the girl scrunching her face at the garment. _I must say, I don't hate it,_ she turned to see the back of the dress. The dress was black, the fabric smooth like silk. Her arms were exposed, the black swirls that covered her left arm visible to anyone who wanted to look. The front of the dress was a deep, v- neck line, the point stopping just under her breasts. As she turned, she could see that the back of the dress plunged ever further, stopping just above her hips. _Wow Lanus, let's not leave anything to the imagination._

She rolled her eyes as she felt for the compartments where the daggers would be kept. As she clipped her thigh holster into place, checking to make sure it wouldn't be exposed by the high slit, Brittany heard Sam enter her room.

Her companion was wearing all back as well. Dark dress pants hugged his legs, a dark button up to match. His buttons were a deep, rose red, dramatic gold bracelets decorated his wrists. "Wow I'm so sorry Brittany," she gave him a look, thinking he was pitying her for having to wear a dress, "So sorry that I'm going to outshine you tonight!"

Brittany laughed loudly, trying her best to not let the dark coal that lined her eyes smudge. "Sam, you do like nice. Should I call you Samuel tonight?" He shook his head, walking over to help her with her hair. He swept it up into a long, sleek ponytail.

"How classy. Imagine, Brittany calling me Samuel? That'll be the day. It's much too formal for her." She rolled her eyes, turning for him. "Okay, but you really do look like you could kill a man. And I mean with that slit, not your daggers." She smiled at him, clipping daggers to the soles of her deep read high heels. "You look great, Sam. I wish pants hugged me like that."

Sam thanked her, grabbing her arm before leading her out. "Hopefully Lanus doesn't hate as much tonight as he seems to do on the daily. I'd rather not get thrown around against my will," Sam said as he stepped out the door, "I mean it's like he forgets that he has made us legit killing machines. I'll strike a man down!" Brittany has heard this rant many times. It always came after Lanus harmed either of them. Lanus was the reason for most of her scars and bruises.

The two descended the stairs, Lanus waiting at the bottom. A sickening smirk spread across his face as he laid eyes on Brittany. "My, it fits better than I had imagined." He gripped her chin, making her look at her. "Shall we?" He let her go after running a thumb down her jawline. Sam shot him a deadly look.

The three of them made their way to a carriage, riding in a tense silence. _Kamus… I haven't seen him in years._ Brittany thought to herself as she watched the buildings pass by them.

 ***Author's Note***

 **Okay thank you all for keeping up! The ball is beginning. I wanted to address something. I understand that there are some grammar mistakes, for I am not one to reread my chapters multiple times. I am posting this for the fun of it and hoping others find enjoyment in reading a story I am slowly shaping in my mind. Second, the characters I am portraying may be a tad off from the franchise. All of them have been through events, that I will get to, that have shaped and changed them after The Reckoning. Old traits will resurface with time. Thank you for reading and all of your kind reviews :) I enjoy them all and take all with a grain of salt.**


	8. Conflicts

Chapter 8: Conflicts

 _"_ _I will love the light for it shows me the way, yet I will endure the darkness because it shows me the stars."_

 _Og Mandino_

 **-Present Day: Faction 1-**

Simon trudged through the streets of Central, people passing by and hurrying out of his way. The city knew who he was. The Crown used him to instill fear into the citizens. It helped them maintain power. The man didn't try to smile to calm the nerves. His happiness was taken years ago.

 _Hm. A rebellion rising in the Northside,_ Simon thought to himself, _What lunatics would believe themselves to be powerful enough to rise against the Crown? To rise against Him?_ He slowed his pace, checking the signs to ensure he was on the correct path.

Turning left, Simon noticed that the beautiful, white marbled sidewalks and silver streets disappeared, being replaced by a dark, wet dirt and sticky buildings made of mud and rock. He had never traveled outside of Central. The new landscape made his gut feel unsettled. The citizens that passed him now were scrawny, their clothes hanging on them loosely.

Simon kept his gaze to the ground, feeling out of place and self conscious. He pulled his jacket closer to his broad shoulders, catching a glimpse of a woman with long, brown hair. _Jeanette?_ He felt his feet speed up, carrying him in the direction the woman had turned.

As he rounded the corner, he came face to face with a woman handing some coins to her son. _You have to forget her. She's gone._ He kicked a rock, frustrated and annoyed that she still clung to his thoughts.

Lillian and Magnus thought they had crushed him with their demands and beatings, but what had crushed him was not knowing. The not knowing of where she was.

Lost in though, Simon failed to notice that he had arrived at the small, brown building Lillian had explained to him. He was not to be seen.

"General Alvin!" Simon felt a hand on his shoulder. Confusion filled him as he turned to reply, "I think you have the wrong person. I don't know an Alvin." The soldier behind him laughed, pushing him through the doors of the small building. "You leave for a few months and you think you could fool ol' Brant? Ha!" The man's burly laugh filled Simon's ears. _I wish he wasn't so loud,_ Simon flinched.

He turned to tell Brant that he wasn't the correct man, but turned just in time to come face to face with blue eyes. Simon blinked slowly, a mixture of confusion and shock on his face.

"Well, Brant. I found this while Jumping!" The man who just exerted the room set a book on the table, smiling at Brant. Brant slowly turned, scratching his head.

"General Alvin, weren't you just…" He pointed towards Simon, then back to Alvin. "Am I crazy? Has my age finally gotten to me? I knew I was becoming senile, but this is just… I'm truly going out with a bang…" Brant slowly walked towards a sitting room in the small building, trying his best to make sense of the situation.

Alvin stared at the man that stood before him, stuttering, "Simon… It really is you…" His blue eyes shifted to the scars that ran up his brother's arms from the whippings Magnus had given him, "What happened to you…" He reached out a hand towards Simon.

Simon shrunk away, "Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Simon's gaze was stern.

Alvin blinked and shook his head, frowning at his brother, "Simon… It's me, Alvin, your brother. I was afraid of this…" Alvin had been nervous that those he remembered would not remember him.

 _I don't have a brother,_ Simon was battling his thoughts, _We do have similarities…_ He matched some of Alvin's features to his own. "What did they do to you?" Simon was brought back from the words.

 _"_ _You don't know him. Don't listen. All light must be diminished,"_ the darkness whispered deep into Simon's mind, the pain of fighting against it was too much. "No… I don't know you. I'm here to tell you to stop this rebellion."

Alvin raised his head, his blue eyes meeting his brother's. "And if I disagree?" He stood, stepping towards his brother.

"Then I'll kill you. I'll kill you all." The words passed Simon's lips easily, his voice deep and steady.

 **-Faction 2-**

Jeanette sighed as she took in all of Theodore's story, hugging her tea tight. "Theo… I'm so sorry. I never knew Faction 1 was that… That evil." She shuddered at the thought of not having the support she was given by the Crown. "Simon and I saw them as generous."

Theodore chuckled and shook his head, "It's alright, Jeanette. Most of the citizens of Central do not see the corruption. They're blinded by the shine off of the marble streets."

Jeanette laughed, agreeing that the streets were indeed quite blinding and a bit ridiculous during the day. "I would have joined Northside, you know. If I knew that the darkness of Kamus was causing all of this… I can't believe I forgot everything." She shook her head, troubled. "Do you think others have had their memories erased?"

Theodore crunched his brows together, "Yes and no. I didn't recognize the two of you instantly when I saw you in Faction 1." He tapped his chin, biting his lower lip as he tried to make sense of it all. "I often ask myself that… How many of use are there? What if one person is forgotten and they just remain… Stuck?"

Jeanette's eyes watched the man across from her think, asking the questions to herself. "Celina told me I might recognize the General of Northside… But who knows… Hey Jean?" She raised her head from her drink, "are you ever going to tell me about your experiences in Faction 1? Y-You don't have to if you don't want to…"

Jeanette smiled reassuring, "I guess it's time I share…"

 _-Seven Years Ago: Faction 1-_

 _Jeanette groaned, her ankle fiercely burning._ Where am I? _Her eyes opened slowly as she turned, cool grass pressing against her a cheek. A man was next to her, stretching his body to make sure he himself was okay._

 _She sat up slowly, rubbing her neck as her eyes travelled to her ankle. "O-Oh my gosh, "she said quickly, her eyes widening at the sight of the new, white swirls running up her leg. The man eyed her, his blue eyes a bit concerned. "What…" he asked._

 _"_ _M-My ankle… It was burning and now I have… I have THIS." She pointed her finger frantically. "Wh-What if it's permanent?!" The man laughed, rubbing his side._

 _"_ _You know, my side kind of burns too…" He lifted his shirt. Jeanette shamefully blushed as her eyes ran up his skin. Her eyes slide to his side, a gasp slipping past her lips. "I-I mean it's definitely there…" The mark on his side was a deep black, not the stark white of her own._

 _The man just shrugged, pulling his shirt down. "I'm Simon… And you are?" He flashed her a smile, doing his best to reassure her. "Jeanette… Pleasure is mine," She replied, letting her eyes travel to the city that stood before them. "Where are we… If you don't mind me asking?"_

 _Simon shrugged again, "I was hoping you would know." She shook her head, his voice continuing. "This might sound crazing, please forgive me my mind is a bit foggy. But I do not believe I am from here. I just had the craziest dream… The world was engulfed by these mists and… It's quite puzzling…"_

 _Jeanette's memories stirred, "My world was engulfed too…" Silence settled over the pair, Simon scratching the back of his neck._

 _"_ _Jeanette… Jeanette…" Realization settled over Simon's features, "Did you happen to live in the Los Angeles area?" The brunette blinked, her eyes slowly widening as memories flooded her mind. "Simon… Y-You were there! With me!" Simon jumped as he felt her arms slip around him._

 _She pulled away smiling, excited for something familiar. "I was worried I'd be alone." She looked around, "Wait. What is this place exactly?"_

 _-4 Years Ago-_

 _Jeanette was holding her shaking hands, she had felt the power course through her just before it happened. Fire. It shot out of her hands quickly and ended even faster. The woman had been walking home from the local market, buying her and Simon ingredients for a soup they had been wanting to try. It happened fast and she had yet to recover three hours later._

 _The man had stepped in front of her, gripping her wrist and telling her she was beautiful. She had smiled, telling him thank you before trying to pull away. He didn't let go, only gripped harder. She panicked, something awakening deep within her._

 _It happened. Flames shot from her hands, catching the man's coat on fire. Gasping, Jeanette grabbed her bag and ran. She burst through the door, crying. "Jeanette? Jeanette, are you okay, what happened?" Simon raced to her side, hugging the woman close as he pressed his lips against her forehead in hopes of calming her down. "Simon… I just… There was fire and I'm not sure what it means." Simon just held her, not asking anymore questions as she cried into his chest._

 _-End of Flashback-_

"And the rest is just us living our lives and you stealing my purse and then waking up here," Jeanette shrugged, rubbing the palms of her hands softly. Theodore stared across the table, his jaw open. "You can shoot FIRE from your hands?!" Jeanette's eyes widened, "Theo! Not so loud!" Theodore nodded, "okay, okay… You can shoot fire from your hands?!" He said in a low whisper. Jeanette nodded, "yeah seems like it. I guess that's the only thing I'm okay with coming out of the mists."

Theodore was still at a loss for words, "I just, like what?" Jeanette rolled her eyes, "Okay, but you can jump to the other worlds. That's what I'd rather do." He knew this was coming, his excitement and amazement dying. "Jeanette, listen. There has to be a way to jump with multiple people. I mean I jumped you all the way to faction 2 with me without any knowledge on what I was doing!" Jeanette laughed, "True.. Oh. Before I forget," she rummaged through her brown purse, "I found this in the library."

Jeanette placed a dark black, leather book onto the table, pushing it towards Theodore. Theodore frowned, picking the book up. "Jean, what is this?" Jeanette rolled her eyes, "read the first page." The man playfully mocked her before opening the cover, his eyes sliding across the words. "Is this… A journal of the events leading up to the Reckoning?" Jeanette nodded, smiling victoriously.


	9. Greetings

Chapter 9: Greetings

 _"_ _I swear the reason for full moons is so the gods can more clearly see the mischief they create."_

 _Michael J. Sullivan, "Age of Myth"_

 **-Faction 3: Dance Hall-**

The night was colder than usual. The stars in the dark sky seemed dim, a cool mist crawled across the ground. Miri was the first to step out of the carriage, she pulled her dark purple cardigan closer to her body as chills raked up her spine. "The night feels… Heavy," she muttered to no one in particular.

"Hm. Dark night," Alvin said obliviously as he stepped onto the cool ground, his arms wrapping around Miri for comfort and to give her warmth.

Behind the two, Eleanor swiftly moved out of the carriage, her grace making her stride in heels seem effortless. She stopped next to Alvin, replying to his comment, "The whole faction is dark…" She closed her eyes, shaking her head as the three stood in silence, each taking in the front of the grand Ministry.

"Wow… Kamus really knows how to impress his guests…" Miri said, her words sarcastic and annoyed as she glared at the dark vines that climbed the white pillars. A long, black carpet was laid out for a path, guests gathering as they followed it through the tall doorways. Two, tall dark figures stood on either side of the doorway, their forms hugged by dark suits.

 _Darklings_ , Alvin noted in his mind, recognizing the creatures that crawled in the shadows of the factions. Darklings worked for Kamus. They did his dirty work to say they least. If Kamus, or his minions, caught wind of trouble or an uprising, the Darklings were there to kill anyone who could be involved.

It was always easy to tell when Kamus was around, he never travelled without his Darklings. No one has ever been able to really figure out what Darklings were, but rumors surrounding their origin pin them as fallen soldiers from faction 1, their minds lost to the darkness. Those who have survived meetings with Darklings say their eyes are full of deep, dark swirls of black clouds.

"You guys all set? Or are we just going to stand out in the cold all night?" Eleanor asked, her feet beginning to carry herself along the black carpet. Alvin reached to his side, eyeing Eleanor to make sure the swords and daggers the two decided to carry were not accidentally left behind. "As ready as we'll ever be…" Alvin replied, nudging Miri before he quickened his steps to join Eleanor.

The trio passed the Darklings, avoiding their eyes the best they could. "Evening…" Alvin said to the one to his left. The Darkling stood straighter, staring at him before forcing his lips into a smile. Alvin did a double take, his blue eyes catching a glimpse of the sharp teeth that lined the dark gums of the smile aimed for him. "Evening…" The creature whispered back, clouds swirling in its dark eyes. If it wasn't for Miri's tug on his sleeve, Alvin would have stared at the creature all night.

"Alvin! We don't want any attention on us tonight. So, please do us a favor and not have discussions with the Darklings," Eleanor quietly scolded him as she smiled at the others waiting to enter the ballroom. Alvin flashed her his best apologetic smile, his attention quickly changing to the giggling women to his right.

"Oh great, Alvin's fan club is here," Eleanore sighed, her eyes rolling. "Don't worry, Ellie," Alvin said, his hand placed on her shoulder, "I'm sure they have brothers for you." Brushing off Alvin's hand, Eleanor turned to reply, "Oh how generous, Al. Too bad I don't favor the nobles. You know they're nothing but tro-" Her words were silenced by a wave from Miri, telling the two to not lose focus.

The ballroom was huge. White tile spread across the floor, reflecting the colors of the clothing the guests were wearing and the diamond chandeliers that hung from the high ceilings. A large balcony swept across the back and sides of the room, accessible by a large staircase. The round tables for guests to sit at were covered by black table clothes, red roses with dark green leaves were arranged in tall glass vases in the centers.

"In case you guys were wondering," Alvin whispered, "All of Faction 1 looked like this one ballroom." The other two nodded, images of the faction they've never explored filling their minds. Eleanor gave him a curious look. She knew Alvin was a Jumper, but she wasn't aware that he visited Faction 1 enough to get a feel for it's decor. She raised her eyebrow, Alvin waving it off.

Alvin studied the room, searching for familiar faces. Marla was standing along the far wall with her guards, her gold cape brighter than usual to remind the guests to not act out of hand. "I think Kamus is trying to stir something up tonight," Alvin said, his blue eyes counting the guards, confirming that all of them were in attendance, "He definitely stocked up on guards and extra protection." Miri shook her head, "He's not worried about an attack, he wants to appear powerful." Eleanor nodded as she let out a long breath, "Instill fear."

"Drinks to wet the pallet?" A tall, slender man interrupted the conversation between the three, his servant clothing a deep gold, rather than its usual dusty brown. He was holding a silver saucer, multiple flutes of champagne balancing on its surface. The three grabbed a flute, thanking him.

Alvin pretended to yawn as he shook the glass over his shoulder, the liquid spilling out into a planter. Miri blinked before flashing him a look. "Seriously?" She hissed. Alvin shrugged, his voice a harsh whisper, "I don't trust that shit! Don't come crying to me when there's… Poison in your bubbly!" Miri shrugged, taking a small sip to annoy him.

"O-Oh my gosh…" She grabbed her throat, her eyes widening. "Miri I told you! Are you okay?" Alvin placed a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head, "It's almost like… It's actual champagne!" She gasped, taking another sip. Alvin crossed his arms, anger on his face. Eleanor chuckled, sipping from her flute and nodding in agreement.

"Funny. Wow that was so funny. Funniest joke you've ever told, actually!" Alvin said to the young girl, grabbing a flute from a saucer that passed near him.

"What can I say," she tilted her flute towards him, "I'm a natural comedian." Winking, Miri turned to walk away to mingle with the many groups, hoping to pick up on some new leads into the rebellion. Alvin sighed, looking to Eleanor, "Well, guess that leaves us." Eleanor shook her head, turning on her heels to join the scholars with their books, most likely discussing publishing as Roul's vendor.

Alvin scrunched his face, annoyed that his group had disbanded so quickly. He wasn't in much of a mood to mingle, he started to grow tired of holding up the Lord Roul act. "Lord Roul," a feminine voice purred in his direction, "Why, I haven't seen you at a ball in weeks. We all thought you fled." The voice belonged to a woman in a long, ruby green dress. She was taller, her brown hair falling down her back in heavy curls.

"Oh, hey Lani." He sipped from his champagne, angry that it was just simple champagne. "Yep, believe your eyes. Roul is at a ball. How could I miss out on Kamus?" The woman shrugged, "Well, you've missed out on things before." He fought back an eye roll, knowing she was referring to the date her House had offered him. Sipping his drink again, Alvin flashed her a smile, "Oh c'mon. You know no one would really benefit from having an alliance with House Roul. We only have books."

The brunette chuckled, shaking her head as she looked to the ground, "Oh Brent, not everyone is in it for alliances. Believe it or not, some Houses find you charming and fresh." She smiled at him, resting her hand on his arm. He smirked, his eyes moving from her hand to the rest of the ball.

"Do you know what's going on here? This doesn't feel like the usual get together." Lani shook her head, lowering her hand. "I know what you mean, the air is heavier," she sighed, "but can't say I know anything on the source." Alvin nodded, sipping his drink again. He stiffened as he saw a woman approaching him. Clarissa.

"Lord Roul! You didn't tell me you were coming…" Clarissa was tense, her eyes traveling between Lani and Alvin. "Oh yeah? I could've sworn…" He scratched his head, trying to act like he had forgotten. Clarissa shook her head, smiling at Lani. Alvin noticed that her smile held a warning for the other girl. _Jealousy? I barely even see this girl._ Alvin was a bit confused, "Didn't you come with someone, Clarissa?" Taken by surprised, Clarissa stuttered and shook her head. "Well yes, my father thought it would be best if I shifted my interest towards a more successful House."

 _Ouch. Alright, then._ Alvin gave her a stiff smile, congratulating her on the upgrade. He felt Lani try to stifle a laugh, not very successfully. The awkwardness between the three grew, not looking like it was going to get better as another woman approached them. _This is gonna be a long night_.

—-

"I'm telling you Sam, high heels were invented by the devil himself!" Brittany complained as she leaned against the balcony, trying her best to pull her weight off of her aching feet. Sam rolled his eyes, chuckling at his friend. "Brittany, hun. Out of all of the intense training Lanus has put us through, you would think high heels would be nothing." She scrunched up her face playfully, drinking from her glass.

The two had arrived at the ball with Lanus before the crowd, giving them the perfect opportunity to climb the long staircase to the balcony. Being assassins, they enjoyed keeping out of the crowds, staying up on the balcony where they could observe and not, well, socialize. They both weren't fans of the people with money in faction 3.

Brittany eyed Sam, watching him finish his glass. "Slow down. We're still 'on the job' remember?" Sam rolled his eyes, picking up on her sarcasm as she finished her drink as well. "Oh yeah," he replied, leaning his arms over the edge of the railing, "we're really going to slice up some men on these white tiles." Brittany smirked, "Don't tempt me… It's been awhile."

Brittany looked up at the ceiling, her eyes tracing the crisp lines, giving away that it was made of black tile. _A bit extensive,_ Brittany preferred more of a minimalistic look. "Do we still not know why Lanus dragged us here? He usually likes coming alone." Brittany asked, turning herself to face the room with Sam. "Who knows. Maybe he just likes to show us off." Frowning, Brittany stretched her arms. She longed to jump from the rooftops, and at least punch somebody, to stretch and engage her muscles. "Uneasy, want me to start a fight?" Brittany shook her head, "Nice of you, but I think I'll be okay."

The two flinched as classical music blared into the room, singling the official start of the ball. "Holy. Shit." Sam said, rubbing his ears from the sudden noise. Brittany laughed, her blue orbs watching as pairs began to spin across the white tile. "Hm," she said, "it's actually kind of pretty from up here with the white tiles… Still, I think it'd look better with some red." Sam nudged her, gasping excitedly.

"Well, well my man seems to have arrived," he pointed in the direction of a tall, brunette man in a dark red shirt, "Lord Roul." Brittany followed his finger, her breath catching as she spotted the figure. Sam clicked his tongue, "and he doesn't seem too entertained by the ladies. Maybe he needs some male attention." He winked as he began to head towards the stairs.

Feeling herself grow anxious, Brittany grabbed Sam's arm. "Wait! What am I supposed to do while you go swoon over one of our top targets?" Sam raised an eyebrow, swatting away her hand. "Maybe try socializing? I know it's hard for you to venture out of dark corners, but maybe we could learn more about the other factions." She quickly shushed him, knowing they shouldn't be openly discussing factions. "Are you crazy? Roul will know who you are." Shaking his head, Sam continued his descent, "No no, hun. He'd probably know who you are, since you guys made that 'I couldn't finish the job I hesitated' eye contact."

Brittany blushed, accepting defeat as she watched Sam head out onto the floor, passing around the dancing couples. She let her eyes take in more of her surroundings, checking for fast exits and escapes. _The thoughts of an assassin,_ she sighed, recognizing the vendor from the market. _Vendor my ass. A vendor would never be invited to a ball._ "Neither would an assassin," she said to herself, straightening her dress and checking her hair as she stood her tallest.

She made her way down the stairs, falling into her act of a very intimidating woman. A Darkling guarding the staircase looked at her suspiciously. She stared back, no wanting the creature to know how nervous it made her. "What?" She snapped at it, the creature averted its gaze back to the dancers. Smirking, Brittany turned to walk to the scholars table, a feline-like smirk on her red lips, her hips swaying.

—-

Eleanor was deep in conversation about different recipes for pound cake, one of her favorite topics, when her eyes caught a figure moving like black silk approaching her table. She swallowed nervously, realizing it was the same movement and confidence of the woman she saw in the market. Straightening her jacket, Eleanor cleared her throat.

She noted that the woman moved with grace, but not the usual grace of a noblewoman. Her walk was stealthy, quiet, dangerous. _Like a silent killer_ , Eleanor finished her own thoughts, trying her best to not let her eyes give away her nerves.

"Weren't you in the market today?" A voice purred at her, egging her on to answer. Eleanor looked up, the woman smiling at her and daring her to say no, a champagne flute was delicately gripped between her nimble fingers.

"Wh-Why yes, that was me. Just selling books was all." Eleanor hoped she didn't give away her fear. Fearful of the ease the woman moved with, terrified of how her voice sounded like daggers.

The woman raised an eyebrow, moving her glass to her lips with a grace that cats would envy. "Did you need something, Miss?" Eleanore asked nervously.

"Me? Oh, yes. I was looking for someone to accompany me with getting some fresh air." Her words were a request, but the smile that followed told Eleanore that she didn't have a choice.

Eleanor stood, closing the conversation as she excused herself. _Why am I sweating? She's not going to kill me…_ She followed the light brunette closely, noting a few familiar features. The confidence of her turned heads. _She barely fits the assassin's description…_ She noted the crystal, blue eyes, shivering from the resemblance.


	10. Loose Ends

***Author's Note* An update! So sorry about the length of time that has passed since the last time I've added to this story. I lost a bit of motivation, to be honest, but I'm back! Here we gooooo**

Chapter 10: Loose Ends

 _"_ _She wears strength and darkness equally well, the girl has always been half goddess, half hell."_

 _\- Nikita Gill_

 **-Faction 3: The Ball-**

Alvin was growing tired of entertaining. Luckily for him, the group of people around him began to thin out as people paired off to dance. He sucked on his teeth, his hand automatically reaching for a third glass of champagne. "Brent?" He raised his glass, turning to the voice of Lani. The woman was linking her arm into his as she began to pull him towards the dance floor. "Shall we?"

Alvin smiled nervously, hating the chuckle that slipped past his lips. First, he didn't want to dance. Second, he was feeling the champagne more than he'd like to admit. "L-Lani, listen I…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Alvin was interrupted. "Lord Roul, is it?" Confused, Alvin turned towards the hand that now rested on his shoulder. A tall man was smiling at him. "Ah! I've been looking for you. It's me, Samuel?" Alvin nodded slowly, seeing this as an escape.

"Yes… Samuel! It's been… Years?" Sam nodded, agreeing to the time frame Alvin had offered. "Lani, if you don't mind, I am going to catch up with an old friend." The woman looked angry. She quickly turned on her heels, finding herself another man to accompany her on the dance floor.

"Man, why are women so confusing…" Alvin said as he watched Lani walk off, "Anyway, do I know you?" Sam shook his head, sticking out his hand to introduce himself. "I don't think so. I'm Samuel, but you can call me Sam. I work for a local library."

Alvin smiled, Sam's heart fluttered. _A true gentleman_. He watched Alvin's arm closely as he extended his hand to meet Sam's, _with arms to hold me at night._ "I'm Alv- Brent…" Alvin chuckled, trying to cover up his small slip. Sam hardly noticed. "Nice to meet you officially. Do you mind if we take this away from the main crowd?" Alvin shook his head, relieved to escape the loud music.

"Did you have questions on publishing? It might be best to take those up with my vendor," Alvin said as the two stood off to the side. Sam smiled, sipping his drink. "Oh, your vendor. I believe I saw her in the market earlier today…" Sam's words trailed off as he caught sight of the vendor being guided outside by, no other than, Brittany. He felt his heart pace quicken, wondering what she was planning, _Oh we are in for it tonight_. "Is everything alright?" Alvin asked, following his eyes in hopes of finding the source that caught Sam's attention.

Reacting quickly, Sam stepped in front of his gaze, blocking Brittany as she stepped outside. "Oh no! I just thought I had seen a familiar face," he tried to hide his nerves, "nothing too exciting, yet." _I know she's itching for action, but the vendor?!_ His nerves made him fidget. No one caused this reaction in him like his reckless friend. "Did you need another drink?" Sam's worries were interrupted, 'Why, Lord Roul. What a gentleman." He winked, taking the flute from Alvin's hand.

"So, you said you saw her in the market? Eleanor, my vendor?" Alvin asked, eyeing the blonde haired man suspiciously. "Eleanor. Hm. I thought her name would be a bit more exotic, but yes Eleanor your vendor." Alvin's breathing quickened, remembering that Eleanor had mentioned that a smaller woman and a taller man asked about Roul's books in particular. "Why did you interrupt my socializing, anyway? Not many people visit my booth in the marketplace," Alvin muttered as he sipped on his drink.

Sam blinked slowly, trying his best to keep up his wall, _my captain wants you dead and it's part of my job to make sure that you are_. "I find you to be interesting. A little friendship never hurt anybody." Sam smiled, his eyes trying to catch sight of Brittany and where she took the poor vendor.

A frown formed on Alvin's face. Friendship was all he had been searching for for the past 5 years. The friendship he had lost. "Listen, if you don't have any questions for me I'm going to get back to the groups," Alvin looked for Miri. Sam nodded quickly, "Yes. Questions. I have some…" His words grew quiet again, this time he felt his anxiety getting the best of him as he hurried to the outdoor balcony to Brittany. _If she kills someone without me, I swear._ "Some what? Hey!" Alvin placed his glass down, trying to follow Sam as closely as he could, the idea of him being at the marketplace with the assassin in the back of his mind. _He moves like water, no way he's average._

Brittany smiled to herself as the vendor followed her outside onto the balcony, the fresh, night air hitting her face. "Hm. Dark night, isn't it?" She said, turning to rest her elbow on the cool rail. "Funny, that's what my friend said. I'm afraid I don't feel the difference." Eleanor replied, shrinking under Brittany's gaze as she studied her. "What's your name, Vendor?" Brittany's smile faded, her face appearing more demanding.

Eleanor wasn't sure what it was, but she felt the need to tell this woman everything. She had a pull, danger? She wasn't sure. "Eleanor." She hated how fast she gave her real name away. "And what do you really do in this faction?" Brittany smirked as Eleanor's eyes widened. _So she does know about the other factions._ "I-I don't know what you mean…" Eleanor froze as Brittany pinned her under her gaze, her elbow closer to her own. "I only know there are three… I've never traveled to the others." She could tell that wasn't the answer the auburn haired woman was hoping for. _Please don't kill me._ She thought words she wanted to say. She could feel the danger and darkness pulsing from her.

"Hm. Interesting." Brittany stepped closer, fluid like water, silent like shadow, "I thought a scholar like you would know more." Eleanor could've sworn she heard the click of a dagger, but she smiled nervously. "I'm sorry to disappoint, I have no more information for you." Brittany pouted, unsatisfied.

"Listen," she felt something sharp hover on her side facing the balcony rails. Brittany's calm demeanor left her, replaced with a cold blooded killer. "I know something is going on with Lord Roul. Why else would he be on Lanus' list? It would be in your best interest to tell me everything…" There was that feline smile again, "Lanus makes sure to keep us up on torture techniques…" She whispered the last part in Eleanor's ear, sweat forming on the blonde's forehead.

"He-He's a Jumper…" She closed her eyes tightly, cursing at how simple it was for her to get information. Why was she such a coward. *click* the sharpness disappeared. "There we go, who would've thought you were so good at conversation?" She smiled at her again.

"Who are you…" Her words were quiet. Shock filled her when she replied, picking up on her whispers, _her senses are immaculate_. "If I told you my name, I'd have to kill you at this very moment." Her eyes were enough evidence that she wasn't kidding. "Still want to know?"

Eleanor went to reply, but her words turned into a surprised yelp as the balcony doors opened quickly. "Brittany! What are you doing?" The woman dramatically rolled her eyes, her black dress making her seem like an upset shadow, "Sam, I'm getting information." She pointed to Eleanor, "and now thanks to your grand entrance, she knows my name!" She threw her hands up, Eleanor's eyes immediately focusing on the black swirls the covered her arm onto her back.

Eleanor was frozen. Brittany… Brittany… She knew that name, and she knew her. She covered her mouth to hide her shock. "She doesn't seem to care much anymore anyway," Sam motioned to the shaking form of Eleanor. "What'd you do to her? I haven't seen anything this scared since the chihuahua who was almost ran over by that rolling cinnamon roll the other day." Brittany shook her head, her eyes back on Eleanor. _Oh god please look away…_

 _Brittany. It's been five years… And she's an assassin? The TOP assassin. The out to kill Alvin assassin? Why doesn't she remember me?_ She turned towards the woman "Eleanor. I'm Eleanor. It's me, Ellie?" Brittany raised an eyebrow, nodding as she slowly reply, "Yes. And I" she pointed to herself, "don't care anymore." Eleanor was confused, her mouth stuttering to find words, _What did this faction do to you?_

"She's no use anyway," she waved her off, crossing her arms as she leaned against the rail, "I guess Lord Roul is a Jumper, but what's the use when we can't travel with him." Sam contemplated, then agreed, turning to head back in.

"H-Hey! Why'd you run off so quickly…" Alvin opened the doors to the balcony, almost knocking over Sam. His eyes landed on Eleanor's terrified form first, full of confusion, "Ellie? What are you…" his eyes took in more, landing on Brittany. His eyes traveled up the black dress that hugged her body like ink, then to her face. He jumped back, holding Sam in front of him. "YOU! It's you. I knew you'd be here." He recognized her as the assassin. Sam placed a hand over his heart, gasping like a maiden in a romance move.

"Lord Roul, how nice of you to come to me. I didn't want to waste more time finding you." Her words weren't sincere and they made Alvin feel small and vulnerable. Eleanor was frantically waving at Alvin, mouthing her name. "Stop that, it's distracting," Brittany quickly said to Eleanor, causing the woman to shrink back, her hands behind her back.

"Not here… This balcony can be seen from multiple locations…" _Was she crazy?_ Sam tried to reason with her, but Brittany was already closing the gap, dagger in hand. "You heard Lanus, finish the job…" She raised her dagger, Eleanor covering her eyes behind them. Her arm was stopped by Sam, his hand grasping her wrist. "Yes, I know what Lanus said, but we can't afford exposure."

She ripped her hand out of his arm, "Fine." She began to walk back into the ballroom, stopping next to Alvin, "I won't be so forgiving next time." The men watched her leave, Eleanor breathing loudly as she sunk to the floor.

"She's just having a moment is all. Lanus is PISSED." Sam said casually, turning to Eleanor. "Sorry, she can be pushy… No hard feelings?" Eleanor shook her head, gasping for air. "N-No, but who was she?" Sam shrugged, turning back to the ballroom and leaving the question open.

Alvin quickly hurried to Eleanor's side, helping his friend through a few extensive breathing exercises. "Ellie, c'mon. She didn't kill you you're fine." Eleanor shook her head, straightening her shawl. "You really don't recognize her? Not even a bit?" She was in disbelief. Out of all of the people to forget Brittany, she thought Alvin would be the last.

Alvin shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "Just… Her eyes. I've seen them before, but I can't quite place where." Eleanor took a deep breath, standing up straighter. "Brittany. Do you know the name Brittany." Alvin shook his head slowly. "Can't say I…" realization hit him. Reaching out his arm to sturdy himself on the bar, Alvin inhaled deeply. "Brittanyyyyyy… Oh god we are in deep shit." Eleanor nodded slowly, watching her leader rub his eyes out of frustration and anger.

"First," Alvin pointed to his finger, "Simon is being used as some creepy ass puppet. And now Brittany is a deadly ass assassin who is obviously ruthless." Eleanor nodded, sighing. "She knew about the factions if that makes you feel any better?"

Alvin sarcastically nodded, "Oh! Yes. That makes me feel great. My best friend is out to actually slice my head off of my body, but she is aware of the factions. Godspeed."

"Guys!" The two looked up, Miri in the doorway. "What are you doing out here?" Eleanor went to respond, but Miri held up her hand. "You know what, never mind. It's… It's time." Nerves struck all of them, the trumpets sounding that Kamus was descending the stairs.


	11. Caving

***IMPORTANT* I realized I have made a mistake of making Alvin and Simon's meeting -present day-. For this to make sense, their meeting should have been a few days before the ball. I am so sorry for my mistake! I hope it didn't confuse anyone too much,**

Chapter 11: Caving

 _"_ _People like to say that the conflict is between good and evil. The real conflict is between truth and lies."_

 _\- Miguel Ruiz_

 **-3 weeks ago: Faction 1-**

"Then I'll kill you. I'll kill you all." The words hit Alvin with enough force to stop his breath. The man who stood before him was his younger brother, and he was ready to kill him. Clearing his throat. Alvin shifted his gaze to the ground, finding it nearly impossible to look Simon in the eyes.

"Simon… Why would you want to kill us?" He asked his brother quietly, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer he would receive. Simon smirked, crossing his toned arms with a swift movement. "It's simple. You, all of you, are a threat to the Cousins. They do nothing but the best for their people." Alvin couldn't believe what he was hearing. His own brother, the man he always looked up to for decisions, was siding with the two most terrible beings in faction 1.

"Simon…" Alvin reached out, but stopped himself from getting too close, "Lillian and Magnus have corrupted those who live in central. Just look around," he motioned with his arm to the door, "Northside is not as fortunate as those who live within the marbled city."

Simon scoffed, ' _this general has no idea what he is talking about. His mind is corrupt.'_ Lillian's voice slithered into his mind, her power and control reaching for his body. A shiver traveled up his skin as he felt her grip tighten. Even from the distance he had travelled, the cousins could still manipulate him to no end. "You should be grateful that they sent me and didn't come themselves."

The older brother looked up, his gaze burning through Simon. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave. There is no rebellion being planned." A dark chuckle slipped past Simon's lip, his hand reaching for the sword sheathed at his hip. "I'll leave once the rebellion is defeated."

The sword slid free, the point glinting. Simon held it with both hands, staring the general down. _"End him. End him before he has the chance to hurt you more than you already do. End them all."_ The muscles in his arms twitched, the motion of his arms swinging were more the power within him than his own.

*Shing* His sword hit that of the general's, blocking his swing. "Simon! Please. Hear me out! It's me, your brother!" Alvin was on the defense, not wanting to attack his own brother. Simon raised his sword, readying for his next attack. "I don't have a brother…" His words were silent, a near whisper.

Alvin blocked the attack again, rolling on his side from the shear force of Simon's sword hitting his own. _"A brother? We were unaware. He does have your eyes."_ Her voice again, tickling his nerves. Simon shook his head, hoping this general wasn't of his blood. The cousins would use this against him. He refused to listen.

Simon turned, grunting as he swung his sword, hitting the desk where Alvin's head would have been. "Simon… Listen!" Another clank as the swords hit, catching the attention of Brant. "Hey what's going on… General look out!" Brant drew his sword, blocking a fatal swing from Simon.

"Well, I guess you'll both have to go. Stand down and give into the crown or I'll execute you." Brant didn't hesitate with his attacks, swinging his sword, he jumped in front of Alvin, protecting his general. _"Kill him first. Enjoy it."_ Simon smirked at the demand, feinting to the left as he struck Brant between the ribs.

"No!" Alvin screamed, breathing heavily as he watched blood fall from Brant's lips. Simon twisted the sword deeper, his blue eyes not leaving Brant's brown. He was victorious, and he enjoyed watching the life slip from his prey. _"Excellent, pet."_

Brant gasped, coughing as blood filled his lungs from the puncture of Simon's sword. He felt his life ending, his breathing short and quick. "N-No… Please don't… Evil… Darkness…" Brant uttered his last words as Simon slid his body off of his sword. His once white armor was dripping with red. He felt his body tense, the scar on his back reminding him that he wasn't there to mess around.

 _"_ _Very good. Swing harder next time."_ Simon gritted his teeth against the shock running through his body after the command, strength being lended to him. He turned on his feet, coming face to face with Alvin.

Alvin blinked back tears, shoving the image of Brant's death to the back of his mind. "Simon, please. I don't want to do this." He knew his words meant nothing as Simon lunged at him. Raising his hand, Alvin forced his brother's body back against the wall with air slipping past his palm.

Simon's body crashed against the wall, falling limp to the wooden floor. _I didn't want to do that, brother._ Alvin sighed, shaking his head as he stood over the unconscious Simon. He gripped his arms, securing his wrists behind his back as he confiscated Simon's sword. _Why you?_ Alvin let a tear fall down his cheek as he picked Simon's heavy form off of the floor, moving his own brother to the only cell Northside had.

 **-Faction 2-**

Three days. It had been three days since she had passed the leather journal over to Theodore for further inspection. She had found it in the local library, the pages practically pulling her to the shelf, begging for her to read it. She didn't. The words of the first entry alone were enough to scare her into never leaving her small apartment.

 _Who would write such things… Who would want such things?_ She sighed, running her fingers on the white marble countertop in her kitchen. Jeanette had chosen the countertop to specifically remind her why she was still fighting. _For him… For all of them._

Stretching her arms above her head, Jeanette turned to look out her window. Her face scrunched in confusion at what she saw. _Hm. Rain again? In June?_ Her eyes curiously scanned the dark clouds that were headed towards the city. She tapped a manicured finger on her chin, finding the weather a bit strange. "But what do I know. Everything is strange these days…" She shook her head, grabbing her long brown coat to head out.

She cursed as she ducked under the store fronts for cover, regretting that she didn't believe that the rain clouds would pour today. "Damnit, and I just did my hair this morning." She was trying her best to hurry to the library, hoping to find more strains of what the darkness had left behind.

Turning left, Jeanette quickly headed down an alleyway. About halfway down, Jeanette was stopped by a strange man. "Good day, young lady…" His eyes were dark, swirling patterns of grey. Jeanette pulled her jacket tighter around her shoulders. _This man talks like he's from the medieval times show…_ "… G-Good day…" She gave him a nervous smile, nudging past his shoulder.

A hand gripped her arm, turning her back. "Oh not so fast, m'lady. You have caught the interest of a very important being…" Jeanette gave the man a confused look, his forced smile setting her nerves on high alert. "N-No I don't have any spare change," she tried to pull away, "so sorry."

The man smirked, pressing her against the wall as she struggled. "It's not change we are looking for, Jeanette." She gasped as he said her name, his palm pressing against the cool brick, sending the pair into a dark abyss.

Falling. Jeanette remembered this feeling. It was the same falling she had experienced when Theodore sent the two of them out of faction 1. _What did they call it? Jumping?_ Her thoughts swirled, the grip on her arm tightening.

 _I'm feeling.. I can't…_ Her eyes were heavy, closing as she felt reality slip from her. Spiraling. Her mind was spiraling out of control into the blackness of being unconscious.

 **-Faction 3: Darkling Cave-**

"Yes… I have her." The darkling threw the unconscious form of Jeanette to the feet of a cloaked figure. The figure scoffed, "She is unconscious? Well, I suppose it's better than dead." The darkling nodded in agreement, "She passed out on the Jump over, her power is strong, but all light." He pointed to the white swirls on her ankle.

The figure chuckled. "I'm not too worried. Brittany started out like this. Powerful. Good. But my training turned her into nothing but evil and hate." He lifted Jeanette's chin, studying her face. "Pretty little thing. Kamus will be pleased."

The darkling smiled, scooping Jeanette up into his arms as the figure waved him off. "Now, take her to the cells. Kamus will be in after the ball." Nodding, the darkling carried Jeanette down a flight of stairs. "Yes, Captain Lanus."

Jeanette's body was placed into a cold cell.


	12. Daggers

Chapter 12: Daggers

 _"_ _The measure of a man is what he does with power."_

 _\- Plato_

 **-Faction 3-**

Silence. That is all she heard as the guests of the ball gathered around the stairwell. Heartbeats. She felt every single one in the room, some slow and calm, others quick and anxious. Her own beating with the slow and calm. Brittany swallowed, standing up straight at the left side of the stairwell, Sam at the other. Though they may be Lanus's assassins, they were His protectors; Average humans granted the ability of enhanced senses and strength to defend the Savior from outside threats.

Her crystal eyes scanned the room, landing on the trio that she knew to be the biggest threat in the room. _People just don't get it,_ she thought to herself, shifting her deadly gaze to meet Sam's calm one across the way. He gave her a look as if to tell her to calm down, that no one is crazy enough to try anything. She felt her shoulders relax, a calming breath releasing itself from her lungs.

The door above the stairwells opened, the black swirls that climbed her arms tingling with power that was not her own. She straightened even more, facing forward to watch the reactions of many as He descended the stairs.

Steps. That's what she heard next. Confident steps and the surge of power that came with them. He was descending. The expressions of the guests were a sea of mixture. Some seemed excited, happy, triumphant. Others seemed to cower and sink down into themselves, scared by what they were facing. _They must not feel it._ Brittany breathed in, accepting His touch of power. A black cloak with a high collar passed her on the stairs, stopping to stand between both her and Sam. _It's about time._ She smirked, taking in His height and golden hair. He always wore a red mask, giving more props to his illusion of intimidation.

"Ah. Greetings all!" He opened his arms in a welcoming gesture. Some clapped excitedly and nodded their heads. Some seemed to shake from nerves, while others stared with what seemed to be hate. Those were the ones Brittany watched. A deep chuckle left His lips, vibrating the room. "I see that you all seemed to be having a great time, I hope my entrance doesn't cause the air to falter." Brittany smirked at his words, making sure the reactions of the guests were good enough.

"For those of you who are still confused, or threw away your invite, It is I, your Lord Kamus." This resulted in thundering claps from most of the crowd, but some still stared him down. Almost challengingly. _Idiots. They don't know what they're up against_. Brittany shook her head at the challengers, shifting her gaze back to the figure in the middle of the room.

"You all might be wondering why I have requested you all to join me tonight," murmuring could be heard throughout the room. He clasped his hands, the motion alone quick and fluid like dripping oil. "I have a small surprise for some of you." Brittany could have sworn he was looking at the trio that had known her name. Who had caused a bit of a fuss. _Interesting._

A devious smirk stretched across His red lips, taunting the trio just slightly. Alvin felt Miri cringe at the sight, Eleanor's breathing quickening. It had been years since he had seen the face of the being who changed his life for the worse. Alvin stared back, not daring to tear his blue eyes away from the challenging gaze of the black ones across the room. _He knows who we are. Only a fool would think of us as average._ Alvin took in the being, He seemed to have a power radiate off of him. His skin was just as a pale, His blue suit switched to a black as dark as the dress Brittany wore.

Kamus looked away, turning his gaze to his assassins. Alvin felt anger bubble in him from the way Brittany looked at Kamus with an approving gaze, Kamus nodding to her. "I have found a traitor to the Crown. A woman who believes I do no good! That I only want to hurt all!" The nobles in the room applauded. _They don't know what it's like to live on the streets. To not be privileged enough to get this type of treatment._ Alvin thought as he took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Not only did I bring her, but I am sure some will recognize her…" Kamus motioned to the large doors above, a brunette woman struggling against the grip of the darlklings emerging. Smirking, Kamus watched as she was dragged down the stairs, her mouth bound by a dark black piece of cloth.

"Hello, child." His smile stretched across his pale skin, his gloved fingers running down her cheek. "Long time no see? Perhaps?" The woman shook her head, screaming at him through the cloth. He knitted his eyebrows, "Still not thankful for all I do?" She shook her head furiously.

Eleanor gasped at the sight of the woman, her brown hair tugging at her memories. She knew this woman, this woman was Jeanette. Eleanor nudged Alvin, feeling him stiffen. _He knows. He has to know._

Jeanette was breathing heavily, her thoughts traveling at a thousand miles per hour. She thought she would be ready to face Him when the time came, but her reaction shows that she would have never been ready. Her eyes searched the room for familiar faces, landing on Eleanor's. To her left she spotted Alvin, then her eyes met Miri's. She saw the recognition. _Oh thank god. She knows._ Jeanette nodded towards her sister, turning to gaze at Brittany, her best friend. She sighed in relief until Brittany and Kamus exchanged a knowing glance. _Wait… What?_

Brittany felt that she had seen the captive before, but she pushed the idea to the back of her mind. _Just forget. You don't need those who had abandoned you._ She let out a shaky breath, watching as Kamus ran his long fingers along the woman's cheek. _A live execution? At a ball? This seems… Out of place._ Brittany faced the room, trying her best to forget about the emotions the woman brought out of her. She licked her lips, feeling the pull of power Kamus had on her.

Shifting her gaze to His, she nodded, knowing he would want her assistance. Their gaze was broken as an additional cloaked figure moved to stand next to Jeanette. _Lanus. Of course._ Even just the sight of him made Brittany's blood boil, but she knew not to disobey.

"Yes my Lord Kamus. We found her rummaging through old documents." Lanus's words dripped with evil. _Old documents?_ Brittany was a bit confused, but a traitor to the crown was a traitor to all. Kamus nodded, "Well done finding her. You know all traitors must have a public execution… Though I thought this one would be more entertaining at a ball celebrating me." Jeanette's eyes widened as she felt the cold tip of a dagger against her back.

Kamus waved a hand, motioning Lanus to take a step back. "Nuh uh uh. You get to do all of the executions. I was thinking maybe…" He acted as if he was looking around, his eyes landing on Brittany, "your best student may take a shot at it."

Brittany raised an eyebrow. _Me?_ She thought, the room tensing and waiting for her response. "Me…? I-I couldn't. I'm not equipped." Lanus let out a loud laugh, shaking his head. "Nonsense, Brittany. You will do this. Kamus picking you is an honor." She hated didn't want others to see her kill, but the sudden shock she felt in her body reminded her that her choices were thin.

She felt Sam's gaze, telling her to choose her next move wisely. Brittany straightened, confidently approaching Kamus. She gazed up at him, nodding.

Jeanette stared at Brittany's back, willing her to remember. She felt a stray tear slip down her cheek as she eyes the dark swirls on her sister's arm. Jeanette noted the change of Brittany's body. Once delicate, her body was now toned, quick, a machine for killing. _Why am I losing everyone?_ Simon's face flashing in her mind.

"Oh, how perfect." Kamus turned to clap, exciting the crowd. Brittany held her composure, turning slowly to face the bound woman. Lanus pulled the cloth from Jeanette's mouth, tossing it to the side. "Do. Not. Hesitate. Not like last time," Lanus said as he moved to stand behind Jeanette to watch his star assassin finish her job.

Brittany closed her eyes, not wanting to look at the woman before her. Jeanette shook her head, quietly whispering a mix of please and Brittany's name, her words shaky and uncertain. Reaching for her thigh, Brittany unsheathed her prized dagger. Kamus nodded approval at her, moving next to Lanus.

Power. That's what she was feeling. Brittany watched as Jeanette shook her head, tears staining her cheeks. _Do I… No. You don't. Forget those who abandoned you._

"Brittany! No please. It's me! Your sister, Jeanette." Jeanette was pleading as she watched Brittany wipe the edge of her dagger, readying to slit her throat. "Y-You can't do this. I know you." _She doesn't know anything_. Brittany's face was unreadable. Jeanette closed her eyes, savoring her final breaths.

"Let's hurry it up, dear Brittany." The words were a demand from Lord Kamus, someone Brittany knew she needed to listen to. She could feel the nervous energy from Sam. "No. You don't know me." She whispered, her eyes finally meeting the captive's. Jeanette sobbed, tearing her eyes away to find those of the others. Miri was frozen, tears on her cheeks. Eleanor was covering her eyes as Alvin watched in horror.

Brittany raised her dagger to the side, the blade in line and ready to cut across Mimi's throat. "Brittany! No!" The voice was Alvin's, but Brittany continued to ready her knife. "Silence at once!" Kamus's words echoed and bounced off of the walls. "Now, let's move on. Hurry, now." Brittany nodded, swallowing.

"Now!" The words came from Sam. This was the cue Brittany had been waiting for. She lowered her dagger, missing Jeanette's throat. As her blade passed Jeanette, she flung it, landing her true target.

Lanus gasped as he felt the sharp edge of the dagger dig into the side of his neck, blood spurting from the deep cut, staining the marble tiles. He fell to his knees, holding his wound as blood filled his mouth. "Y-You… You bitch…" His final words, aimed at Brittany.

Gasps and screams filled the room, guests filing out of the doors. Brittany didn't hesitate, she cut the rope binding Jeanette's wrists, twisting to stab the darkling that jumped towards them. Sam moved fast, lunging towards the darklings that lined the left of the room.

Jeanette sprung to her feet, turning to watch Brittany tear through the darklings at a fast pace, her daggers leaving her fingers and finding them again. Marla, the captain of the guard, met by Alvin's side. "What.. What's going on?" She raised her voice over the screams of the crowd, discarding her gold cloak. Alvin shook his head, not too sure himself.

The ballroom was almost empty of scared guests, Kamus filling with rage. He let out a low growl, watching as his prized fighter tore through every last one of his darklings. "Enough!" His words were loud. The guests stopped in their tracks, Brittany and Sam fell to the ground as the electric shock travelled through their bodies. "Kneel before me, now."

Brittany's legs moved for her, the black blood from the darklings Sam and her had slaughtered stuck to their skin. "Please explain. What is the meaning of this?" His words were angry. Brittany's eyes defiantly stared into his, her mouth a straight line. "It must end, Kamus. The treatment of the factions is corrupt."

Her words made Him smirk, he raised his hand, slapping her across the face. The pure strength sent Brittany into the pile of darklings on the ground. She stood slowly, withdrawing her last two daggers. "Hm. What an entertaining and fun turn of events…" He clenched his fist, sending another shock through Brittany that sent her to her knees. "I'll need to sleep on this decision of yours." He closed his black cloak around him, bats circling him as he disappeared.

Sam stood, quickly hurrying to help Brittany up. "Five years… And you finally got him." Brittany let out a weak laugh, staring at Lanus's lifeless form. "It felt better than I thought it would." She stood, turning just in time to dodge the sword swinging down at her.

"H-Hey!" Brittany rolled, Marla standing above her ready to strike. "You. You are the famed assassin who has killed many of my friends!" The sword came down again, Brittany dodging with the grace of a feline. "I can explain. I can explain." Brittany held up her hands, dropping her final daggers.

"Marla… Back down." The words came from Alvin. Marla let out an angry sigh, sheathing her sword back onto her hip. "May I remind you, this one tried killing you, twice. Don't think I didn't see the little balcony fiasco."

Brittany shook her head. "It was all an act. If you guys didn't believe that I was far past saving, this wouldn't have gone as smoothly as Sam and I had been planning." Sam chuckled. "I'm not sure if I would use the term smoothly for this…" He motioned to the bloodied tile, the piles of darklings scattered across the room. Brittany smirked, turning to face her friends.

"Wait… Y-You know…" Jeanette was shaking still, hugging herself. Brittany nodded, approaching them slowly. "Yeah… I wasn't going to kill you, Jean." As she got closer, the four friends leaned away, still nervous about her. "You know, that's brilliant." Eleanor said, straightening when she noticed the disappointment on Brittany's face.

"But how can we trust that you two won't slit our throats in our sleep?" Asked Miri, eyeing her leader. Brittany crossed her arms as Sam replied, "We have been through the ultimate hell for the past five years trying to set this plan into motion, we wouldn't throw it all away by killing old friends." Brittany nodded in agreement.

Alvin sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Well… Alright. But you two have a lot of explaining to do… Let's all head back to Mel's" he turned to leave, "Marla? You coming?" Marla shook her head. "No. I'm sure Kamus wants us all back at the castle to discuss your," her eyes shot sharply at Brittany, "little fiasco."

Brittany rolled her eyes, turning to Sam. "Shall we? We can't sleep Keep…" She eyed Lanus again, feeling triumph travel through her body. Sam pondered the thought, "I mean why the heck not. Besides, I'd love to get to know you all better…"

Brittany chuckled as she nudged Sam. "Come on, lets go." She grabbed her daggers off of the floor. "We should pick up our gear from the Keep first. We'll meet you guys there…" She smiled as she turned with Sam to leave.


	13. Prisoner

Chapter 13: Prisoner

 _"_ _I think we all have a little dark side we keep under wraps."_

 _\- Fred Savage_

 **-Faction 1: The Marble Palace-**

Magnus paced across the grand floor, his boots clacking against the white tile with every step. "You're making me nervous, cousin," Lillian said from her throne, picking at her long, red nails. She let out a sigh, "Water." A servant girl rushed to her side, a glass of water on a plate.

"Lill… They… I felt a shift." Magnus sternly said, stopping his pacing to face her. "And Simon. We haven't heard from him in a few days." Lillian shook her head, waving his comment off. "Oh calm. I have heard his thoughts. I AM his thoughts. He is doing just fine." She sipped her water casually.

Magnus had always been amazed by the grace his cousin had moved with, how she could wave off anything that could be a threat and destroy anything that dared threaten her. She was pure evil, and he strived to be more than that. "Though I find that to be comforting, I am still curious if he has succeeded in shutting down the rebellion…" his last words tapered off into a silence, the air around him vibrating. "Do you feel that… That pull?" Just as Magnus asked the question, a dark fog began to swirl behind him. Lillian sat up straighter, raising an eyebrow in interest. "I wasn't ready for visitors, Kamus," the words of Lillian sounded annoyed, the expression on her face matching.

A dark chuckle vibrated the floor, Magnus swallowed his nerves. "Shame… I always thought you two showcased great hospitality skills…" Kamus appeared in the room, the fog clearing, "… Guess I was wrong." He wore a long, black coat, the collar tugged high to his ears. His blonde hair was down, pieces flying in front of his face. He pulled his hands out of his pockets, slipping his dark red gloves off, revealing his pale skin.

"L-Lord Kamus…" Magnus bowed his head, clenching his hands to hide the nervous shaking. Kamus smirked, walking past Magnus to sit in the throne next to Lillian. _It's always my throne,_ Magnus thought to himself, sneering before he turned to face Lillian and Kamus. "Enough with the sappy hello's. What do you want…" Lillian said with a bored tone, most of her attention still on her nails.

Kamus crossed one leg over the other, clearing his throat as he got comfortable. "Well, I am not sure if you guys have enough of the power to feel, but our beloved Lanus has… Fallen." The air in the room stilled, Lillian taking her attention from her nails to focus on Magnus.

Magnus shook his head, "L-Lanus? Lillian's brother?" Kamus nodded, sighing "It seems like Lanus thought of everything but his own star assassin turning on him. She was instructed to execute a girl, but instead executed him. Marvelous, I thought. Done with so much grace and no hesitation," he smirked at Magnus, "As Lanus was falling, she tore through ALL of the darklings in attendance." Magnus shook his head, angered. "Why are you entertained by this? He was a key piece in this game we are playing."

Chuckling, Kamus eyed Magnus carefully, "Yes. Indeed, but I noticed a key thing about the assassin. She had the memories, ones we worked so hard to erase five years ago." Magnus nodded, waiting for Kamus to get to his point, "Okay. Great. Just what we need. Another one of them to have the memories." Shaking his head, Kamus replied, "the memories, yes. But her markings were large and very dark. Probably the darkest I have ever seen on any of them. I felt her presence, and I know she felt mine. Her mind could crumble like paper. Lanus did a great job of breaking her in his training."

Magnus smirked at the idea, but quickly licked his lips, "Yes, so say we capture her and tap into her thoughts. Great idea, my Lord. What if she is able to fight it? She sounds like she would be a great addition to the weapon we already have, but I can't think of anything but her turning on us." Lillian nodded, agreeing with Magnus. "I agree. Magnus has a point. If she has already killed Lanus with that much of the power in her, how much persuading would we have to do?"

Kamus shook his head, standing and moving back to the center of the room, "Not much. I can already feel her mind frantically clinging to the memories. She's slipping." Magnus returned to his throne, his eyes hard on Kamus's like Lillian's. "What do you suppose we do then?" Lillian asked, visibly a bit upset about the death of her brother.

"Once your pet returns from ending the rebellion here, we'll send him to faction 3 to do the rest." Lillian nodded, shifting her gaze to the ground. Kamus chuckled, "I must be going now… Sorry about the dust on the tiles. This place could use a bit more darkness." He closed his coat, the fogs reappearing and swirling around his form, leaving nothing but a pile of dark dust behind on tile floor.

"Lillian… I am sorry," Magnus placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder. She shrugged him off, clearing her throat as she stood quickly, "Leave me be. Lanus was useless anyway if he couldn't stand against a small girl." She quickly stormed out of the room, heading into the direction of her quarters.

 **-Faction 1: Northside-**

Simon awoke in a cold, dark place. His eyelids slowly fluttering as he willed his vision to quickly adapt. Sitting up, Simon instantly felt a sharp pain in the left side of his head, his left shoulder sore. _What happened… I thought I killed,_ he groaned as he remembered the general pushing him against the wall. _He used just his hand… How?_ He coughed, pulling his arms around his body in an effort to keep himself warmer, his breath visible.

"You're up…" A voice said to him from the other side of what seemed like bars. "Where am I." Simon demanded, standing and ignoring the pain in his side yelling at him to sit back down. "Northside. I placed you in this cell to contain you." The face of a general came into his view, Simon never wanting to punch someone more.

"Contain me? Good luck…" Simon placed his hand against the bar, willing the flame deep within him to singe the metal. No luck. No warmth. He pulled his hand away, confused at the absent of fire on his palm. "It's… It's marked with runes to keep you from using your ability. I can't risk that." Simon shook his head, slamming his fist against the bar. "Curse you! The crown will hear about this and your little rebellion camp will be burned to the ground."

Tears could be seen in the general's eyes, he wiped them away quickly. "You know… You were once all of our hero… And it pains me that you still are," the man shook his head, turning and leaving the prisoner behind.

 _Their hero? This general doesn't know me. He doesn't want me to be his hero. I've done things that no man should ever have to do. I've killed for their pleasure,_ Simon backed against the wall of the cell, confused and upset. _"Get out. We have gotten news that a larger rebellion is happening. Burn them all."_ He felt the thoughts intrude upon his, pushing his emotions to the side.

"I-I can't…" he quietly replied, scanning the cell for a way out. "The cell is marked, I can't fight it." He felt the chill crawl up the dark swirls on his skin, power being fed to his arm. _"Now, do as I say, pet. I know of the whereabouts of your pretty friend from all of those years ago."_ Simon shuddered, what would they do to her? She's alive? She's alive.

This was all Simon needed. Raising his fist, he smacked his knuckles against the wall of the cell, rock and debris crumbling to his feet.


	14. Her Daggers

Chapter 14: Her Daggers

 _"_ _That little girl was dead and in her place stood a cold-blooded killer."_

 _\- Reyna Pryde, "Unique: A New Breed"_

 **-Faction 3: Mel's Goods-**

A weird silence filled the room as Eleanor, Miri, and Alvin made their way into Mel's store. "Looks like you guys saw a ghost…" He raised an eyebrow as Jeanette followed Alvin into the store. "And a new friend?" Mel grabbed her a towel, noticing the splattered black on her neck and arm from the Darklings. "You have something," he motioned to her body. "Thanks…" She mumbled, grabbing the towel as she tried her best to wipe off the mess.

The group silently made their way to the back, Miri excusing herself to go change out of the purple gown she had worn to the ball. Alvin shrugged off his jacket, throwing it next to the coat rack. "Hey. The rack is their for a reason, pretty boy." Mel grunted, picking Alvin's coat up and placing it on one of the hooks.

Eleanor slowly sat, clearing her mind. Jeanette folded the towel, thanking Mel for his efforts as the sticky, black blood clung to her. "I probably just need a shower…" Jeanette said, trying to lighten the mood with a giggle. Mel smiled, pointing her in the direction of Miri's small room.

Running his fingers through his hair, Alvin sighed loudly. "… What just happened?" Eleanor raised an eyebrow, leaning her chin on her palm at the table. "You tell me, you were there too." The three sat in silence as Alvin and Eleanor both played the events back in their minds. _Brittany remembers me? Remembers us? I thought she was going to kill me… Will she?_ Alvin was lost in his thoughts.

Miri returned to the room, a dark grey dress hanging off her shoulders and clinging to her small frame. "You guys look… Lost?" She looked around the room, Mel shrugging when her gaze landed on him. "It's just Brittany guys! She's not the threat we thought she was!"

Eleanor nodded slowly, "Yes… But she… Did you see how she tore through the Darklings? I don't think one even came close to landing a blow on her…" Eleanor was scared. Brittany was a weapon finely crafted to strike every blow perfectly.

"She almost killed me on the balcony again, mind you." Alvin said, slumping down into a brown chair. Miri rolled her eyes, smirking. "I think we all know Brittany would never be able to kill you." Alvin looked away from Miri's gaze, blushing slightly. Eleanor chuckled. "Oh boy. Let's hope not. By the looks of it, we'd all lose if she took a swing at us."

Mel cleared his throat, "May I ask to be filled in? What happened at the ball that has you guys all shaken up like this?" Alvin rolled his shoulders, stretching, "Well, all was going well. Then Brittany, who I am sure will be here soon, dragged Eleanor out onto the balcony somehow," Eleanor tried to interrupt, being hushed by Miri, "So naturally, I followed because I recognized the woman as the one who tried to knife me down. Once we were out on the balcony, we had issues. Her friend stopped her from stabbing me and ending it there blah blah blah Jeanette was hostage blaaaah Kamus demanded Brittany kill Jeanette, Brittany killed Lanus instead along with at least fifty-two darklings, and now we are here."

Mel blinked, "And people ask why I don't mingle with the nobles," he chuckled. "Lanus? The assassin captain is dead?" He nodded approvingly, "I like her already." Jeanette hurried down the steps, drying her hair. "Like who? I'm Jeanette." She smiled at Mel, "Brittany. She seems deadly. I like a woman who can slice a man's neck when he's least expecting it."

Jeanette giggled, "Yeah… It was… A sight?" She had always pictured Brittany to be firm and caring, not the trained killing machine at the ball. "I'm not sure what this means for the rebellion against the factions," Eleanor said from her chair, wanting to change the topic back to what was truly important.

Miri nodded, "I think there will definitely be changes. Hopefully we can get more information from our new additions."

 **-Faction 3: The Keep-**

Sam and Brittany made their way to the Keep, making sure to slink through the shadows casted by the full moon and the buildings. "Should we use the front door, or…" Brittany shook her head at Sam, pulling herself through the open window on the side. "I… I don't think any of the guest at the ball truly know who we are, so they can't arrest us…" Brittany said quietly, slipping through the halls to check for any form of life.

"Hurry and grab what you need." She said to Sam as she climbed the stairs to her room, unzipping her dress with each step. Sam nodded, turning to head towards his room to change and grab his dark pants, shirt, and cloak.

She opened the door quietly to her room, her sleek dress slipping to the floor and puddling at her feet. _I've missed you…_ She smirked, grabbing her dark suit as she slipped into it, the fit tight and familiar. She checked the hidden compartments, the daggers were still in place. _Good… I left the others at the ball._ Grabbing her dark red cloak and tying it around her shoulders, Brittany turned to meet Sam back downstairs.

"Oh thank god," Sam said dramatically, "I missed seeing you in anything but a dress." She chuckled, shaking her head as she helped him quickly slip his cloak over his face. "Come on, I bet they're waiting for us." The two assassins slipped out of the window, climbing to the top of the roofs, their true homes.

 **-Faction 3: Mel's Goods-**

"And Jeanette won again…" Eleanor sighed as she crossed through the circles drawn on the chalkboard. Smiling, Jeanette clapped to herself. "I've always been the best at tic tac toe." Eleanor rolled her eyes, erasing the x's and o's. "Yeah yeah yeah… Any more challengers?"

"What're you guys doing?" Marla asked as she emerged from the storefront, her eyes scanned Jeanette quickly before turning back to the group. "Doesn't look like planning…" Alvin rolled his eyes, "Marla, we're waiting for others. This is Jeanette." Jeanette smiled, sinking back when Marla didn't return her friendly gesture. "Others… You mean you invited the assassins here." She crossed her arms, obviously displeased.

"Ah calm down. They won't hurt us," Alvin waved off her concern. Marla shook her head, "I just don't think we should trus-" the group let out surprised gasps and yelps as two hooded figures fell through the skylight onto the table in the center of the room. "Trust who?" Replied the figure in the dark red coat. She pulled back her hood, revealing her auburn hair.

Marla let out an annoyed growl, "You two, that's who. And why didn't you just use the front doors like everyone else?" Sam blinked at her, "Doors… Doors… I don't believe… Brittany, do you know what a 'front door' is?" Brittany shook her head, playing around. "Never heard of them… Sorry, but we only use windows and trap doors, maybe that's the word you were looking for." Marla grabbed her coat, turning to leave, "Don't make me regret this," she said as she stormed out the front door.

"She seems like she'd be fun at parties," Sam said as he jumped off of the table, landing softly on the ground. "Don't mind Marla, she means well," Miri said, smiling at the two new additions to the small group. Brittany smiled back, hanging her cloak on the rack by the other coats. "Ah! Someone who knows to use the hooks. Refreshing!" Mel said, patting her on the shoulder.

Brittany smiled, turning as her eyes met Jeanette's. "I am so sorry," the words came out of both of their mouths quickly, Brittany closing the gap between them to hug her. "Jeanette I would never, you know that." Jeanette nodded, her hands slipping on the fabric of Brittany's suit. "I know, Britt… But where did you get this suit and does it come in purple?" Brittany blinked, laughing at Jeanette. "Jeanette, I sadly do not know the answer to that. But it's fun… Watch," Brittany flicked her wrist, a dagger appearing in her palm. "Holy shit. Deadly. I like it." Jeanette nodded in approval.

Brittany tucked her dagger back, moving to stand next to Sam. "Have you guys met Samuel?" Eleanor and Alvin both nodded, "He saved us from you," Alvin said. Brittany nervously chuckled, "I was never going to kill you guys. Again, I'm sorry." Alvin shrugged then went back to leaning casually in his chair.

Eleanor stood quickly, "I'm just going to ask what everyone else is wondering. Brittany, what happened to you? How did you get… So good at killing?" Brittany sighed, not expecting the question. She cleared her throat, making her way to sit in the chair next to Alvin's. "How much time do you guys have to listen?" Her words were quiet, her gaze on the floor.

Sam sat next to Eleanor, biting his nails. _She never really told me all of it…_ He thought to himself. The group looked at each other, nodding. "Well… Okay.." Brittany sighed.

 _-Faction 3-_

 _She awoke suddenly, her breath quick an anxious._ Where is everybody… _She frantically thought, looking around. Brittany was in a dark alley, blood dripping from her forehead. Pushing to her feet, a burning sensation shot up her arm and curved around her back. "Ouch… Why…" She looked at her arm, the swirls a black color. "Ah! There you are," a man's voice was yelling for her at the end of the alley._

 _Brittany slowly turned, the look of confusion on her face. "Who are you?" The man grabbed her arm, pulling her roughly down the street. "H-Hey!" "No time to talk. You've wasted enough of it." He pulled her into a tall building, throwing her to the ground. A boy with brown hair looked up at her from a chair, but quickly averted his gaze back to a book. She pushed up from the floor, turning to look at him, "I don't know what you're talking about…"_

 _The man shook his head, kneeling down to grab her face, "Lanus. I am Lanus. Your captain…" He pushed her face to the side, letting go as he stood back up. "Your training starts at dawn. You should wear the suit." Brittany slowly stood as she watched the man leave, rubbing her cheeks where his hands just were._

 _"_ _You're in the assassins Keep," the boy at the table said to her, closing his book as he straightened. "That was Lanus. Do as he says and you won't die." Brittany nodded slowly, "I'm Samuel, but you can call me Sam." He smiled at her, Brittany smiled nervously back, "Brittany… Nice to meet you."_

 _"_ _Come on, I'll show you around." Sam showed Brittany the kitchen and introduced her to the other assassins. "They usually come and go. You'll probably be a live in like me." She nodded, pretending she knew what he meant. "And this is your room." Brittany slipped into the small space, wishing it was warmer. "And that's the death suit he wants you in." Brittany raised an eyebrow, eyeing the suit. "Death suit?" She questioned, "I can't wear this… It's way too tight."_

 _Sam chuckled, "Well, better get used to it. I'm guessing you're his next big star. I hope blood doesn't scare you…" Sam left her room, waving on his way out._

 _Brittany let out a shaky breath, sinking down onto the hard bed._ Where is everyone… I hope they're safe, _she worried about her friends… Her sisters… Curling into herself, Brittany closed her eyes._

 _A year had passed since Lanus had found Brittany in the alley. He smiled darkly, watching as his prodigy sliced through the targets, throwing daggers when needed, never missing. She had learned the grace, though that took the most training. Flipping through the air, Brittany silently landed, her dagger slicing across the throat of the dummy. Through her year of being in the Keep, Brittany had learned that she had an ability that enhanced her senses and strength, making jumping and flipping easier for her._

 _Brittany stood up, sheathing her daggers back into her suit. She smiled victoriously,_ A new record, _"You could be faster." She heard Lanus say from behind her, "Alway such a disappointment. I saved you in that alley…" He raised his hand, the back of it connecting with her chin. She held back her scream of pain, letting him think it had no effect. She was used to this, the pain and abuse. It's how Lanus showed dominance. "Yes… I could be faster. Forgive me captain." She bowed her head._

 _Lanus snickers, running his finger slowly down her cheek. "Oh it's alright. Maybe you could apologize in other ways…" His words snaked into her mind, an uncomfortable feeling pressed down on her shoulders. She looked away, shivering as his fingers left her skin. "Again. Faster this time." Brittany nodded, not hesitating as she went through the course, faster and stealthier._

 _Three years… It had been three years since she was found. Brittany slowly sat up in bed, groaning at the pain in her back. He had beat her for missing a single step. Just one step. She slowly walked to the bathroom, lifting her shirt to examine the dark purple and red bruises that decorated her skin. She hissed as she pushed gently, testing the pain._ Damnit… These ones are sensitive.

 _Pulling her shirt over her head, Brittany slipped into her suit, ready for whatever Lanus had planned today. "Morning, Brittany." The brunette girl that had been bunking with her, Kay, smiled at her. "Hey Kay. Sleep well?" Kay shrugged, slipping a dagger into the holster on her thigh. "Oh you know, one more job and I'm out of here."_

 _The girl had become one of Brittany's close friends, though she wasn't a live in. Kay was a bit younger than Brittany, but had been working longer than her. Lanus had yet to give Brittany any jobs, saying she needed to learn one final tactic. "Kay. Brittany." The voice belonged to Lanus. "You two will train together today."_

 _Confused, Kay questioned him, "What? But Captain, you assigned me a job." Lanus shook his head, "Ah. Forget it. We can get him later. Basement." The girl's exchanged looks, but headed down the stairs to the musty basement._

 _The air was stale and old. Brittany crunched her face, "Lanus, can I ask you why we're in the basement?" Lanus smiled, a dark gesture. Brittany suddenly wished she didn't ask. Gripping Kay's wrist, Lanus chained the small brunette to the wall._

 _"_ _Wh-What are you doing?" Kay asked nervously. "Brittany has one more tactic to learn…" Lanus grabbed a dagger, facing Brittany. "My dear, Brittany. What did I tell you about making friends?" Brittany slowly shook her head, swallowing. "T-To not make them… They only drag you down."_

 _"_ _Precisely…" Lanus smiled, running the dagger down Kay's forearm and drawing blood. "Friends… Love… In a world of death, all will hold you back." Kay's breathing quickened, "And today… I'll teach you interrogation tactics." Brittany tried to remain calm._ Torture. He wants me to learn a lesson. Not to make friends. _She nodded, Kay began to cry._

 _Lanus turned back to Kay, his dagger against her cheek. "Now, love. Tell us why you suddenly showed up to our Keep?" Kay shook her head, her words shaky, "I-I don't… I was looking for work is all.." Lanus raised an eyebrow, slowly running his dagger across her soft skin. The red blush coated his blade, stinging her pale face. "Nuh uh uh… We don't like liars, right Brittany?"_

 _Brittany's blue eyes met Kay's pleading green ones._ I have to survive. No friends. _Brittany shook her head, pulling a dagger out. "Yes captain. We don't like liars." Kay sobbed, "Now Kay, what can you tell us?" Lanus now positioned his dagger against her other cheek, "Lord Roul! Roul publishing… Please…" She pleaded. Lanus liked what he heard, but still drug his dagger against her skin, the blood pouring faster._

 _"_ _And Roul? What about him? He seems like a quiet fellow…" His dagger was now at her throat. "Rebellion! Against Lord Kamus. I… I was sent here to study your tactics and targets." Lanus pulled his dagger back, hearing what he wanted. "Ah! Perfect. See? That wasn't too bad…" Kay laughed nervously, "Brittany? Finish her. No traitors can live."_

 _Brittany's eyes widened and Kay went back to sobbing, harder this time. "Brittany? We don't have all day." Brittany had never killed anyone before, let alone someone she had grown to like. Raising her dagger, Brittany looked to Lanus, he nodded._ No friends. _She raised it to the side, Kay's gaze pleading._ Don't trust anyone. _In one quick swipe, blood gushed from Kay's throat, spilling at Brittany's feet._

 _Four years since she had been forced to join the Keep. It was night, the air cool. She was on a rooftop with Sam her partner, scoping out Roul as they finished a job. A store merchant had been threatening Lanus for money, so naturally the two had to end him._

 _Roul stepped out of Mel's Goods, a location Sam and Brittany never shared with Lanus. "He can't know… Those are my friends." Brittany always told Sam. The pair watched him, Brittany's chest ached as she fought the urge to run and hug him. Alvin. Her best friend before the Reckoning._

 _"_ _Well boss… We finished the job… Race you back home?" Sam said._ Home. _She would never refer to the Keep as home, but Brittany stood, winking as she swiftly jumped to the next top._

 _In four years Brittany had the blood of 312 men on her hands, and 215 groups of guards, all in one year of actually being allowed to accept jobs. Her and Sam were the only assassins allowed to reside in the Keep, no one else could be trusted. For the past years, Lanus had beat the hope and life out of Brittany, leaving nothing but a woman who only knew killing._

 _Killing was the only activity that gave Brittany a rush, but she felt herself growing numb to it. This scared her. Sam and her had been planning to join a rebellion, both hating Lanus equally and more everyday. The physical and emotional scars Lanus had given Brittany could never be erased._

 _-End of Flashback-_

 **-Faction 3: Mel's Goods-**

"And the rest is just repetitive… We were never going to kill you guys…" The room was silent, all eyes on Brittany and Sam. Alvin placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry you had to…" He didn't have the words. Brittany shook her head, standing. "It's okay. I've had time to… I don't know. What's next. Rebellion?"

 ***Author's Note***

 **Thank you to everyone who has been keeping up with this. I really do appreciate all of the feedback and positive vibes that have been coming from the reviews section :) I'm trying to update this more frequently. I promise it has a direction. Things are about to get rolling.**


	15. Plans and Betrayal

Chapter 15: Plans and Betrayal

 _"_ _A hero is somebody who voluntarily walks into the unknown."_

 _Tom Hanks_

 **-Faction 3-**

"Alright, guys. Plan time." Alvin clapped his hands together, standing from his chair to spread a map across the table. He nibbled his bottom lip, scanning the map. "… I've got nothing." Miri rolled her eyes and nudged him, pushing her way to the center of the map.

"Well first off, it's going to be hard to come up with a plan without Marla," Miri glanced at the door the captain of the guard stormed out of minutes before, "but that seems to be the least of our problems. Secondly, I recommend we find a place to even start…" Eleanor nodded in agreement.

"What about Theodore? Does he have any information on faction 1?" Eleanor asked Alvin, resulting in a shrug from the man. "Oh! I gave Theo a journal recently," Jeanette added, "I think it outlined a few things about the reckoning, but I'm not one to read anything outside of classical literature…" Her words trailed off, Brittany smiled at her sister.

"You kids are hopeless," Mel said from the large doorway leading to his shop. It was past closing, leaving the front door locked. "Come on, you have at least one Jumper, two lethal weapons, and some strange girl straight from a different faction." He motioned to the two assassins and Jeanette, "you can start anywhere."

Brittany nodded as she stood, beginning to pace the room. "Yeah… Before Sam and I arrived at the ball, Lanus was talking about power rising in faction 1. Power linked to Kamus." Sam nodded, "He could only mean the cousins. Those two are crazy…"

Alvin blinked, confused, "You two know about the cousins?" Jeanette raised her hand, adding herself to the list of people aware of the wild antics of the crown in faction 1. "Yeah, they're pretty ruthless. And… They have Simon…" Jeanette's response resulted in a loud sigh from Alvin.

"Lemme guess, he's their perfect weapon. Meaning he was sent to destroy Northside, aka my rebellion camp. Faction 1 is about to be a shit show if we don't do something fast," said Alvin, rubbing the back of his neck. "Or it already is a shit show," Sam said.

"I have an idea," everyone turned towards Eleanor curiously, "how about we find out what we can here, using all of our skills, and see where that takes us." Brittany nodded slowly, "Sure. Sam and I can prowl the rooftops and listen into conversations, Alvin can pose as Roul, Miri can see what she can get out of people… And…" She looked between Eleanor and Jeanette, "Elli and I can figure something out, you guys do your things!" Jeanette said, smiling.

Brittany shrugged, "Alright, good enough for me. Sam and I will split up and cover more ground." She smiled at her companion, grabbing her cloak off of the hook as she slipped it back over her body. "After you," she said, motioning to the window. Sam chuckled, slipping out of the exit into the cool night air.

Pausing at the window, Brittany turned back to the group, "Guys. Don't get yourselves killed okay? I can't be in multiple places at once, but if you need help literally just yell. My hearing is preeettttttty good these days." Winking, the auburn entered the cold night.

Miri chuckled to herself, standing as she turned to leave the shop. 'Welp, I guess I'll go act as the damsel who just witnessed a massacre at her most anticipated ball. How will I ever find closure…" She waved over her shoulder as she headed to the side of town the nobility resided in.

Jeanette and Eleanor both eyed Alvin, laughing quietly at how overwhelmed he seemed to be. "Oh c'mon Alvin, everyone else is relaxed about this situation. Well, so far anyway." Alvin shot a small glare at Eleanor, only resulting in a louder laugh from Jeanette.

Alvin didn't say a word as he grabbed his coat, slipping his arms into the sleeves as he fell into the persona of Lord Roul.

"Hm. You'd think finding out that the woman you've always admired doesn't actually want to kill you would put you in a better mood," Jeanette said, watching the door. "Right? If anything it has made him more… Worried…" Eleanor sighed, tapping her chin. "You mentioned something about a journal? Lord Roul is a publisher. Perhaps he has some record of it."

Jeanette stood quickly, clapping excitedly, "Yes! Let's search. I really want something to do in this fun little plan."

Alvin slowly walked down the cold, dark streets of faction 3. He was going between different approaches of how to gain more information. _Maybe I should go straight to the castle and reveal myself as a jumper who's head of the rebellion,_ he smirked. Wouldn't that be fun. Alvin was going between confronting Marla on what she has learned, or jumping to faction 2 to just avoid conflict for awhile. _Nah. I can't leave them… Maybe faction 1 needs me…_ "Wh-What?!"

His thoughts were interrupted by a dagger pinning the fabric of the shoulder of his coat to the wood building by his side. He pulled, trying to free himself, but with no success. "You know you're still on my to kill list…" The voice came from the roof next to him. He sighed in relief, smiling, as the familiar figure looked down at him, twirling a dagger between her fingers.

"How much longer are you going to keep me waiting?" He asked. She chuckled, gracefully pushing off of the roof. "Hm. I haven't decided how important you are yet." She smiled back at him, walking to face him. "Tell me, Lord Roul," she said his name with air quotes, "where are you off to to find out more information?"

Alvin looked at her, trying to pull his arm free again, but failing once more. "Well, I was thinking to see if Marla could help out," Brittany raised her eyebrow at the mention of Marla, "or I was going to jump to faction 1." He noticed she looked at the ground at the mention of faction 1.

"Alvin… Faction 1 isn't a place anyone wants to be, or should be, right now. Just focus on the task at hand, okay?" She softly smiled at him, "As for Marla, good luck. I think she's more than a bit mad that you've let not one, but two assassins onto your rebellion team."

He chuckled, "Yeah, she'll get over it. Hopefully." His blue eyes looked over at her, tracing her profile as she looked at the sky, studying the stars. "Hey Britt?" She didn't avert her gaze, "Hm?" He cleared his throat, "I'm… I'm sorry you had to go through what you went through… After the reckoning with no one there to help you through it."

He noticed that his words made something in her eyes darken, but she was great at hiding it. "It's okay, Alvin. I've had time to recover. It's made me stronger in the end," she turned towards him, giving him a reassuring smile. "But I did miss you and I'm happy my dagger missed your throat that night." He let out a nervous chuckle.

"Anyway, I should get going…" She turned to slink into the shadows, hesitating. "Please don't do anything stupid. I didn't like not having you around." He nodded to her, smiling. "Promise… Wait, Brittany!" He yelled at her as she turned down the dark alley. "My arm?!" He pulled against the dagger again, her laugh echoing against the wall. He shook his head, smiling as he struggled to free the fabric. _Welcome back, Brittany._

Miri padded down the paved roads of the nobility town of faction 3. She sighed, wondering where to start, the cool air making her breath fog up. _Where do I even start… Everyone is probably too shaken up to even talk about simple subjects._

She crossed her arms, stopping as she noticed a man heading her way… Quickly. _Oh dear god please not tonight._ Not hesitating, Miri turned right, her feet hitting the ground quickly. _Sora did say to yell…_ She opened her mouth, ready to yell for help.

The yell caught in her throat from the surprise of a dead end. She looked side to side, turning around slowly as she backed against the wall. Nowhere to go. _Why now?_ Her breathing quickened as she heard footsteps getting closer. She closed her eyes.

"Miri?" A man's voice, who was very out of breath, said to her from the entry of the ally. "Why did you run?" The girl peeled her eyes opened, gasping excitedly. "Theodore?!" She stood, closing the space as she hugged him close. "I'm sorry… Everyone is just on edge at the moment…" She had only seen pictures of him that Alvin had slipped her to ensure her that others were rebelling.

He nodded, understanding. "I've heard… Lanus's murder spread quickly… Along with the slaughtering of multiple darklings. But I'm not complaining." She chuckled, pulling away. "What brings you to faction 3, Theodore?"

Theodore was bad at hiding his feelings, making him an open book. "Theodore…" He inhaled deeply. "It's… It's Simon…" Miri shook her head, "Simon what?"

"Miri, faction 1 is close to its end. The crown caught wind of the rebellion and sent him after them. He is set on killing and ending everyone associated with the plans," he let out a shaky breath, "and he has already killed a few soldiers… With his random ice powers?"

Miri hugged herself, looking at the ground. "Ice powers… I mean I know some of us have abilities, but ice powers?" She shook her head, "We have to tell the others… Is there a way to get us all to faction 1." Theodore shrugged, "Not that I know of, but I have Jumped with Jeanette before, meaning it is possible." Miri nodded, grabbing Theodore's arm and pulling him back towards Mel's Goods.

Brittany made off down the alley, smiling to herself as she heard the last of Alvin struggling to remove the dagger from his coat. _He can keep it, but I hope he doesn't need it._ She pulled herself up onto the roof, giving her a better view of the path the man was heading. _So he is checking up on Marla,_ she thought as she watched him turn down the street to the castle.

Marla made Brittany nervous. Not because she was a gorgeous, strong woman, but because Marla didn't trust Brittany… So Brittany, naturally, didn't trust Marla. _Brittany. You're an assassin. No one should trust you._ The voice in her head did have a point, but she rolled her eyes, finding it to be wrong.

She silently trailed Alvin to the gate entrance of the castle, _I can't just walk in…_ She groaned in frustration, her eyes scanning her surroundings.

Deciding that scaling the side of the castle to the back door was a bit too dangerous, for the back side of the castle was a steep cliff that led to dark, swirling fog. _I could scale to that window…_ She decided on that. She silently made her way to the side of the castle, slicing the throats of only three darklings, _not bad._

Rubbing her hands together, Brittany began to climb the stone side of the cold, slick castle. She shivered as the dark fog licked at her ankles. A bead of sweat slid down her forehead, halfway there. Reaching for a stone, Brittany's hand slipped, leaving her dangling. "Oh are you serious…"

She swung herself up, hoping the next stone wouldn't slip. It didn't. _No time to celebrate_ , she thought as she finally made it to the window, pulling herself inside.

The room was dark and cold, no sliver of light given. She dug deep within herself, using her ability to improve her eyesight and hearing. _Nothing… Weird…_ She crouched and silently walked along the wall, feeling for a door. She felt her fingers wrap around a door handle. She silently pulled it, the door opening with a small creak.

Peaking her head into the hallway, Brittany was surprised to see no darklings. _Almost like they were expecting… Alvin._ Her eyes widened. Turning down the hallway, Brittany quickly made her way to what she thought would be the center of the castle.

Thoughts flew through her head. _How did they know this would be the plan? They must have known he was Roul… How would they know? Is he dead? Am I going to be too late?_ She was out of breath, her lungs screaming for oxygen, she still hadn't ran into any guards.

Her ears picked up on muffled voices, "Ah… Roul… Or should I say, Alvin Seville?" A dark, deep voice said. _Kamus._ "How long has it been? 5 years?" Brittany could hear the sarcasm in his words. "I don't know what you're talking about, my Lord." _Oh Alvin. He knows._ Brittany pressed her ear harder against the wall, trying to listen for movement.

"Oh don't play stupid…" She heard footsteps. Multiple footsteps. _The guards. Darklings. A lot of them._ "Marla has given me all of the information I need…" Though it wasn't time to feel triumphant, Brittany couldn't help but giver herself a mental high five. "Guards… Take him." That's when she heard multiple types of movements, feet and swords.

Not wanting to risk staying hidden for much longer, Brittany flicked her wrists, releasing daggers into her palms, and turned to enter the room.

 **Thank you all for reading this chapter! It is a bit shorter than usual, I think? It went by quick.**

 **Silver Cupcake: Once again, thank you for your endless support! It means so much. I hope this story continues to live up to your praise! :)**

 **Munkfeavor76: Thank you to you as well! I'm so happy you have decided to tag along through this journey with me.**

 **Happy Readings.**


	16. Quick Thinking

Chapter 16: Quick Thinking

 _"_ _We must live together as brothers or perish together as fools."_

 _\- Martin Luther King Jr._

 **-Faction 1: Northside-**

Simon blinked, flexing his fingers as he studied his hand. _I just… Punched through that wall…_ He felt a chill of power climb his arm, urging him to continue. Not wasting anymore time, Simon stepped through the cracked stone, the guards surrounding him raising their voices to alert the town.

"The prisoner! He has es-" His alert was cut short by a sharp icicle slicing through his neck. Water rose at the tips of Simon's fingers, the liquid turning into ice as he flicked his fingers at the remaining guards. _"Yes… Destroy them all…"_ Lillian's whispers tickled his ears, coaxing him to continue.

"Simon!" He heard his name screamed behind him. Turning quickly, Simon came face to face with the general. "Oh, the general," Simon said, a devious smirk painted across his lips, "I suppose you've come to try and stop me." His reply wasn't a question, it was more of a statement.

"As a matter of fact, that's exactly what I came to do." The general clenched his fists, wind swirling in response.

 **-Faction 3: The Dark Palace-**

Alvin swallowed nervously, fiddling his thumbs as he tried his best to keep his composure. _He knows who I am. Brittany was right, Marla shouldn't have been trusted._ "Ah… Roul… Or should I say, Alvin Seville?" A dark, deep voice said. _Shit. He definitely knows who I am._ "How long has it been? 5 years?" Alvin tried his best not to stuttered, "I don't know what you're talking about, my Lord."

"Oh don't play stupid…" Alvin was shaken out of his worry as he heard swords being drawn on both of his sides. His head snapped back to Kamus, his fingers reaching to grab the dagger Brittany had left in his sleeve. "Now, Alvin. Tell me where your friends are hiding."

Alvin shook his head, "No… I would never tell you!" Kamus growled, standing to his full height of 6 foot 9 inches. Alvin didn't budge. He stood triumphantly, holding the gaze of the Lord Kamus. An unsettling smirk tugged at the edge of Kamus's lips. Alvin tapped into the ability the reckoning had left him with; the ability to see the movements an opponent would take next.

Alvin wasn't a skilled fighter. His strange and unique ability had saved him many times on the street. If Kamus was thinking of going right, Alvin would see it before it happened, allowing him to dodge a blow or land one. Alvin looked up, his blue eyes darting around the room to count the Darklings. _Nine. Only nine._ He let out a small sigh of relief. _I can take nine…_ He shook his head, remembering that Kamus should also be factored in.

Movement. The Darklings would be drawing their swords, closing in on him. Kamus wouldn't make a move.

As he predicted, the darklings drew their swords, moving quickly to close in on him. Alvin moved fast. He jumped to his left, ducking just under the swing of a darkling, catching the side of a sword with his dagger. Kamus watched, chuckling to himself. "Ah. A better fighter than I had thought…"

Alvin grunted, pushing against the force of the sword he had caught. Other Darkling lunged for him, but Alvin thought quickly. He released his hold on the sword, letting the momentum of the other sword land and slice through the attacking Darkling. _One down…_

Alvin didn't hesitate, he slammed his dagger into the back of another Darkling. _Two…_ Kamus still smirked, nodding at the performance in front of him. Black blood began to paint the deep red floor below from Alvin's slashing into the Darklings.

 _Three… Four…_ He let out a hiss as he felt a sword slide up his forearms, his red blood joining the deep black liquid on the ground. _C'mon Alvin… Five more._ As he turned to catch a Darkling to his left, Alvin jumped in surprise as a dagger flew through the air, ending the Darkling for him. _Red blade… Black handle…_ He looked towards the large doors just in time to see Brittany releasing her grip on another dagger. Another Darkling down.

He knew it wasn't great for her to barge in and help, but a part of Alvin smiled at the fact that she was worried enough to follow. _Classic Brittany._ He watched her in awe. The petite woman moved with the grace of a cat, ducking under a sword swung at her, her arms outstretched with daggers to cut the shins of the Darklings as she slid on her knees.

Brittany stood, the black blood speckled across her cheeks. She flashed Alvin a smirk, fire burning in her eyes. _She… Enjoys this…_ Alvin sheathed his dagger in his pocket, watching her move and take care of the final three Darklings with the ease of a trained predator. Kamus smirked, crossing his arms as the final of his guards were taken down.

Alvin released a breath he had been holding. _Wow…_ Brittany did have the ability to heighten her senses, giving her a way to hear better and move swifter, but even still her killing the Darklings was more like a choreographed dance.

Brittany barely broke a sweat. She turned, facing Alvin but looking past him at Kamus. "Ah. Impressive," Kamus said, followed by a slow clap. Alvin stood still, watching Brittany while she quickly moved to his side, her crystal eyes running over him and stopping a little longer on his cut.

"I thought Alvin would have to be forced to reveal the whereabouts of his friends… But you… The most dangerous of them all… was quite easy to draw out," he said the words as if he was playing a game. Alvin wasn't sure what to make of the exchange. His eyes bounced between the two.

Brittany smiled back, playing along. "Yes… Trained by the best, my Lord." She finished her sentence in a mocking manner, Alvin's eyes widening. "This is true, but I'm afraid he's no longer with us…" Kamus fake pouted, bowing his head to remember Lanus. "How's your mark?" He raised his hand, flicking his fingers.

The movement sent a shock up Brittany's arm and through her back, the sensation traveling up the dark swirls that covered her skin. She let out a groan, trying her best to fight the urge to give in and lie on the ground. "Now now… You may not react as I please, but I can feel it's effect." He let go of his grip. Brittany hid her relief. Kamus frowned, but snapped his fingers.

From the blood on the ground rose at least twenty-five Darklings. "I must get going… You two have fun now…" He let out a dark laugh, pulling his cloak around him as he disappeared in a cloud of bats.

Alvin and Brittany spun quickly, back to back as the Darklings began to circle them.

 **-Faction 3: Mel's Goods-**

Jeanette sighed, tossing another one of the old leather bound books into the growing pile. "Eleanor," she said, "there's nothing here. We should've gone out exploring like everyone else." Eleanor chuckled at her, closing the book she was currently flipping through. "Jeanette, I doubt there is anything more exciting happening to the others."

"Yeah… You're probably right," she sighed, reaching for another book, hoping for more clues. "It's just… Elli… Have you ever experienced weird abilities since the reckoning?" Eleanor shrugged, eyeing her. "Hm… Well I will say I have developed quite the knack for healing. Why?"

Jeanette let out a long breath, "Oh. Well I've developed quite the knack to shoot fire out of my fingers." Eleanor nodded, "That's interes- Wait, what?" She eyed her warily, blinking slowly. "Jeanette, fire? From your hands?" She smiled, giggling at her sister's reaction. "Yes! Fire." She snapped her fingers, a spark forming into a small flame on her pointer finger. Eleanor jumped back in surprise, swallowing nervously. "Th-That's great, Jeanette. Um… Please put it out." Jeanette smiled playfully, extinguishing the fire on her finger.

"So, please elaborate on your newfound ability," Jeanette said, closing yet another book. "I just… Alvin would go out… For days, sometimes weeks… And come back practically mangled," she shivered at the memories, "Anyway, I'd be able to heal him. Well, quicker than he would have healed on his own, if at all."

"Simon could shoot ice from his fingers… I only saw him do it once, but it happened," Jeanette said quietly. Eleanor opened her mouth to reply, but her words were stopped by the front door of the shop being swung open.

The two sisters blinked in surprise, "Theodore?!" Jeanette stood, running to pull her friend into a hug. "What are you doing here?" Miri shuffled in behind him, pushing the pile of books aside to make herself a place to sit. Eleanor felt the air change to something more serious. She set the current book down and turned to Miri, sitting across from her.

"Faction 1 is falling," she said quietly, "the crown has discovered Northside." Eleanor nodded, listening. "They sent their fighter to take care of the camps." Miri hesitated, checking to see if Jeanette was in earshot. "Simon… Their best fighter is Simon." Eleanor sat back, sighing loudly. "And how are we going to help with this? None of us can Jump except for Alvin… And Theo I suppose."

Theodore smiled warily, "There is no helping Faction 1 right now. The general has to try his best to take care of it on his own." A worried look flashed across Jeanette's fair features. "Is Simon…" Her words tapered off into worried breaths. The others just looked at the floor, unsure of how to respond.

"We have to get all of us into the same faction… Faction 1 preferably," Theodore said, "that faction is the heart of the power. Kamus may have his palace located here, but the royals of faction 1 hold more power than is let on." The other three nodded, waiting for him to go on.

"Celina, a woman from faction 1 who is part of the rebellion, slips me information every now and then. I Jumped to faction 1 to pass the journal Jeanette found in faction 2 to the general. During that trip, Celina warned me that all of us coming together would result in… Well situations we wouldn't find desirable. She had a way of knowing what was going to happen." He sighed heavily, "we just need to be careful is all."

The room was silent as the group digested the words, a nervous energy set in. A few minutes passed, the silence interrupted once again by the front door swinging open. This time Brittany rushed in, clearing the table quickly, black blood of the Darklings covering her skin. "We need to make space!" She turned to Eleanor, "Healer, right?" She nodded slowly, unsure why she exclaimed that.

Sam grunted as he stepped into the room, a half conscious Alvin being held up by the assassin. Miri gasped, her eyes sticking to the deep red blood that was pulling from a cut in his stomach. "Alvin!" She rushed towards his side, only to be told to move by Sam. "Move! We need to get him help. We can coo over his injuries later." Miri drew back, sitting back onto the ground.

Eleanor stood quickly, clearing her throat as she fell into her role of healer, one she was beginning to become too comfortable in. "Sam," Brittany said, "I cleared the table. He can't climb the stairs, so this will have to do." Sam nodded, quickly pulling Alvin to the table and helping him lie on his back.

Alvin groaned, hissing as Eleanor moved his hand to look at his side. "What happened…" Alvin chuckled, "I almost had them." Brittany rolled her eyes, pressing a cold towel to his forehead. "You left your side exposed. The only thing you almost had was death." He flashed her a nervous smile, "Yeah, but you were there to help so wasn't too- Damn Eleanor careful!" Eleanor peaked up, "Sorry… It's pretty deep." Miri soon joined Brittany, standing next to Alvin as she observed with worried eyes.

Sam leaned against the wall, watching anxiously with Jeanette and Theodore. Eleanor closed her eyes, focusing her energy over Alvin's injury. Brittany watched in awe, the wound clotting and scabbing within minutes. "Wow…" she whispered, going through the times in her mind she could have used something like that.

Eleanor lifted her hands, smiling triumphantly at her work. "You should be fine," she said, "just don't do anything stupid until it heals up." Alvin sat up, rubbing his side, "no promises… Thank you, Elli." Eleanor nodded, clearing her throat as she met the shocked eyes of everyone in the room. "It's just a small thing I've picked up…" Jeanette nodded slowly, "You really can heal… Quickly to say the least." Theodore agreed, scratching his chin.

"Okay," Alvin slung his legs off of the table, standing. "Now that that's over, any news?" Everyone seemed to avoid his gaze. "Faction 1…" Miri said, "It's going down. Like badly, Alvin." Alvin nodded, "We can't all go. That would expose us too much. We have to bring them to us."

Brittany bit her bottom lip, deep in thought. "How would we do that? They wouldn't willingly come to this shit hole faction. It's Magnus and Lillian for crying out loud." Jeanette chuckled in agreement. "We have to try," Alvin replied, resulting in a shrug from Brittany as she moved to Sam's side, avoiding contact.

Out of the whole group, Sam and Brittany seemed to be the most reserved. The two of them kept to themselves, exchanging whispers that only the two of them could pick up on because of their ability to enhance their senses. _They're still unsure…_ Thought Alvin, feeling a pang of jealousy that Brittany trusted the other assassin with her secrets rather than himself.

"Brittany and I are going to keep watch," Sam said, pulling his cloak over his head, "now that Kamus is alerted, we should keep security high." Brittany nodded, her cloak covering her shoulders. "Let me know what you guys decide on… Please stay safe…" Her eyes lingered on Alvin's, a silent warning to stay out of trouble.

Before the others could protest, the two assassins slipped out to watch the store. "Strange pair. Brittany was never one to be wary," Jeanette observed, watching the door as it closed. "She's been through a lot since the reckoning…" Eleanor replied, "I wouldn't trust much either." Jeanette nodded sadly.

"Alright, plans." Eleanor said, clapping her hands together, snapping the others out of their thoughts. "We have to get Simon to Jump with me to faction 3," Theodore said in deep thought. Jeanette blinked, an idea flashing through her thoughts. "Me… He would come for me." Alvin raised an eyebrow, obviously missing something, but Theodore smiled triumphantly. "Great idea. Great thinking. Excellent thought. Ama-" "Teddy! We get it. Jeanette had a good idea." Eleanor said, chuckling.

"Sorry… Shall we start then?" The room nodded, watching Theodore as he pressed his hand against the wall, readying himself to Jump to faction 1.


	17. Whole Again

Chapter 17: Whole Again

 _"_ _My heart only ever had one thought, one want. One need. Despite all, in spite of all… All my heart ever wanted is you."_

 _\- Stephanie Laurens, "The Edge of Desire"_

 **-Faction 3: Mel's Roof-**

The two assassins pulled themselves up using the slick ledge of the damp roof. The night was chillier, the wind cooling the fresh Darkling blood the still covered Brittany's skin. She was used to having the blood of others on her hands, a feeling she wasn't sure she would ever be freaked out about anymore. The woman was deep in thought, a piece of her still worried about Alvin's injuries. _Come on… Don't go soft on the world. Enough has been taken from you. It's best to not care._

"You alright?" The question came from Sam, the man pulling himself up next to her mid question. She gave him an unconvincing smile, nodding. "How come I don't believe you… Was it that bad?" Brittany looked at the horizon.

The thing is, the fight between her, Alvin, and the Darklings was simple. Should have been simple. But he got brave and comfortable and let down his guard. Brittany's memory blurred at this point. She had lunged, her dagger landing as always. That's when she heard Alvin groan in pain, the sound of blood spilling on the dark tile below his body. She reacted quickly, the final Darklings meeting the same end as the others. Death.

She caught Alvin before his shocked body had hit the floor, enhancing her strength to carry his weight. Brittany did struggle a bit, for Alvin was almost a foot taller than her. Dragging him the best she could, Brittany made it to the courtyard of the palace, holding back worried tears as she watched the blood pool under Alvin's body and the color drain from his face.

 _"_ _Alvin… Stay with me, okay? You're going to be fine…" Brittany said, trying to keep her voice from shaking. Alvin had weakly smiled at her, fighting to keep his eyes open. "Eleanor… Get me to Eleanor. She can heal." Brittany nodded, hating how upset she was. As an assassin, she was trained to see death and pain as things that happen, not things to be cried over._

 _Alvin leaned against her, the small auburn now supporting his whole weight. Unconscious. Alvin was unconscious. Her breathing was quick and uneven, her legs starting to give out. That's when she felt the weight being lifted off of her and distributed to another body. Sam. Sam was there now._

"Hm? Oh. No it's fine… Everyone gets stabbed." Brittany shrugged it off, putting on her best mask. "Like Lanus always said, an assassin only keeps companions. Those who are easily disposed of, not felt for." Her words sounded numb and Sam gave her an uneasy look.

"Yeah… But Lanus is dead. You killed him, remember?" She nodded, "yeah, but I can't help but wonder if his words were true. Especially in a world split into three factions." Sam just nodded, not responding. The two sat in silence, watching the moon cross the horizon.

 **-Faction 1: Northside-**

Theodore grunted as he slammed into the cool earth on faction 1. He rubbed the back of his neck, rolling a kink out of his right shoulder. _You'd think I'd get better at that._ He chuckled at himself, brushing his dark jeans.

"You're back… Why?" He turned towards the female voice, smiling as his eyes met Celina. "Good to see you too," he replied jokingly. The smile he had hoped for tugged at the corners of her lips, a gleam in her eyes. "Why are you here, Theodore?"

Theodore cleared his throat, licking his lips out of nervousness. "I… We, the others, have joined together in faction 3. The only one missing is Simon," he said. Celina looked to the ground, "well, he's here. No promises on how smoothly things are going. Simon took out most of our guards. He can… Shoot ice…" Theodore nodded, his feet beginning to pace. "I have a plan to get him to Jump with me." This made Celina confused.

"I thought you couldn't Jump with others," she questioned him. Theodore smiled nervously, "I'm going to have to hope that's not true. I did it once before, maybe this time I'll be just as lucky." Celina raised an eyebrow, chuckling at his confidence. "Just be careful, Simon seems like he's not one to hesitate when it comes to killing." Theodore gave her a reassuring smile.

Theodore hurried through the small alleys of Northside, trying his best to remain quiet in the silence of the town. _Where is he_ , he thought to himself. He turned a corner, his brother appearing in his view.

The general was surrounded by wind and Simon had ice on his fingertips. _You know, Theodore, maybe you should let them sort it out…_ He jumped as Simon shot a sharp piece of ice at the other, the general deflecting it with a strong gust. "Simon! This is useless! Side with me and I can help!" The general was trying his best to reason with him, but it seemed like a lost cause.

Simon gritted his teeth, trying to stand his ground as the wind hit him at full force. "No! No one can help me. They won't let that happen!" By they, Simon meant the crown. They were always in his head, always watching. "Don't you remember? Your brothers!" The general was shouting over his winds, his face flushed in disbelief and anger. Simon shot another piece of ice in response.

Theodore couldn't believe his eyes. How could Simon not remember? Breathing deeply, Theodore jumped from the shadows, waving his hands like a mad man. "STOP BOTH OF YOU STOP." The general's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. Simon lowered his hands from the distraction. "We have to leave! Please!" Theodore was focusing more on Simon, not trusting the older brother.

"Who are you?" Simon asked, his face in a snarl of anger from being interrupted. "I'll tell you later, but you have to come with me. It's… Jeanette."

It worked. Simon blinked, the ice on his hands melting to water and falling to his feet. "Jeanette…" He whispered her name, "take me to her. Where is she?" Simon was demanding, just what Theodore needed.

Reaching his hand out, Theodore beckoned for Simon to take it. Simon didn't hesitate. He grabbed Theodore's hand, eyeing as the general grabbed the other. "But what about Northside?" The general asked. Theodore smiled, "I think it's in good hands…" Celina would be just fine.

Closing his eyes, Theodore concentrated. A moment later, the three of them were falling.

 **-Faction 3: Mel's Goods-**

"Jeanette, I just think the color purple is overrated," Eleanor said, changing the bandage on Alvin's side. Jeanette clicked her tongue, "you obviously have no sense of a good color then, Elli." Eleanor frowned at her, "I live in a world split into factions and I happen to be placed in the shittiest one. Do you think I care about colors?" Jeanette playfully rolled her eyes, Miri snickered. Alvin grabbed his side, laughing. "Guys, c'mon. Laughing still hurts."

Eleanor let out a small laugh, "then be more careful. We aren't going to stop just because you have a boo boo." This made Miri laugh harder, she loved when Alvin wasn't babied like a trophy child. "Any who, you're almost healed up. That knife cut you deep. You're pretty lucky the best assassin to ever live happens to favor you over her contract." This made Jeanette giggle, "Oh, she definitely favors Alvin. Always has."

Alvin blushed deeply, "She's going to hear you! Her senses are wildly good." Jeanette playfully stuck out her tongue. "Good. She needs to know she doesn't hide her feelings that well."

Miri sighed, crossing and uncrossing her arms frequently. _Nervous habit,_ Alvin thought as he eyed her. "Miri, stop worrying. I'm sure he's fine." She smiled, but not enough to convince him that she was okay.

"Anyway, so the color pur- AH!" The wall beside Jeanette bent strangely, three bodies falling out of it. She grabbed her chest, breathing heavily as the men groaned.

"He did it…" Alvin said in awe, "he jumped with two others!" He helped Theodore off of the ground, brushing his shoulders before hugging him tightly. "How?" Theodore laughed, "I honestly have no idea, Alvin!"

Miri stood, rushing to the general's side. A few tears spilled down her cheeks as happiness filled her chest. "Taylor! Are you alright?" He smiled at her, hugging her as she kneeled next to him. The room eyed them, Taylor? Alvin decided it would be best to ask questions later.

The room was loud, but Simon only focused in on her. He pushed Alvin and Theodore, the two men tripping over chairs, as Simon made his way to her. Jeanette. Jeanette covered her mouth as he reached for her, embracing her. He cupped her face in his hands, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Jeanette… Jeanette… You're alive. What did they do to you." She smiled at him, tears in her eyes. "Nothing, Simon. They saved me. Helped me!" Her words were full of joy. _They didn't hurt her._ That's all Simon needed to know before he kissed her, letting her know he still loved her and missed her.

Alvin raised a confused eyebrow, "Did I miss something?" Theodore chuckled, resting his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Meh. We can get explanations later." Alvin shrugged his shoulders, the explanation enough for now.

Brittany slipped through the window, Sam the door. Both assassins had their daggers drawn and ready, their eyes darting around the room as they crouched. "What's happening? Why all of the screaming?" Brittany asked. "Jeez you guys are quiet and quick! I didn't even see you guys come in. I just got back." Brittany sheathed her daggers, the weapons disappearing back into her black suit.

"Oh…" she said quietly, turning back to the window to return to the roof. "Britt, you guys should just stay in here. We have to plan anyway…" Alvin said quietly, his fingers wrapping around her wrist, asking her to stay.

She looked to Sam. He shrugged, sinking into a chair and crossing his arms. Brittany eyed Alvin's fingers, then met his blue orbs. "I guess that's a good idea…" She pulled her wrist from his hand and crossed her arms, leaning against the wall next to him and Theodore.

Simon finally pulled his attention off of Jeanette, taking in the scene. "Who…" he was confused, but the people around him were familiar. His blue eyes landed on his brothers, regret clouding them as the memories overwhelmed his mind. "I… I'm so sorry you guys…" Everyone just smiled, "It's cool, man. We've all tried to kill each other at least once. Others a few more times." The others eyes flashed to Brittany, she raised an eyebrow and shrugged, smirking.

 _"_ _Tell me where you are, pet."_ Simon shook his head, blinking the words free of his thoughts. "Now that we're all together," Alvin said, "should we plan how we're going to overthrow this mess of the factions?"

 **The gang is back together! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Happy readings :)**


	18. The Edge

Chapter 18: The Edge

 _"_ _The battle's in your hands now, but I would lay my armor down, if you said you'd rather love than fight."_

 _\- Taylor Swift_

 **-Faction 1: The Marble Palace-**

Lillian threw a glass vase against the wall, the deep red flowers scattering the stark white table below. She let out a frustrated groan, her fingers massaging her temples. "I can't believe we let them all reunite!" Magnus shrugged his shoulders, the man tired of listening to her continuous ranting.

"Lilian," he said with a yawn, "they are harmless. They aren't even sure of how they jumped between factions together." He waved off her worry. Lillian narrowed her eyes at him, shaking her head out of annoyance. "Do you not see the problem here? He will slip from the grasp we have on his mind!" Magnus had forgotten about that small bit of information.

Suddenly more interested, Magnus gave his full attention to his cousin. "True. We can't afford to lose Simon at this point." A dark smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, "but what about the hold Lanus had on the assassins… He may be gone, but won't his pull on them still be there?"

Lillian nodded slowly, ways of how to grasp that hold rushing through her mind. "Yes… Magnus, that's genius." Magnus gave a victorious smirk, "Besides, those two are more deadly than our little Simon ever will be."

The cousins were silent, Magnus joining Lillian in her pacing as they tried to devise a plan. "There must be a difference between the assassins and Simon," Lillian said, twisting her lips confused. Magnus pondered on her statement, "True. Lanus always said he could control their bodies with pain, less of their minds."

Lillian chuckled darkly, "perfect… Then they wouldn't mind watching while we made them slit their friend's throats one by one." Magnus joined in, chuckling at the idea of forcing the notorious killers onto the others.

A dark swirl of fog formed in the middle of the white tiled room. Appearing from the fog was an angered Kamus. "You let him escape!" The statement was less of a question, his voice booming and echoing off of the walls.

Lillian shook her head quickly, putting her hands up defensively. "N-No, Lord Kamus. We didn't know…" Kamus lifted his hand, silencing her. Magnus kept his mouth shut, not wanting to get involved more than he already was.

"Because you let him slip off, they are all together again. Do you two know what this means?" His voice was calm now, but laced with darkness. The cousins shook their heads, unsure of what he meant. Frustrated, Kamus took a deep breath.

"They are stronger when together. Their abilities somehow amplify the ones around them. I'm not sure if they are aware of this, but if they find out… Everything we've worked for will be a waste." Kamus walked closer to Lillian and Magnus, holding their gazes with his own. "Now, I suspect you two have used your free time coming up with a plan and not wasting it?"

Magnus nodded slowly, "yes, my lord. We, uh, well we remember Lanus saying he had some hold over the assassins…" he looked to Lillian for reassurance, "and we seem to have lost the hold we had on Simon's mind. Well, some of it. Maybe the distance between the factions is to blame."

Kamus nodded slowly, a smile tugging at his lips at the mention of Lanus' power over the assassins. "Ah, yes. Lanus tapped into the darkness within the assassins, a skill I'm not sure any of you two would possess. He could pull at their bodies and will them to do as he pleased." Kamus was smiling darkly now, "I'm sure we could work something out."

Lillian shifted her gaze to the ground. If her brother, Lanus, could pull the darkness, maybe she could. "Maybe… Maybe I can pull the darkness." Kamus eyed her, chuckling. "Oh? Did you wish to give it a try?" She nodded, avoiding his gaze.

"You'll have to go to them to see if you are successful. Ever been to faction 3?" Lillian shook her head, "shame. It's quite humbling when you know faction 1 is the place they would all rather live. The faction is a bit shaken up, but dress down and you should fit in. No one there will recognize you two but the brothers." Magnus let the idea of Jumping set in.

"But Lord Kamus, none of us can Jump." Kamus rolled his eyes, "I can Jump. And I know how to Jump with multiple people… Shall we?" He smirked with his hands extended towards the cousins.

The two exchanged glances. Shrugging her shoulders, Lillian reached out, accepting Kamus's hand. Magnus hesitated, but gripped his hand after Lillian. "Excellent. Shall we?" Kamus let out a dark laugh as he plunged him and the cousins into a spinning darkness.

 **-Faction 3: Dark Palace-**

Marla stared down at the corpses of the slaughtered Darklings from the balcony. She felt her chest rise and fall, a deep hatred beginning to burn in her. She had not originally planned to join Lord Kamus, but his offer was hard to resist.

Marla was from one of the richest parts of faction 3. Her father had been a successful arms dealer, supplying the armies with weapons that were smuggled between factions. That is how she had gotten to know Alvin, Miri, and Eleanor. Alvin would Jump with weapons from the other two factions, keeping her fathers business alive. But along with his business, her father had died too.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Marla just arrived back to her home, her dad usually up and about lively talking to the servants around the house. But tonight it was silent. No candles burned to light her way through the dark, cold halls. Her golden armor was too loud and echoed obnoxiously._

 _"_ _Dad?" She called out with no answer. Her heart began to pick up its pace. Her father's office door was opened. He never left it open. It was the only space he kept secret and to himself._ Oh no… _She thought to herself._

 _The woman knew her dad had a few targets on his back for being a successful businessman, but she never speculated that anything would happen. Hurrying down the hall, Marla would turn the corner just in time to see a cloaked figure leaning over her father's body._

 _The figure looked up, crystal blue eyes shining in the dark room. Marla grabbed her sword from her side, but was too late. The figure stood, a black suit hidden under the red hood. As Marla readied herself to swing, the assassin had already slipped out of the window._

 _-End of Flashback-_

Kamus had come to her later that night, offering her revenge against the assassin that had ended her father's life. Marla's rage for revenger burned even more as she watched the assassin and the man she had fallen for cut through her army of Darklings without blinking an eye. She sensed the darkness the girl harbored within her, and would do whatever she could to protect others from falling to Brittany's knife.

Marla was shaken from her thoughts as a cloud of dark fog signaled Kamus's return from faction 1. "My Lord," Marla greeted, nodding her head as she descended the stairs to meet him. "What happened here, Marla?" Kamus asked, the cousins sticking out like sore thumbs in their stark white clothing.

"After you left, the assassin cut through your army. Quite the killing machine," Marla rolled her eyes, kicking the decapitated head of a darkling. Kamus chuckled, "Let her believe she can take them down easily. She'll soon see. They'll all see." The cousins moved to walk around the bodies.

"One person did this?" Magnus asked, pointing to the bodies that decorated the floor. "She had a little help, but ultimately yes. One of the assassins." Marla said. Lillian smiled excitedly, "Oh this will be fun. Kamus? Please point us to where we can change. I'd like to meet Lanus' pride and joy."

 **-Faction 3: Mel's Goods-**

The room was silent. Taylor had just finished updating the group on what was happening in faction 1. "We were in the midst of planning a rebellion, but it seems like bigger problems are arising…" Simon nodded, a bit ashamed that he had been blinded by the demands of the crown.

"Bigger problems is an understatement," said Eleanor, she was sitting in one of the chairs around the big wooden table. "Kamus can summon armies from what Alvin and Brittany described." The room fell back to silence, tension and nerves coursing through the air.

Theodore sighed, leaning back against the wall near Alvin, "Yeah… That adds to our list of problems and shortens our list of resolutions," Theodore said, earning him a nod from Sam. "The only thing we can do now is work together and see where that takes us."

Sam chuckled, "How optimistic. If only it were that easy." The assassin crossed his arms, moving next to his partner. Brittany shrugged her shoulders, agreeing with the statement. "I guess… I guess we can just use what we have."

Alvin clapped his hands, letting out a deep breath. "Okay enough moping. Let's start by sharing the abilities we somehow obtained when entering this new universe. I, Alvin Seville, can Jump to different factions. I can also, for some weird ass reason, see a person's movements before that person completes said movement."

"More attractive by the minutes," Sam said teasingly. "We," the assassin pointed to him and Brittany, "don't do the world Jumping, but our senses are amplified. Hence, the assassin jobs." Brittany nodded approvingly.

Miri cleared her throat, "I can be persuasive… People listen and always agree with me if I really want them too." Taylor smiled at her, "You don't need special abilities for that! You're so easy to get along with." Miri blushed at his words. "I can control wind. Simple as that." Taylor added.

"I heal? I think?" Eleanor said, unsure if that's mainly what she was given. "As far as I know, I only Jump." Theodore added to the discussion. Jeanette snapped her fingers, a spark forming, "Fire. That's my thing." Simon chuckled, putting her fire out with a splash of water, "and water is my thing."

Alvin nodded to his team, "alright, now let's get to working!"


	19. Control

Chapter 19: Control

 _"_ _I have lost control over everything, even the places in my head."_

 _Paul Hawkins, The Girl on the Train_

 **-Faction 3: The Assassins Keep-**

Brittany stood in silence, only a single candle lit to light her face. She had left Mel's Goods about an hour, her task was to ensure the others safety while they executed their parts of the plans. Instead of following her friends, Brittany found herself being drawn back to the place that had brought her the most pain. The place that made her feel empty and alone.

 _Why do you always come back?_ She could hear the words Lanus would tell her when he caught her crying during her first few months in the keep. But his words were never caring, they were said sarcastically, daring her to leave.

A sense of selfishness swept over her. She had finally been reunited with the people who once meant the world to her and she was more worried about herself. The reunion was not exactly Brittany's favorite moment. Their stories and conquests were sad, but the happiness they all felt was so real. Brittany didn't remember how to feel happy. _How can they smile in a world full of darkness?_ She frowned at the flickering light, pinching the flame with her fingers to put it out.

Darkness. That's where she felt the most comfortable. She closed her eyes, losing herself for a moment to the dark blanket that covered the night. _I wish I never recognized them_ , the woman thought, _my mind is so conflicted now… All I know is-_ her eyes snapped open at the sound of footsteps sounding behind her.

In the keep? Brittany and Sam were the only ones left who knew the location… And no one would dare step foot in it after Lanus' death. After _she_ killed him.

Pulling the deep red cloak over her shoulders, Brittany slinked further into the shadows. "Hm. Doesn't seem like anyone is here," Brittany enhanced her hearing, tuning into the conversation coming from one of the many rooms towards the back of the keep. _A woman…_ she noted.

"You would think there would be stragglers hanging around," said a male voice, "unless they all had somewhere to go." She heard the two voices laugh, she had nowhere to go. "But who would want to shack up with assassins?" She rolled her eyes at that. _We aren't that bad,_ though she did try to kill her best friend more than once.

The footsteps got louder, approaching the kitchen as they crossed to the front door. Enhancing her sight, Brittany was able to catch a glimpse of the figures. _Not familiar with them,_ she racked her memory of the faces Lanus had her memorize. The faces of nobles and people who would likely meet death at her hands.

The two 'intruders' had hair close to the color of silver, their eyes seeming to gleam in the darkness like people told Brittany her's did. Their features made Brittany pull back, the sudden feeling of being uncomfortable washing over her. "My brother would be so, so sad if he knew his dear assassins all left him after his death," the woman stated. Brittany could have sworn the words were spoken to her. She felt something tug on her senses, willing her to crawl out of the darkness. She pulled against it, her body tensing against the mysterious force. With a final laugh, the pair left, leaving the assassin breathing heavily.

Brittany stumbled out of the corner, her hand clenching her chest as she caught her breath. _What was that,_ she thought, trying to piece together what had a hold on her body. The swirls up her arms stung, causing the woman to hiss. _I need to get out of here…_

She slipped through the window and into the cold air of the night, trying her best to separate herself from the pull coming from the woman. _"Why do you always come back?"_ The words of Lanus spoke to her in a woman's voice. The woman's voice. Brittany shook her head, rubbing her temples as she felt the beginning of a small headache. "For a star assassin you aren't too good at keeping hidden!" Brittany jumped at the sudden interruption of the silence. She recognized the voice.

"For a star leader you aren't too good at keeping on track with your plan," she smirked, sitting on the edge of the roof she was currently on. Alvin matched her smirk, walking to the ledge Brittany was leaning over. Brittany felt her smirk turn into a true smile, her heart picking up speed in her chest as she caught a glimpse of his own smile. " _Don't get too close",_ Lanus's warnings rang through her mind.

"For your information," Alvin said leaning his forearm against the low ledge, "I was told to avoid the main roads. So here I am, avoiding the main roads, but sticking to the plan." Brittany shrugged, "Well, I was told to watch everyone's backs. And here I am, on a roof, watching you saunter through the dark alleys… Which, mind you, are the most dangerous…" her eyes swept the alley out of habit. He chuckled, "maybe I like being saved by you." She blushed, maybe he would save her.

"Brittany…" his voice was serious, "why did you go back to the keep?" Her eyes widened for a second, the girl regaining her composure. How did he know about the keep? "So you weren't on the right course…" she avoided his comment, trying her best to sound playful and confident. It didn't work. He knew her better than that, sadly. Alvin frowned, his blue eyes shifting to the cool dirt under his feet before meeting her crystal orbs. Her heart skipped. Why did he make her lose control over her senses? "Are you… Okay?" His words were caring.

Brittany nibbled on her bottom lip. _No…_ "I'm okay," she forced a smile, "well, as okay as someone can be when the factions are being torn apart and…" Her words fell silent on her lips. Alvin wasn't buying it. He saw right through her. "I'm… Alvin, don't worry about me…" She reached out, resting her hand on his shoulder. Pressing her weight onto him, Brittany slid off of the roof to stand by him. She frowned for a second, realizing how small she was next to him, the top of her head just to his chin.

"You make it hard not to worry," he looked down at her, his fingers brushing her arm. Brittany's instincts made her pull away, but she wanted so badly to press her face against his chest and hear him tell her it was going to be okay. A look of defeat crossed his features, his hand dropping to his side. "Well okay, you can always talk to me. I'm great at listening," he gave her a small smile, turning to continue his walk to his destination.

"Alvin," Brittany reached for his arm, turning him to face her. _"Don't share secrets. They'll be used against you later."_ She blinked back the warnings, "I can feel it." Alvin gave her a confused look. "Feel what?" He asked. Brittany stuttered, searching for the right words. "There's… A pull? I can hear what it wants. I can feel what it wants… My body almost gave into it at the keep." She looked up at him, the man listening intently.

"I think it has to do with Lanus," she said quietly. "Brittany, he's dead. I saw you kill hi-" she interrupted him, "No I know. I mean he had this pull over Sam and I. He used it to will us to do things when we weren't one hundred percent sold on his demands. It worked… No matter how I thought or felt about his reasonings, my body always gave in." She shivered at the memories of having to slit the throats of a few children who witnessed an assassination.

"We can fight it together," he brushed his fingers across her cheek, tilting her chin up so she had to look at him. A small smile tugged at her lips. _"Too close. Don't lose sight of what's important."_ She ignored it, letting herself feel safety in someone who wasn't herself. She hoped she wouldn't regret it. "I'm not sure if that's how it works," she laughed lightly. "I think Lanus has a sister… And she's here." Brittany whispered, instinctively checking their surroundings.

Alvin raised an eyebrow, "Could that be the reason the pull you feel is returning." Brittany nodded slowly, "That's what I was thinking. She… They? She was with a man. They were in the keep when I was there. I know they know I was there with them." Alvin nodded. "At least you have an idea of why the pull is back?" He tried to reassure her, she appreciated it.

"True," she shrugged, "I just don't want to lose what little control I have." She meant the comment to be funny, but she knew deep down how true the statement was. "You won't," Alvin smiled at her, "Besides, you're a badass. I've always wanted to keep you safe, but after some demonstrations I've realized you don't really need me. And you know what?" She shook her head, "that's what scares me." Brittany rolled her eyes as he gave her a cheesy smirk.

"Don't you have a dark palace to get to?" She said, a slight laugh in her voice. The two stood in comfortable silence. Sighing, Alvin nodded. "Yeah yeah. I'll be on my way then." He leaned in, his lips pressing to her forehead. Brittany closed her eyes, letting the warmth run down her body. He pulled away, giving her one last smile before turning to head towards his destination. "I'll be watching!" She said, moving to her right to make her way back into the comfort of the shadows.

The darkness welcomed her, the hair on her arms rising as it engulfed her. It pulled her and called, begging her to stay and not follow the others. Brittany ignored the call, scampering across the roofs to the top of a chimney. She sat on the cool stone, mapping out the locations of Alvin, Jeanette, Simon, Taylor, and Miri. Eleanor and Sam were on a different course. _They're all still here…_ She said to herself. _"Not for long."_ A woman whispered back.

 **-Faction 3: The Dark Palace-**

Sam let out a shaky breath, his head pounding as he regained consciousness. Darkness. Where was he? He heard a groan next to him, a figure stirring in a … cell? Was he in a dungeon? He heightened his sense of sight, noticing that he was surrounded by stone walls and cool, iron bars. He was not alone in his cell.

"Where are we…" groaned his cellmate. He recognized the voice of Eleanor. "A dungeon. We're trapped." Sam's voice was annoyed. He wasn't too fond of failing missions. "How did we get…" Sam shushed the other's concerns, the sound of footsteps soon clicking down the hall.

"Ah. So sweet of you two to finally wake up." The voice belonged to a silver haired woman. She smiled a catlike grin, her black nails running chillingly slow up the cool bars of the cell. "Who are you?" Sam asked. "You're worst nightmare." She chuckled, "But you can call me Lillian. You may have known my late brother Lanus?" Sam's eyes widened in surprise, Eleanor backed against the far end of the cell.

"I knew him," his voice was weak. "Oh, I know of your history, assassin." That's when he felt it, the pulling of his body, the movement of his feet taking steps towards the woman. Actions he did not choose for himself. "Interesting," Lillian purred, "you're weaker than her." Sam grunted against the mysterious pull. The dark touch. "Than who?" He eyed her, his feet slowing.

There was that catlike grin again, "Why, your companion. Your competition. Brittany." Sam gave her a confused look, not sure of the context. _"She will always be one step ahead. You're nothing compared to her."_ He felt the familiar pang of jealousy as Lanus' words echoed through his mind. "Stronger in what way?" He whispered.

Lillian raised an eyebrow, raising her pointer finer. "She didn't give into the darkness so easily," as she finished her sentence, Sam felt his body tense, bringing him to his knees against his will.

 **-Faction 3: Brick District-**

Jeanette smiled as she hurried down the stone pathway, Simon on her right. They were together again and if it were up to Jeanette, she would run off with him and never come back. The two were headed through the brick district of faction 3, constantly on the lookout for stray Darklings.

"Simon? What is a Darkling, anyway?" Jeanette asked quietly, pulling closer to him. The man shrugged, "I'm not sure. I just know them from the description Alvin gave me before we left." Jeanette sighed at his response. "I've seen one before. I mean that's how I got to this faction, but everyone around us seems normal…" She looked around the street, the red brick of the buildings seeming dark brown from the moonlight.

"Yeah Jean… Normal people don't wander around this faction at this hour…" Simon leaned closer, giving a man a nervous smile who seemed to stare a little too long. "Alvin said the Darklings meet in this district. You see any, just set a little fire and I'll splash a little water and boom! We're good to go."

Jeanette chuckled, "It sounds easy when you put it that way… Eeep!" She let out a little squeal as Simon took a sudden right turn into a small alley. She breathed heavily, "What was that for?" She scolded him, her eyes meeting a playful expression on his face. "Sorry… I just missed you…" Her angry expression melted away, tears threatening to spill over. "I thought you were dead…" He whispered. Jeanette shook her head, not wanting to hear anymore of his sorrows. "But I'm not! And we're together now! Fighting bad guys and kicking ass," he chuckled at her comment. "We haven't kicked any ass yet." He said, his eyes taking in her's.

His hand reached out, brushing a loose strand of brown hair behind her hear, his fingers lingering on her cold, pink tinted cheek. Slowly, Simon leaned in, his lips being met by hers halfway. Jeanette smiled against his lips, her arms snaking their way around his neck. Simon let out a small laugh, pressing her against the wall to deepen the exchange. "How much did you miss me?" He whispered against her lips. She raised her eyebrow, "How about I sh-"

"Ahem!" The two separated quickly, looking for the source of the interruption. "Don't you guys have some Darklings to take care of?" Sighing loudly, Jeanette looked up at the ledge of the roof. "Brittany! Seriously?" Brittany waved her fingers playfully, "Just making sure everyone is sticking to the plan. You know, no distractions or whatever…" Simon glared at her, causing the girl to raise an eyebrow. "Do you know what it's like to miss someone like this? I thought she was dead! Not like you would know how that feels, seeing as though killing is your favorite sport." He regretted the words instantly.

Brittany's playful expression turned to stone, her lips a thin line. Jeanette fiddled her thumbs nervously. "Brittany, he didn't…" Brittany shrugged, pushing to stand. "He's not wrong. Darklings. Stick to the plan." Before Simon could take back his words, the assassin was gone.

"Oh shit. I didn't… I was just…" He rubbed his face, "Simon, it's okay. She knows you didn't mean any harm by it…" Simon shook his head, "but did you see her face? I struck a nerve and…" Jeanette tugged him out of the alley. "Like she said. Darklings." Simon let the girl drag him down the stone streets.


	20. Silver Strands

Chapter 20: Silver Strands

"Even as your body betrays you, your mind denies it."

Sara Gruen, "Water for Elephants"

 **-Faction 3 Tavern-**

Miri sat on a wooden chair at a high rise table. Her portion of the plan was currently in swing. By using her ability of persuasion, Miri was to gain as much information on inside plans and what the public knew in general. But so far, the girl hadn't had any luck.

She glanced to her side, smiling at the blonde who was leaning against the wall keeping look out. He smiled back, nodding his head to the right alerting her that she was being approached. Turning to her side, Miri came face to face with a silver-haired man.

She gave him a weak smile, confused as to why someone was approaching her. "Hello, do I know you?" He gave her a smirk, "Not yet… But I think you'd be pleased if you did." She shrunk back in her shoulders, trying to distance herself away from the intruder. There was something about him that made her head scream to run.

Taylor sensed the tension. Shifting his position, he narrowed his eyes. Something about the man at Miri's table was strangely familiar. "Magnus…" Theodore whispered to Taylor from the table he was sitting at. "From faction 1?" Theodore nodded slowly, "What he is doing here, I don't know." The two watched Miri closely, Taylor grabbing a butter knife from a dirty dish bin near the door.

"Taylor… We can't afford to make a scene," Theodore warned, hoping the boy would drop the knife and not have a use for it.

Men and women made their way in and out of the tavern, some intoxicated from the alcohol and others searching for pockets to pick. Miri avoided the eye contact of the man leaning over her. "What brings you here tonight, dear?" His voice was captivating, shivers travelled down her spine. "I just needed something to keep me busy," she shrugged, trying her best to persuade. "Ever since Roul's publishing shut down…"

A smirk tugged at the man's lips. _He isn't falling for it…_ Miri's confidence faltered. "Oh yes. What is that about anyway? I thought Roul was quite successful…" His words snaked around her. "He is… It's just the town seems to be on edge, no balls to attend since our Lord Kamus visited…" Her voice quivered.

The man ran his finger down her cheek, "Hm…" His eyes flickered to Taylor's, "Your friends aren't doing a great job of staying hidden." Miri blinked. "We will always find you, so long as darkness clings to you…" The man stood, smiling at her as he bid her a goodbye.

Miri stood soon after the man left to the back of the tavern. Quickly, she met Theodore and Taylor at the door, beckoning them to follow her outside. The three hurried down the unlit streets, finding a turn off to collect their thoughts.

"Okay… That was weird…" Miri said, checking their surroundings to make sure they were alone. Theodore leaned his forehead against the cool stone of the building, "Magnus. That was Magnus…" Miri shook her head, "Specifics please. I don't know a Magnus." Theodore turned to face her, "He's one of the rulers from faction 1. They're dangerous. All of us being together again must mean we're close to figuring something out… And they must be threatened…"

Taylor placed a reassuring hand on Miri's shoulder, "Were you able to persuade him?" She shook her head, a defeated expression pressing down on her soft features. "He resisted. It was weird… Almost like I felt him being able to persuade me." The three pondered the idea, pushing it aside for now.

"Well," Theodore sighed, "I guess we just move forward. To the dark palace?" The other two nodded. As they hurried to meet up with the others, Miri couldn't help but feel uneasy over the fact that this Magnus character was able to play with her mind easier than she had ever been able to do to another.

Sam let out a shaky breath, pain racking down his body in bursts. He didn't know what Lillian was doing, but it reminded him of Lanus. _Lanus was more of a shock,_ he thought as the feeling of his muscles pulling apart. "Sam…" A worried Eleanor whispered from the back of their shared cell, "are you… Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sam's voice was low and stern, making Eleanor shrink back agains the cool wall. "Okay, it just seems like you're in a lot of pain," she said, "maybe this will help…" She reached out, placing a hand on Sam's shaking shoulder. Sam relaxed for a moment under Eleanor's touch, finally understanding what she meant by the soothing heal she claimed she possessed.

Eleanor jerked back, a shock traveling through Sam's body up her own arm. Sam screamed in pain, collapsing to the cold stone ground beneath him. His breathing was shallow as he fell out of consciousness. Eleanor clenched her arm, a burning sensation left from where she once touched Sam.

"Nuh uh uh…" Lillian was back, unlocking the cell. With a flick of her fingers, Sam awoke. "Stand up." Her voice was cold. Sam clenched his teeth, trying to fight the movement of his body. _C'mon Sam, fight back._ The dark swirls that covered his neck felt as though they ignited in flames as he tried to fight. _She's too strong. Lanus always said the less you fight the less it hurts._ Sam gave into the pull, letting his body be used like a puppet. "That's a good assassin," Lillian cooed.

Eleanor stutters, "Wh-What are you doing to him?" _Idiot. Stay quiet!_ Lillian waved her off, "Doesn't involve you yet. How about you stay here while I give your friend a tour of the palace!" Sam was brought to his feet, a painful hiss escaping his lips. "I won't let you hurt her…" He words were quiet and forced. Lillian rolled her eyes, plucking at her nails out of annoyance.

"I'm not sure if you've noticed Sam, but that's not under your control anymore…" Her silver eyes darted to Eleanor, making the woman jump back. "But no worries. We'll save her for bait." Turning around, Lillian beckoned Sam to follow with her fingers. Sam followed, trying his best to fight with his mind. _Fight it. Brittany would want that. "Give in… It'll all be easier…"_ He heard a voice that sounded a lot like Lanus whisper into his mind.

Eleanor pulled her knees to her chest in a corner of the cell, feeling helpless and useless. _I can't believe she took him so easily,_ she swallowed her panic. Standing, Eleanor threw a rock against the stone wall out of anger.

Alvin walked through the streets, doing his best to keep his head down when pedestrians past by. "Oh! Lord Roul," a giggly voice said behind him. Alvin cursed to himself, knowing well who the voice belonged to. Slowly turning around, Alvin forced a smile on his face. "Ah. Lani? Is that you?" The woman flirtatiously smiled at him, waving her fingers. "It's been so long since we've talked. The ball right? That was the last time?" Lani said, acting a bit annoyed.

Alvin didn't have time for this. "Yeah… Awhile. Hey Lani? I have to go take care of something…" These were not the right words. Lani narrowed her eyes, "What have you gotten tied up in Tyler?" Alvin blinked, almost forgetting that most of the faction called him Tyler. "N-Nothing. Just business." She wasn't buying his answer. "How about we discuss this business in a more quiet setting…" Her lips gave him a suggestive smile.

Clearing his throat, Alvin gave her his best apologetic smile. "I'm afraid that would have to wait for another time." Lani's brown eyes began to fade to dark swirls, making Alvin take a step back. _Darkling._ "Lani…?" The woman chuckled darkly, her brown hair turning to a deep black. "Oh Alvin. You think you can run?" His eyes widened at the mention of his real name.

Backing up a bit faster, Alvin bumped into another form. "…Clarissa..?" He nervously chuckled. The woman gave him a disapproving look, her eyes melting to grey swirls. _Shit._ He tapped into his ability, moving in time to avoid the knife Lani intended to lodge between his ribs. "Let's just talk this out!" Alvin said, still trying to calm down the darklings closing in on him. "I didn't mean to not date you guys?" He moved to his right, Clarissa's knife grazing his skin. "It's not like I meant to not date you guys?"

"Shut it." Clarissa hissed, lunging for him again. Alvin turned out of the way, just in time to be caught by a tall man. _I'm surrounded by girls I lead on, who are now darklings, and now I'm in the arms of a strong man._ He laughed to himself before ramming his elbow back into the man's stomach, slipping from his grip. "Sorry buddy, you definitely aren't my type." The male hissed, his silver eyes glaring at the brunette.

"Face it Alvin, you're outmatched," Lani smirked. She had a point. Alvin could confidently take on two darklings and leave with a few scratches, but strangely enough, a third could easily result in his death. Realizing he had no other choice but to fight, Alvin pulled a dagger Brittany had given him out from his belt, crouching into a position to jump when attacked.

Clarissa was the first to move. Her knife clanked against Alvin's dagger as he twisted out of the way. Quickly, Alvin sensed Clarissa's next move, meeting her shoulder with the end of his dagger. The dark blood spilled out, Clarissa staggered back gripping her shoulder. _Not a bad start._ Alvin rolled his shoulder, swiftly ducking out of Lani's jab.

Turning towards the man, Alvin squinted to focus and gauge the man's movements. _Something isn't right…_ Alvin's thoughts were interrupted by the man ramming into his side. _How did he…_ Alvin couldn't read the man's moves, but the man was reading his. He clenched his side, his ribs bruised and his breath gone. Lani chuckled, "All bark and no bight, right Magnus?" The silver-haired man smiled, "that's how they always are." He looked at the girl's, "Don't kill him. We'll need him later." The man disappeared, black fog trailing behind him.

Clarissa chuckled, joining Lani to stand over Alvin. "What a shame," she wiped black blood from her chin, "You had such potential. And such a great face. Daddy will be sad to hear 'Lord Roul' is no longer accepting suitors." Alvin coughed, clenching his teeth as he moved to stand. "I wouldn't move if I were you…" Lani approached him slowly.

Before she could run her knife across his cheek, a dark figure slammed into her, sending the girl into the wall of the alley. Before Clarissa could react, a dagger slit her throat. The darkling choked on the dark blood the spilled from her neck and lips.

Lani pushed herself to her feet, moving her dislocated shoulder back into place. "You," she raised her knife, smirking at Brittany. "Huh. So you're the assassin everyone has been raving about." Brittany crouched protectively in front of Alvin, two daggers appearing in her palms. "Oh I see." Lani's eyes darted between the two, "that's why you wouldn't date me." Raising her knife, Lani would charge Brittany.

Brittany moved quick, her dagger already in Lani's ribs. The woman fell to the ground next to the other. "Hm. For some reason I thought she'd put up more of a fight…" Brittany shrugged, turning towards Alvin. "You okay?" Alvin nodded, standing slowly. "Yeah, I'll be fine." He eyed the smirk on Brittany's lips. "What is it?" Brittany chuckled. "I didn't know Lord Roul was such a… Ladies man." She winked, resulting in a blush from Alvin.

"It was just a front," his hands rose defensively, "I… I had to make sure the other houses… Just a few nights…" Brittany laughed, "Uh huh. I guess you were good enough to kill for…" She jokingly eyed him, resulting in the deepening of the blush that already covered his face. "If we stay alive long enough, maybe you could find out." Alvin's eyes widened the second the words left his lips, his hand brushing through his hair as he took a deep breath.

Brittany was silent for a few seconds, a laugh sputtering from her lips as the context of his comment sank in. "Stupid Alvin…" He watched her laugh, realizing how beautiful she was when she let her walls down. _What's going on with you, Britt. Where do you go when you aren't here?_ He smiled at her happiness.

Catching her breath, Brittany looked up at him. She realized he had been watching her, making it her turn to be the one blushing. "Wh-What is it…" Alvin shook his head, reaching out to cup her cheek. Brittany let him.

"I missed you, Brittany…" Brittany went to reply, her words interrupted by Alvin pressing his lips to hers. _"Don't let them get close. It'll only hurt more."_ The words screamed at her in her mind. She pushed them far back, closing her eyes as she melted into him.

The two pulled apart, Alvin the first to break the silence. "Are you sure you're okay?" Brittany's walls slowly built back up. _Way to go,_ Alvin scolded himself. Brittany pulled away from his grasp, giving him an unconvincing smile. "Yep… I'm great. Dark palace?" She turned back to the direction of the palace, looking over her shoulder waiting for Alvin to follow. _"Yes. The palace."_ Brittany massaged her temples as the female voice coaxed her into the right direction.

Simon and Jeanette walked in silence, "You know I didn't meant to say those…" Simon shut his mouth as Jeanette gave him a look. The woman sighed, "I know… Everyone is just on edge lately. She's been through a lot…" He stopped walking, "and I haven't? If the cousins are in this faction we might as well forget about victory."

"What happened to your passion, Simon? Your drive to beat what's evil?" Jeanette said, stopping to face him. He looked to the ground, "It's not that… They have this connection to something we can't see. I hope you never have to experience what they can do to a mind." His words dripped with ice. Jeanette rubbed his arm, giving him a small smile. "I'm sure we'll all be okay. We just can't give up."

Simon nodded, kissing her softly on the cheek. "I just can't lose you… Anyone… Like I did…" Pulling him along, Jeanette replied, "You won't! We've all always been a great team." The two walked in silence, enjoying each other's company.

"Is that…" Simon pointed to a dark castle, fog circling the iron gates that surrounded it. "Y-Yep… Let's wait for the others…" The two stood off in the shadows.

Miri, Theodore, and Taylor approached the gates, jumping as Jeanette whispered to them. "Hey! We're over here…" Theodore nodded, "Now just the others?" Simon nodded. "Hopefully they're all okay…"

Sam coughed, blood dripped down his chin onto the dark tile under his knees. Lillian chuckled, slapping him across the face again. "It hurts, doesn't it…" She teased, "Not giving into the demands." Sam let out a shaky cry as pain shot through his body again. "I'll soon break you…" His body twisted and that's when he broke. _The pain is too much… I'm sorry everyone…_

His breath shuddered, "I'll stop fighting…" Lillian raised her eyebrow, "What was that? Speak up." Sam let his chin tilt up to look at her, "I'll stop. I'll do what you want just please stop the pain…" Lillian smiled, willing the man to stand. He did. "Excellent…"


	21. Edges of a Knife

Chapter 21: Edges of a Knife

 _"_ _We are all like the bright moon, we still have our dark side."_

 _\- Kahlil Gibran_

 **-Faction 3: Dark Forest-**

Theodore sat on a cold, grey rock, watching as the others huddled together and exchanged whispers. He was happy that they were all able to be reunited, but his thoughts lingered to Celina. Celina, the woman who had saved him and gave him a will to live. The woman who warned him of the darkness that swirled on his body.

"Hey, Theo… You good?" His thoughts were interrupted as Simon sat next to him, a reassuring smile painted on his lips. "Yeah, thanks." Theodore smiled back.

"Hellooooo…" The group gave each other confused looks as a voice that sounded like a bad ghost imitation came from the trees. "It is I," the voice whispered, "the ghost of… Britt I need a cool ghost name… Um…" Miri giggled quietly, "Alvin stop messing around…" Brittany's voice rang, followed by a chuckle as the two emerged into the other's views.

"Nice of you two to finally join us," Simon said, smiling at his friends, a look of guilt appeared on his features as he met Brittany's angered eyes. Jeanette's eyes took in the dark blood splatter that coated Brittany's neck. "What happened…?" Her voice sounded like she didn't really want to know the answer.

Brittany shrugged, looking at Alvin, "Hm. Girls that Roul seemed to lead on wanted their revenge." Alvin pinched the bridge of his nose as he breathed out, flinging his arm around Brittany's shoulder, "But," He held up on finger, "but, Ma'lady came to my rescue and cleared my name." He gave Jeanette a cheesy smile as Brittany rolled her eyes, shrugging his arm off of her body.

The group was quiet, interrupted by Brittany's worried tone, "Where's Sam…" Everyone shook their heads, unaware of his whereabouts. "He never fails to meet up when told to." _Where are you, Sam?_ Her heart sank a bit as she realized her friend would more than likely not make it to the forest.

"Ellie isn't here either… We have to push forward." Simon said as he looked to the ground, Jeanette squeezing his hand to ease his panic. Alvin clapped his hands together to get the group up and moving, "Welp, Eleanor would want us to go on with the plan… So, let's do it." Theodore stood, shaking his head in agreement.

"Theo," Theodore perked up, "you and I are going to try and jump into the palace." Alvin turned to Jeanette and Simon, "Fire and Ice team," Simon rolled his eyes at Alvin's name decision, "you two will sneak in from the side. I think there's a back entrance that isn't heavily guarded. Darklings burn easily, but ice shards would more than likely kill them too." Jeanette chuckled and Simon sighed, "Oh maybe. An ice shard to the heart probably doesn't do much damage." It was sarcastic, a smirk on his lips.

Alvin blinked at his brother, smirking back. "Miri and Taylor. You two enter the palace through the front. Miri, persuade the guards to let you in and Taylor, use the Northside rebellion as some type of excuse?" Taylor shrugged and agreed. "Sure, we can say we need aide, or have decided to surrender to the crown."

Taylor received a reassuring look from Alvin. "Yes, perfect. Awesome. Amazing. Keep shining. Best bo-" "Alvin! On track please!" Alvin flashed Miri an apologetic smile, "right, sorry."

"Britt, you do what you do best." She gave him a weird look, "You know? Climb things and kill shit." Brittany sighed, "Okay. But if Sam is in there, I'm reeeaaally going in and taking care of business." The group didn't argue, knowing how much he meant to her.

"Alvin?" Miri said, "Isn't Marla in there? On the other side…?" Alvin nervously fiddled his thumbs, "true… She'd know all about us too. I guess… Kill her if you get the chance…" Miri looked to the ground, understanding what was at stake. "If you guys see Eleanor, grab her and run." Theodore said.

The group awkwardly stood in silence, waiting for someone to make the first move. "Okay so do we like… Clap our hands and say break or…?" Jeanette asked.

"… See you guys in there." Brittany said flatly, slipping into the dark shadows of the forest with her cloak pulled up. Alvin watched her go.

Miri raised an eyebrow at her leader, "Spill it." He gave her a confused look, "We'll talk later. Gives me motivation to survive." Miri said as she grabbed Taylor's hand and headed to the front of the palace. Simon and Jeanette followed, heading in the opposite of the direction to the back.

"Welp, here goes nothing…" Theodore said, closing his eyes as Alvin placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Let's Jump." Alvin dramatically whispered before the two were sent into a swirling fall.

 **-Dark Palace Entrance-**

Taylor and Miri walked to the dark palace entrance hand in hand. The pair finding it hard to be separated since the night they were reunited. "You think we got this?" Taylor whispered as the Darkling guards came into view. "Of course," Miri said confidently, "No one can resist me in this faction." She winked at him.

"You two!" One of the guards stated. He wore black armor plates with a deep red color outlining the edges. "What is your business here?" Taylor and Miri stopped in front of them, the guards blocking them from the entrance.

"We are… We're from faction 1." That caught the guard's attention. Miri felt a shiver crawl up her spine as the swirling grey eyes looked her up and down. _Creepy…_ "Jumper?" Both shook their heads. _Showtime,_ Miri thought.

"We don't really know how we got here…" She dug deep within herself, tapping into her ability and pushing the guard to believe her. "We just woke up a bit confused. We've heard the crown has been visiting and we thought it would be best to alert them that…" She looked to Taylor for assistance.

"…That the rebellion of the Northside has decided to give up," Taylor's voice was empty, sad that he had to admit something was over… Something he had worked so hard to build.

The guards exchanged glances, the pull of Miri's persuasion obviously having some type of effect. "Hm. I suppose you two are good to go…" The guards stepped aside, allowing the two access entrance.

With her arm in Taylor's, Miri stood straighter as she pulled him with her. "Thank you. Thank you…" She acted as if it was the last hope the two had.

After walking through the doors, the heavy wood slammed shut behind them. Darkness seemed to cover the room like a fog, the air feeling heavy. "Weird," Taylor whispered, "I can see fine, but…" He couldn't find the words. "But you can feel the darkness," Miri finished his sentence, her brown eyes looking around and taking in the grand entrance of the palace.

"Spooky, right?" Taylor nudged Miri, a small smile on his face. Miri agreed, giggling softly "Very. Let's stay focused, okay?" The two silently made their way deeper into the palace, coming to a split. "Left or right?" Miri asked. Taylor hesitated, deciding on the left. Agreeing on the direction, they made their way down the cold, dark hallway.

 **-Back Entrance-**

Jeanette and Simon stopped before the back entrance, Jeanette pulling closer to him for warmth as the cold night hugged her tighter. "Should we make sure it's clear?" Jeanette whispered. Simon gave her shoulder a squeeze, "I'm sure it's fine…" But his words didn't sound as confident as he had hoped. Her eyes looked to him, searching for reassurance.

"Hey… We'll be alright," he placed a soft kiss on her lips, brushing her hair behind her ear. Jeanette gave him a shaky smile, "I just… Simon don't give in if she calls to you…" He knew she meant Lillian, the woman who had a grip on his mind. "She doesn't call for me anymore," his reply concerned him more now that he said it out loud. _Who else did she find…_ Not wanting to talk about what could happen anymore, Jeanette slipped through the door.

The pair was instantly met by a cold, wet air. Jeanette's stray strands of hair stuck to her cheeks, her breath visible as it left her lips. "It's cold…" her whispers even echoed off of the stone walls, the hall seeming to have no end. Simon stood still, taking in as much of his surroundings as his eyes would allow. "And dark," his whispered echoed as well, his words swirling in his ears.

"Aha!" Jeanette giggled, snapping as a flame formed on her finger, lighting a small amount of space around them. Simon gave her an excited smile, happy to have at least some idea of what the cold hall looked like.

The walls were dark stone, slick from the moisture that somehow seemed to settle in the space around them. Simon breathed in, crunching his nose as the stale air rushed down his throat. "Where are we…" Jeanette shrugged, "Alvin didn't say where it lead but…" as the two walked, cells with metal bars passed them, "it seems like we are in some type of prison?" Jeanette said, moving the flame from her finger to her palm, making it a bit brighter.

Simon let out a shaky breath, remembering what it was like to be imprisoned by the crown. Suddenly, a sharp wind flowed down the damp hall, extinguishing Jeanette's flame. Annoyed, Jeanette snapped her fingers, her flame catching but not remaining. "Just let me…" She snapped one last time, focusing, and the flame ignited brighter than usual.

"Ah!" Jeanette let out a scream, clinging to Simon as a face looked at her through the cold bars of a cell from the light of her flame. Simon pushed Jeanette behind him, his arms out protectively as a shard of ice formed in his hand from the moisture in the air. "P-Please…" the voice stuttered as the figure seemed to sink to her knees, "i-it's me…" Her voice was shaky, her breathing uneven.

Jeanette gasped, pushing Simon to the side and causing him to drop his ice. "Elli!" The woman's voice was full of worry as she picked a loose stone from the wall to smash the lock with. It shattered beneath the force. "Simon," she turned to him, "a little help, please?" "Right…" Simon quickly rushed to her side, pushing the call door open as Jeanette slipped through to Eleanor's side. She knelt by her, tears threatening to spill as Eleanor shook underneath her. She warmed her hands with fire from within, feeling Eleanor relax under her touch.

"Eleanor…" She whispered, "what happened to you?" Eleanor looked up at her, dirt smeared across her face. "They caught us… Sam and I. We tried to run but…" She coughed, her chest heaving with each breath, "but she has some type of hold over him…" She leaned against Jeanette, "we need to alert the others… There's no way we can win." Her voice was full of defeat.

Simon stood over her, his arms crossed as he watched her closely, "No… There's a way to beat her hold." Eleanor looked up at Yamato, listening closely. "Sam needs to fight, she can't just…" He searched for the right words, finding it difficult to explain. Eleanor shook her head, "Simon it's a different type of hold. Sam… Sam is still mentally aware of what is happening. It's his body that she has. He struggled and tried, but his screams…" Eleanor looked away, not wanting to revisit the sound of pain and ripping as Sam's muscles were willed against him.

Jeanette rubbed Eleanor's back, coaxing her to stand, "The best we can do is try, Elli. Besides, the others are already on their way to their assigned places." Eleanor nodded, leaning on Jeanette as she willed herself to heal with her ability. The trio stood in silence as Eleanor regained her composure, a light breath leaving her lips as she opened her eyes. "Alright," Eleanor said quietly, "what part of the plan are we in?"

Simon hugged her as Jeanette helped the blonde out of the cell, happy to see his friend alive. "We're in charge of clearing Darklings," Eleanor chuckled, "Well lucky for you two, there are a ton just outside those doors…"

Her smiled fell to a concerned frown, "but they were assigned to make sure I don't escape…" She scratched the back of her head nervously, "and I don't fight well…" Simon patted her back, chuckling lightly, "Hey. You'll be just fine. You've got team fire and ice on your side!" He pointed to himself and Jeanette. Eleanor rolled her eyes, "please don't let Alvin give any of us team names ever again."

"Agreed," Jeanette said, smiling as she hesitated at the door to the dungeon.

"Well, here goes nothing?" Jeanette said, reaching for the knob as she formed a ball of fire in her other hand. Simon nodded, feeling the ice begin to course through his veins as she pushed the door open.

Darklings swarmed them as the door opened Jeanette flung fire from her finger tips, the end result being a writhing body falling to the ground followed by a scream. Simon stood by Eleanor, flinging ice shards left and right as he took down a few attackers.

The two had taken down at least fifty or so Darklings, bodies and ash scattering the slick stone tiles beneath their feet as they pushed forward quickly. Jeanette smiled over her shoulder at Simon, feeling like she could relate to the rush Brittany must feel after fighting. Little did she know, Brittany never fought for the rush. She fought for survival.

"Oh no…" The trio stopped as a man's voice echoed down the hall, "what do we have here…" A man appeared at the end of the hall, his silver hair shining in the darkness. "I was so worried I'd never see you two again. And taking a prisoner with you? How fun." His catlike smile stretched across his face.

"Magnus," Simon said, stepping in front of the other two.

"How kind! My old pet remembers me." Magnus said sarcastically as he quickly approached them. Simon went to pull water from the ground, stopping in shock as Magnus seemed to form fire and ice in his hands, "Surprise." That was the last thing Simon heard before he felt a sharp pain shoot through the side of his head, knocking him unconscious.

 **-Dark Palace Library-**

"Whoa!" The two men fell out of a shelf, their bodies hitting the ground in a loud huff. "That was… That was a rough journey…" Alvin sat up, rubbing his arm as Theodore sat up slowly.

"Yeah, the Jumping seems to be getting harder," Theodore replied, gritting his teeth as he forced himself to his feet. The man looked around, realizing he was in the middle of a large library. "Didn't take Kamus to be much of a reader…"

Alvin looked around, his eyes running up and down the tall, black shelves, "I didn't take anyone in this faction to be much of a reader from the looks of Roul's publishing sales." Theodore chuckled at the comment, stretching his arms to his side as he adjusted to the dark room.

Alvin stood in silence, "You know Theo, I was kind of hoping we'd end up in a more convenient place of the palace. Not the… Library…" He was obviously annoyed, "guess we'll have to work with what we were given…" Theodore shrugged as he followed Alvin, the two slipping into the hall.

The two made it about halfway down before they ran into a panicked Marla. "Marla!" Alvin said, readying himself to fight the traitor. He hesitated, the woman a mess in front of him as she crumbled to the floor. "I'm so sorry…" She heaved.

Alvin shook his head, kneeling next to her, "Marla it's okay… I'm sure you didn't.." She interrupted him, "No… They killed her. She… She's dead." Theodore frowned, joining the two on the ground, "Who?" Marla breathed in, "Brittany."

 **-1 Hour Before: The Palace Walls-**

Brittany grunted as she scaled the cold stones of the palace yet again. She pulled herself up, hissing in pain as her cold fingertips clenched the sharp edges of a stone. She swung across to a windowsill, feeling something pull her to enter the room.

She lifted the window quietly, slinking under the glass as her feet lightly padded onto the dark carpet of what appeared to be a study. _I'm coming Sam,_ Brittany gave herself a small pep talk as she crouched to stay in hiding. Two Darklings crossed the doorway, meeting their deaths as she silently slit their throats. Smiling at her success, Brittany whipped out two more daggers before letting her cloak fall to the ground, exposing the slick back suit that hugged her body like a second skin. _I want to be noticed._ Brittany was tired of hiding. If she was going to kill the things that changed her life for the worse five years ago, she wanted them to see her face.

Hurrying down the hall, Brittany killed a few more guards, their bodies falling easily. "Strange," she heard the voice of a woman, "I'd thought you'd be better at sneaking around." Brittany turned, her daggers ready. "I'm not trying to be silent." Her words were strong, a smirk on her lips. The woman behind her was Marla.

"Brittany, is it?" Brittany watched the armored clad woman as she circled the assassin, "I always thought Lanus's prized killer would be a man." Brittany knew this. Everyone thought that.

"Surprise," Brittany said dryly, "he's actually a very petite woman." Marla chuckled, "Hm… I like you. I wish I didn't crave your death everyday…" Brittany gave the woman a look, unsure of what she meant. "My death? Marla, you worked for the rebellion. I'm not sure I understand…"

Marla stopped walking, her long sword drawn and by her side, "I did…" her voice was dark, "and I enjoyed everyone I worked with until you showed up." Brittany crouched defensively. "You. You killed my father. An innocent man who never deserved to die at the hands of an assassin." Ah. That was it. "Marla, I've killed a lot of people. Most of them never deserved it." Brittany said, anger in her voice.

"Then why'd you do it?" Marla said quietly, Brittany could have sworn she saw a tear fall from her cheek. Brittany stood still, angry, "Survival. I never enjoyed killing the innocent. It was either me or them." _Kill him. Your life and Sam's depends on it,_ Lanus had told her.

Marla laughed, looking up to the ceiling, "Selfish. So selfish. Do they know how selfish you are? Do they know how much you've truly changed since the reckoning five years ago?" Marla was slowly closing in on Brittany, "Why would you want to live as a monster? Why!" Marla swung her sword as Brittany easily dodged, catching Marla's calf with her dagger, skin slicing beneath her blade.

"Marla," Brittany breathed, holding her hands up in an attempt to calm the woman, "I hated myself more and more every time I completed a mission," she dodged another swipe. "Like, why was I so lucky to survive a mission? Why did I get to wake up the next day?" Marla charged again, the trained assassin moving like liquid away from the sword. "You think I like who I am now? I'm sorry about your father. I truly am! Here," Brittany dropped her daggers as she held her hands up, "Kill me if you want, my life ended when Lanus found me in that alleyway…" Tears stained Brittany's cheeks.

Marla's chest rose and fell heavily, the anger melting as the words Brittany said slipped through her mind. Marla shook her head, "No… It's not fair…" She threw her sword to the side and Brittany stood still, "I'm so sorry. I acted out of anger and I hope you can forgive me." Brittany was confused, didn't she wanted her dead? "It's okay I jus-"

"Stop," the voice belonged to a man. Brittany's eyes shot open as the recognition set in. "Let me do it…" His words were shaky and pained. Marla moved to grab Brittany, catching her in her state of shock, cuffing her hands behind her back.

"Sam…?" Brittany said, her breathing shaky as she watched the only friend she ever allowed herself to have stand in front of her with a dagger raised. _They'll always betray you._ "I'm so sorry…" His words came out, muffled by sobs. Brittany could sense the pain that flowed through his body as he dug the dagger deep between her ribs. A deadly blow that Lanus had gone over many times with the two of them.

Her eyes widened as she felt the warm blood slide down inside of her suit, the taste of blood in her mouth as it began to drip down her lips. Sam's face was covered in tears as sobs racked his body. "Brittany, please forgive me I am…" a sob again as he twisted the dagger, "I am so so sorry."

Brittany shook her head, uttering a few final words, "Lanus was right… Everyone betrays you…" The last thing she saw was Sam falling to the ground next to her, his form seizing as an electrical shock flowed through it a silver haired women behind him with a catlike smile.

The one time she didn't fight back. The one time she allowed someone close enough and not use violence, she was betrayed. She felt light, the weight of the kills she had inflicted, the loneliness that plagued her for five years seemed to melt away with her breathing. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but a hand was on her side, healing her. Brittany opened her eyes, expecting Eleanor. _They came back for me_ , she smiled, opening her eyes to meet those of the color silver. Magnus. "We thought you'd never wake up," he said. "Too bad you're going to wish you didn't," Lillian said.

Brittany felt her body want to stand against her will. She fought it the best she could, realizing the electricity and pain that shot through her was too much for her will along with the wound Sam had given her. "Now," Lillian said, "let's put the skills Lanus taught you to good use…"


	22. Realizations

p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Chapter 22: Realizations/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;"em"Love never dies a natural death. It dies because we don't know how to replenish its source. It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. It dies in illness and wounds; it dies of weariness, of witherings, of tarnishings."/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;"em- Anaïs Nin/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;"strong-The Halls-/strong/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Miri and Taylor trudged through the hallway they had chosen, the bottom of their feet slipping on the stones. Miri stopped, hugging herself as she felt the air get heavier, "Taylor? Did you feel that?" The man shook his head, reaching for her hand to pull her along. "No," he said as the two took a right, "what did you feel?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Miri didn't know how to explain it. She felt movement, but not within the castle. The movement was in some type of balance that hung in the faction, a feeling she would never be able to explain. Mel always did say she was sensitive to the 'vibes' of others and the world around them. She started to notice changes as Eleanor's marking turned a stark white when everyone was reunited. "Must have been nothing," she smiled as they continued down the hall./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Taylor stopped suddenly, holding Miri behind him as he summoned wind. "There are people in the hall…" he whispered to her. Miri peeked around him, rolling her eyes as she recognized the hair of her leader. "It's just Alvin and Theodore," she said as she pushed Taylor forward, "and… Marla?" Miri rushed forward, hoping Marla wasn't there to trap her them. emWhy is she crying? /emMiri thought as the space between her and the group closed./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;""What's going…" Miri didn't finish her question as she took in the expressions of the others. Theodore was biting his nails, his face red as he held back tears. Marla was kneeling on the ground, sobbing as she whispered sorry over and over again. Alvin was frozen, his lips set in a hard line as shaky breaths left him. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Marla looked up, shaking her head at Miri. "I let it happen. I watched it," her words were quiet as Miri knelt next to her. "Oh Marla, we understand why you would think it'd be best to side with Kamus," Miri rubbed her back. "No, Miri. I…" the woman stood, wiping her face, "I led Brittany to her death."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Taylor spoke quietly, "What do you mean? Where is she?" Marla looked to him apologetically, "Who knows where her body is. I thought I would be able to get revenge for my father, but Brittany was willing to not fight me and give her own life for my sanity. I… I couldn't kill her. The woman may seem ruthless, but she cares so much…" Marla looked to Alvin and Theodore, "I was going to let her run, but Sam found us. He… He… I ran before I saw anything, but she wasn't putting up a fight." emThat was the shift I felt./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Miri choked back her tears, trying to stay strong for the others. "We have to push forward. We have to end this," Taylor said, "I'm tired of losing people to this power. I just want our world back again…" Alvin shook his head, "we'll never have our old life back, Taylor. Not after the experiences and deaths we've all endured." Theodre stayed silent./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;""The ballroom… That's where he's waiting for you all," Marla was talking about Kamus. "Then that's where we'll go," Alvin said, "lead the way, Marla." Marla nodded, turning towards the empty hall as the others followed./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Miri let a tear fall down her cheek. She hurt for Marla, for losing her father. For Sam, who killed his closest friend. For Brittany, who thought she wasn't worth saving. And for her leader, who lost what he had been searching for for the past five years./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Alvin," she said, "you okay?" Alvin didn't reply. Miri searched his eyes for their usual spark, a spark of hope and fire, but his eyes were dim. Defeated. "She'd want us to push forward," Miri tried to reassure him. "Why? She didn't want to push forward herself," Alvin muttered as they followed Marla through the cold hallways./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;"strong-The Ballroom-/strong/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Jeanette groaned, a pain shooting through her head as she tried to move her body. She opened her eyes slowly, Simon sitting next to her with a bit of blood running from the side of his head down to his chin. His jaw was set, his eyes staring across the room they were in. "It's over, Jean…" He muttered as he noticed her form stirring into consciousness next to him. She heard Eleanor sigh loudly./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;"The woman did her best to push herself up, realizing that the three of them were in the ballroom where she first reunited with the others. The ballroom where Brittany killed Lanus. She let her eyes wander around the room, the tiles a dark black. "We can still try to escape, Simon…" she whispered, hoping the Darklings surrounding the doors didn't hear her. "You have ice and I can use my fire and we…" He interrupted her. "No. It's over, Jeanette. It's over…" She didn't understand. "We can't just give up…" Her words were quiet./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Eleanor turned to her, "Jeanette listen to him. Please…" She shook her head, not wanting to believe the two were giving up so easily. "The others will be here soon, right? And Brittany! She's great with a knife…"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Simon threw his hands up, "She's dead Jeanette! While you were unconscious, her friend 'Sam' dragged her body through this room."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Silence. It seemed like everyone stopped breathing. "He… What?" She stuttered. Eleanor answered her question, "Sam carried her in… Apologizing the whole time… He took her into that back door…" Jeanette's eyes flashed to the door then to the ground. Simons was thankful she wasn't awake for it. He didn't want her to have to see Brittany like that./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;"The trio sat in silence for a few minutes, interrupted by the main door opening and the others walking through. "Oh good. You guys are already here," Theodore said as the Darklings allowed the group to walk in and join the others. "We weren't sure where you guys would be," Taylor said as he tried to lighten the mood with a chuckle. It didn't do much. "So, what's the plan now?" Miri asked, hoping for some type of interaction from everyone./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;"strong-Kamus's Study-/strong/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Sam let out a shuddered breath, the pull of Lillian keeping his body glued to the cold stone floor of Kamus's study. emI killed her… /emHe couldn't get her final expression out of his mind. The look of being betrayed. The pain that painted her features wasn't from the knife he dug between her ribs, it was from the pain of her trusted friend betraying her./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;"The door opened and Sam didn't bother to look as another figure was pushed down next to him. "And stay in here until we call…" Lillian chuckled as she snapped her fingers, Sam, along with the new addition to the room, screaming as their bodies were forced to the ground./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Why…" The body next to him asked. He turned over, gasping as he recognized the woman who was lying on her back and looking up to the ceiling. She turned her face, her crystal eyes meeting his green ones. "Sam… Why did you do it?" Sam broke. Tears he thought he already cried poured down his cheeks. emShe's alive. Oh my gosh she's alive./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I didn't want to. I tried to fight it, Brittany, I did," his word were silent. The girl next to him looked at him, her eyes empty. "You should have fought harder…" Sam wiped his eyes, nodding in agreement. "I know, Brittany. It just hurt so bad to fight back…" He knew she knew the pain he was referring to./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;"The two assassins sat in silence, Sam breaking it. "How are you alive?" Brittany shrugged, her hand going to her side reflexively. "I just… Woke up and Magnus was over me… Then I felt the electricity that Lanus used to have over us, but it was worse." She turned back to the ceiling, "and now I'm here."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I'm happy you're here…" She knew he was. emI wish I hated you for killing me, but I can't…/em Brittany thought./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Sam?" He looked to her, "Hm?" Brittany hesitated, "I… I don't want to kill them." Sam gave her a confused look, turning his body to face her, "who, Brittany? Magnus and Lillian?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Brittany let out a soft chuckle, "Oh I want them dead. More than anything. I mean my friends… Lillian. I can feel her nails run across my mind and my body can't resist her calls and demands." She didn't have to explain anything else to Sam, he knew exactly what she meant./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;""If the world ever goes back to normal," Sam said, "I hope we meet again."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;"The girl turned to him, "that's a weird thing to think of right now. I'm not sure if normal is achievable anymore." Sam shrugged, rolling his eyes playfully, "well we can at least try." Brittany smiled at him, "let's focus on staying alive through this and not killing the others." Sam raised his eyebrow, "Girl, you know I won't die until Alvin likes me more than he likes you. I'll win this feud."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Brittany laughed, missing the talks her and Sam would have at night about the noblemen Sam would one day force into partnership. "You can have him," Brittany said with a yawn. "Ugh. I'm not even convinced by that," he sat up, his voice mocking her's, "you can have him. Pffft my ass."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Brittany sat up next to him, stretching her arms, the pain from the dagger no longer there. The two were comfortable in the silence and darkness of their new prison. em"It's time…" /emBoth assassins looked at each other, hearing the call of Lillian. "Sam… We have to fight it… Please…" Sam nodded, feeling a new strength now that him and Brittany were together again. "We can do it," he said confidently. em"I believe I said it is time,"/em the voice was more demanding./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Brittany grunted as she felt her body begin to pull towards the door to where Lillian most likely waited. Sam took a step, clenching his teeth as he fought against the pull. em"I thought you two had learned… You listen to me when I call."/em The two screamed, the pain too much for them to fight as their bodies hurried to the door to Lillian./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Ah. How exciting. We have them both," the voice belonged to Kamus. He was standing at the end of the hallway, Magnus and Lillian on his sides. "It's going to be so fun watching them end the light and hope in this world, isn't it?" The cousin's nodded. "Yes. Very exciting."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;"strong-The Ballroom-/strong/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;"The group sat in silence, everyone on edge. "I can't sit here any longer," Jeanette said as she stood, crossing her arms as she began to pace back and forth. "There has to be something we're missing… Theodore! Was there anything in that journal we found in faction 2?" Theodore blinked, his expression turning from uncertainty to hopeful. "Jeanette! You're onto something there." He smiled, joining her in her pacing./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Simon and Alvin watched them, "Any idea what they're talking about?" Simon muttered. Alvin just shrugged, watching the two with a bored expression. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;""The markings… That's it. Our markings are what is keeping these worlds tied together," Theodore said. "Okay, you lost me there," Jeanette chuckled. "Let me elaborate. Alvin and I have been noticing that Jumping is becoming harder. I can't Jump to faction 1 anymore… I tried before we entered the palace…" he looked to the ground, "anyway, not important. The Jumps started to get harder as our marks transition from a dark black to a stark white…"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Simon instinctively checked his, the dark color now white snaked up his side. "Mine did change…" "So did mine," Eleanor said quietly, "when we all reunited, mine began to change…"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Precisely," Theodore said, "the journal stated that once we rid ourselves of darkness, light will bring us back together. Kamus is using the darkness to keep his world relevant."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Alvin blinked as he processed the information, "you mean to tell me, all we had to do… Was work together and expel the darkness within us?" Theodore shrugged, "It seems that way…"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Miri shook her head, "but Brittany is dead…" She said it quietly, "Wasn't she the last part of us with darkness?" Theodore nodded, "that's the only thing not fitting into this framework… Something else must be keeping us tethered to this world." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Simon sighed, "They are able to tap into those with darkness. They as in Magnus, Lillian, and Kamus. They… They take over your mind, or your body, and you lose all sense of yourself…" he shivered, "they're tapping into someone. They have to be if they are strong enough to keep this world around."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;"The group was quiet as they thought to themselves, interrupted as the back door opened. "And would you guys look at this," Kamus said, "they're all waiting for us…" The smirk in his words could be heard without seeing his face./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Good," said Lillian, "I was tired of chasing them…" The group huddled together, Simon and Alvin reflexively standing in the front to protect them the best they could, Taylor joining them. "What do you guys want with us?" Alvin asked. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Lillian raised an eyebrow, "Want? Just for you guys to give in. It's been awfully difficult to tend to faction 1 as your darkness began to fade." She rolled her eyes. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Then how are you still here? There is no more darkness," Theodore said from behind Simon. "No more darkness?" Lillian asked, entertained by his claim./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Brittany is dead," Jeanette said, "she was the final piece of darkness."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Lillian smirked, "Dead? Oh no no… She's anything but. Magnus!" Upon hearing his name, Magnus pushed through the double doors, Brittany and Sam struggling in his grip. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Magnus pushed Brittany next to Lillian, the woman clenching her chin in her fingers, "She seems very much alive to me," Brittany glared at the woman, Lillian pushed her face to the side./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Simon and Eleanor blinked at Brittany, "We… We saw you… Brittany you were…" Brittany shrugged, showing she was just as confused as them. Alvin felt relief wash over him, she was alive./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Anyway, now that the surprise is out of the way," Lillian snapped her fingers. Brittany and Sam tried to fight her call, their hands reflexively drawing their daggers. "Let's have a little fun…" She looked to the two assassins, Kamus moving to stand next to Magnus, letting the assassins do his dirty work./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Brittany felt her body jerk forward in front of Lillian, a shock running up her arm as she did her best to resist. emNo wonder Sam killed me…/em Her muscles fought her mind. Lillian chuckled, feeling Brittany struggle against her. "Just give in… It's easier," Lillian snapped one more time, Sam and Brittany lunging for the group./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #131313; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #131313;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Simon caught Brittany's dagger with a piece of ice, "Brittany, fight it…" She shook her head, "Run. You guys need to run…" Her body spun, Alvin using his ability to move out of the way. "We aren't leaving you," Alvin said as he met Sam's dagger with his. Sam grunted, "You guys might not have any other choice…"/span/p 


	23. Dark Sacrifices

Chapter 23: Dark Sacrifices

 _"_ _You can sacrifice and not love. But you cannot love and not sacrifice."_

 _Kris Vallotton_

 **-The Ballroom-**

Kamus watched from the back as his assassins were forced to swing daggers at their companions. He motioned the Darklings surrounding the perimeter of the room to begin closing in. They did.

"Guys…" Eleanor whispered, holding her hands up defensively as she stepped back to back to Jeanette, "they're closing in…" Jeanette sighed, a bit annoyed by having to watch her friends go to battle with each other. "Guess we'll have to join in," she said, lifting her palms as fire formed in them. Eleanor blinked back, "I'm not sure if I'll ever get used to that…" Jeanette shrugged playfully, "Hm. Too bad." She flung fire at the first Darkling, the creature almost melting to the ground. Jeanette and Eleanor stared at the dark puddle of black blood and ash, "… Okay. Ew." Jeanette shivered, readying more fire.

Miri joined them, the three had their backs to the others. "You three pay attention to the Darklings," Alvin said as he pushed Sam off of Simon, "and we'll try our best to not get killed," he ducked out of Brittany's reach. "Got it," Miri replied, Taylor passing her the staff he often carried. "I'll just… Use wind…?" He said, a nervous smile on his lips. She chuckled, thanking him before smacking a Darkling that got too close to Eleanor's shoulder.

Brittany clenched her teeth as she fought against the pull of Lillian swinging her dagger in Alvin's direction. Pain shot through her arm, her dagger still swinging. _I can fight it, I know…_ She gave her arm a confused look, a bit angered that her body betrayed her. Luckily, Brittany decided to try and focus most of her energy on Alvin. _He can see my moves before I swing…_ _I hope anyway._ There was that pain again.

 _"_ _Still trying?"_ Lillian's voice said in her head, _"It's entertaining at this point…"_ She could hear the smirk on her words. Next to her, Sam was swinging his arms and daggers between the two brothers, the tip of his dagger almost catching Taylor's arm. "I-I'm sorry," he stuttered an apology, his blade aimed at Simon's throat. Simon pushed him out of the way, dodging the sharp edge.

"Theodore said something about darkness," Alvin said to Brittany as his dagger met her's. "What?" She asked, her arm swinging for his ribs.

"Darkness. The markings on you…" he grunted as her elbow dug into his side, "… Your arm and back… Geez, Britt." She smirked, a small pain reminding her that it wasn't time to mess around. "Sorry… Yeah I know it connected me to them, but it's always been this color. I don't know…" _"Time to talk?"_ As the words flashed across her thoughts, Brittany felt a bigger shove against her will.

Her wrist flicked, an additional dagger slipping into her palm from her suit. The suit had blades built in around her elbows and the heels of her feet. "Shit…" Alvin said, Brittany gave him a warning look.

"My my…" Kamus said followed by a yawn, "how boring is this…"

He clicked his tongue, watching his Darkling army melt to the ground under Jeanette's flames. Brittany and Sam were still able to hold back a bit, too much in his Kamus's mind. "Lillian. Please buckle down on the assassins. I don't have all day for the light keepers to die." He waved at her with his fingers. Lillian shrugged, turning back to the fight.

A smirk formed across her lips, her hands clenching into fist. Lillian looked to Magnus, "are you ready?" Magnus chuckled, rubbing his hands together as he withdrew a sword from his hip. "I've been waiting patiently. It's about time."

Alvin hesitated, Brittany's elbow connecting with his cheek. "Alvin, why didn't you duck?" She whispered, her dagger finding skin on his calf. "I can't… I can't see your movements…" He squinted, realizing Magnus was approaching. "It's him…"

Jeanette's flames diminished, the woman looking at her arms and cursing to herself. "Damnit… Why aren't they… Come on," she swung her fist to keep a Darkling off of her.

"Ah. Seems as though you are all noticing the effects of my ability," Magnus chuckled, wiping his sword as he readied to join the small battle. Theodore squinted out of frustration, "he can… He can mask our abilities… Alvin look out!" Alvin jumped out of the way of Brittany's deadly dagger. Sam by her side, readying himself next to Magnus.

"Brittany, any luck?" Brittany shook her head, her body felt like it was attached to strings only Lillian could control. _"Time for the real fun,"_ the words said to Brittany and Sam, tickling their minds and pulling at their will.

"Alvin," Simon said, "are your abilities…" he looked at his hands, unable to feel the usual iciness coursing through his veins. He shook his head. "I can't feel mine either," Taylor said quietly, the group forming a tighter circle. Eleanor swallowed nervously, "this is it… Isn't it…" Miri gave her a nervous look, scared to disagree in case it was. The formation tightened, everyone crowded together as they readied themselves to fight.

Brittany watched her friends, feeling bad that she was part of the cause for their obvious fear. _The darkness must end…_ She thought to herself, glancing at Sam's mark, knowing her own looked very similar. She didn't have much time to think of a plan, the electricity shooting through her body harder than it ever had.

Sam and Brittany let out screams as their bodies fought against them, their daggers leaving their hands as they threw them with scary precision. Two daggers missed their marks, one digging into the thigh of Taylor. "Agh…" Taylor hissed, pulling the dagger from his leg slowly. "We have to fight back," Simon said, taking the dagger and pointing it at Brittany. "Either we all die, or only those two die."

Jeanette shook her head, "Simon there has to be a way." Alvin turned, "there might not be any other way. They're the only darkness left an-"

Miri nudged him, "but Brittany. She… She can't…" She didn't have time to finish. Simon grabbed the staff from her hand, swinging at Sam as he leaped for Theodore. Sam fell to the side, Brittany countering Simon's swing and turning to hit Eleanor.

She was moving fast. It was evident that she was trained to kill with precision and no thinking before. The group reacted fast, everyone doing what they could to draw Brittany away from the target she chose. Sam leaped back in. Simon raised the staff again, giving Brittany an opening.

She tried her best, doing what she could to lessen the blow of her daggers as she slid on her knees under his staff. The sharp edges of her blades sliced through Alvin's left thigh and Simon's right.

The men gasped in pain, Taylor kicking Brittany away as their blood began to spill to the tile. _I'm so sorry,_ she wanted to say it, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she felt Lillian force her body to crouch for its next strike. Jeanette.

Alvin gripped his thigh, letting out a shaky breath. He looked up just in time to see Magnus join the fight. He swung his sword at Simon, missing him by a few inches. "Not as accurate as your assassins," Alvin joked, trying his best to distract the man. Magnus glared at Alvin, focusing his attention on him. "Hm. I bet I won't miss you…" He smirked, raising his sword.

Simon reacted fast, taking advantage of the opening Magnus left on his side. He grabbed the dagger Eleanor had been holding, driving it messily into Magnus' side. Magnus gasped, staggering back as blood spilled from his side and lips.

"How…" He blinked slowly, collapsing. "… That was… That was easy…?" Simon said to Alvin, having trouble believing that he had just killed Magnus. Sam's knife came down, catching Simon's arm as it split the skin. Simon yelled, grabbing his arm, angered that he let his guard down.

"No…" Lillian's eyes fell to Magnus' still body, her hands clenching and unclenching. "No!" She yelled, Brittany and Sam falling to their knees in pain. "How dare you…" Lillian hissed, standing between the two assassins.

She eyed the group. While Lillian watched Magnus die, Brittany and Sam had landed a few blows on the others. Miri's lip was bleeding and Taylor was on his knees, breathing from taking a fist to his stomach. Eleanor was knelt by Alvin and Simon, trying her best to heal the wounds on their thighs and and arms. Theodore and Jeanette stood, trying their best to ready themselves to protect the others if needed.

Brittany used the time to think. She stared at the ground, catching her breath as she had a few seconds without the feeling of electricity pulling her muscles to strike. _Darkness… Sam and I are all that's left…_ She knew what she needed to do. She looked to Sam, the realization on his face as well. The two shared a look, a look of goodbye.

Angrily, Lillian pulled the assassins to their feet, daggers drawn. Brittany took a deep breath, letting her body be willed to move. Sam did the same. Raising their daggers, the two fought against the pull slightly, moving towards one another rather than the group centered in the ballroom.

Kamus gasped, catching onto what was about to happen in front of him. "N-No! Lillian, stop them!" Lillian gave him a weird look, shrugging her shoulders as she loosened her grip on them. This gave them some free will. Exactly what the two wanted.

Exchanging one final look, Sam and Brittany closed the gap between them. "It's been fun, Sam." Brittany whispered, a small smile on her lips. Sam blinked back tears, "See you on the other side?" His words were quiet, a phrase they would exchange before going into missions Lanus had assigned them too.

With one last swing, the two assassins dug their daggers into each other's chests.


	24. To Die For

Chapter 24: To Die For

 _"_ _If I had a flower for every time I thought of you… I could walk through my garden forever."_

 _\- Alfred Tennyson_

 **-Faction 3: The Ballroom-**

Silence. That's what happened as the group watched Sam and Brittany put out the remaining darkness that plagued the faction. Jeanette would say what happened next happened in slow motion.

Kamus screamed, running down the stairs of the ballroom as Lillian stood in shock. Everyone seemed to stop breathing. The sounds were muffled by the surprise of the assassins sacrificing themselves wihtout even knowing if it would work out in everyone else's favor. Kamus grabbed the assassins, shaking them and cursing them as a dark fog began to fill the room.

Alvin could hear his heartbeat in his ears, Miri shaking his shoulders as she yelled at him to get up. "We have to run! The fog is taking everything. Alvin!" Alvin slowly got to his feet, grabbing Simon and dragging him to his feet next to him. The group ran, pushing through the door. Jeanette looked back just in time to see fog engulf Lillian, her figure disappearing as the fog reached Brittany and Sam, Kamus already gone.

The doors were baracaded. "The doors! They're stuck," Theodore said, pushing hard against the handle. Alvin shook his head, pushing his whole body against the door next to Theodore. They gave up, turning to face everyone else. "I-I'm not sure what's happening, guys," Alvin said.

Miri gave him a weak smile, "We tried, right? Maybe this is what was supposed to happen…" She huddled into Taylor. Jeanette nodded, gripping Simon's arm as she smiled, "yeah… Brittany ended the darkness…" She wiped a small tear, "for us."

Theodore nodded, pulling Eleanor against him. The group huddled together, "Guys? No matter what happens," Alvin said, "just know I'm happy we got to come together again. Even if it was for just a few days…" The friends exchanged soft smiles, no dry eyes were among them.

The fog approached them, clawing its way across the dark tile. "'Till next time…" Eleanor whispered. Theodore squeezed her shoulder, closing his eyes as the fog engulfed them.

 **-Faction 2: Alvin's Apartmemt-**

Alvin woke up quickly, his body bolting out of his bed. He felt his heart beating in his chest, sweat dripping down his forehead. _What… What happened…_ He looked around the room, recognizing it as his old apartment from five years ago… "What the…" A knock was heard coming from his door.

He stood slowly, grimacing at the pain that shot through his thigh as he applied pressure to his leg. A cut from a dagger. Alvin scratched his head, splashing water on his face as the knock on his door became more and more impatient. "Alvin!" Miri's voice yelled from the other side.

"Coming! Jeez…" He opened the door. Miri pushed past him, Taylor following and flashing Alvin a quick smile. "Guys what's…" Jeanette hurried in, dragging Simon. Theodore and Eleanor filed in after. "… going on…" Alvin finished, looking over his friends as they found places to sit in his living room.

They all sat in silence, exchanging looks of curiosity. "I'm just going to say it," Jeanette said, a soft purple dress hugged her body, "everyone else was there right? I didn't dream that Kamus somehow split our world into factions and we're somehow back in faction 2 living regular lives?" Theodore rubbed his chin, "Yeah… It happened that's for sure. Simon still has that cut on his arm and thigh to prove that we were there."

Simon reflexively rubbed his arm. "I feel like I'm in that movie Freaky Friday," Miri muttered under her breath, "Except I didn't switch bodies with my mom, I switched worlds…" Taylor chuckled. "That's one way to put it," he kissed her cheek softly, resulting in a blush from Miri and a protective glare from Alvin.

"Any idea what could have happened?" Simon asked, leaning back on Alvin's brown couch, a couch he had spent many nights passed out drunk on. Eleanor shook her head, "I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it."

Theodore cleared his throat, "I'm… I'm guessing when the last of the darkness was destroyed, Kamus had nothing else to hold the factions he created together… They must have collapsed when Brittany…" silence fell over everyone.

"Do you think she…" Jeanette whispered. Miri looked to the ground, "I haven't heard anything from her…" Eleanor spoke up, "Yeah. I went by her 'would-be' apartment before meeting up with you guys and no one seemed to be around… But I didn't talk. I wasn't prepared to not have an answer…"

Alvin sighed, rubbing his face, "Let's discuss this later…" Miri agreed, "Yes. Abilities. Have you guys tried them since you woke up?" Jeanette shook her head, clearing her throat as she focused on her hand. "Jeanette you know you don't have to focus so-" "Sh!" She shushed Simon, smirking as a flame formed in her palm. "Well well. Guess we got to keep them."

Simon stretched, rolling his shoulders as ice began to form in the water glass on the table. The glass crackled, resulting in Alvin angrily picking it up. "Hey! Easy there." Simon chuckled apologetically. A magazine flipped open behind Eleanor, causing her to jump. "Sorry Eleanor. Had to see if I was left out or not," Taylor shrugged.

"I already tried jumping," Theodore said, shaking his head, "no luck. I guess… The other factions are gone?" Alvin pondered his point, "Or as far as we know anyway." Alvin looked around at the group, happy to see everyone as normal as they were before the reckoning. But a piece was missing. Brittany. Would he ever see her again? _No… She did what she had to do…_

"Not to be that person," Eleanor said, "but can we please go get some actual food?" This made Alvin chuckle, Eleanor wanting food. The one way to her heart and her true happiness. "That's sounds like my type of celebration," Miri said, standing to leave.

 **-Sunday's Cafe-**

"And that's why faction 1 was the WORST faction. Like, white marble with red roses? Tacky," Jeanette said, stuffing her face with crisp leaves of romaine lettuce. Miri laughed, "Oh. The dirt and cold stone of faction 3 wasn't terrible enough for you?" Jeanette rolled her eyes, "you have a point."

The friends had made their way down to their favorite diner, happy to see that the diner was still around. _I guess much never really changed in this faction… This faction…_ Alvin was lost in thought, _maybe Brittany is stuck in the other factions… Or…_ "Alvin… Alvin!" He looked up, meeting the eyes of everyone else at the table. "O-Oh yeah. Faction 1… Tacky…" He chuckled nervously.

"Are you okay?" Simon asked, sipping the last of his water from his glass. "Meh. I think I've been worse," Alvin said, trying his best to hide his concerns and worries. Simon gave him a look, making sure Alvin knew they would talk later.

"Refill on your waters?" A waiter asked, standing at the edge of the table. "Yeah thank…" Thedore blinked, looking the waiter up and down. Dark red hair… Green eyes… His name tag said… "Sam?!" Theodore said.

The waiter raised an eyebrow, "I knew I was popular among the men, but…" Sam's words got quieter as he allowed himself to look at the rest of the table occupants. "Oh… My… God…" His mouth hung open, "you guys are… Here?"

Alvin spoke next, "You're alive? But we watched… We saw…" Sam shook his head, quieting him, "Trust me. I was extremely surprised when I woke up here today." Sam pulled a chair over from a side table, making his own space between Theodore and Alvin.

"Anyway, back to me. When Brittany and I stabbed each other, to put it lightly, I could have sworn we were dead. The darkness of my mark turned a stark white the second my knife sank into her chest…" He blinked at the memory, "then the fog came and… And I woke up here. Back in my old apartment. My mother owns this cafe and she said nothing has changed much since I've been gone." He chuckled, "She assumed I ran off with a big strong man… Part of me wishes she was right."

Jeanette breathed in, "You mean… You lived?" Sam nodded, motioning to his body, "I'm here aren't I?" Jeanette rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but does that mean Brittany could have made it too?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know. I was hoping she'd find me or we'd run into each other… But no luck so far." Sam looked just as hurt as Alvin. "You know, it's hard to come back to easier times. I don't have to kill anymore, but that doesn't erase the memories of what I have done…" Alvin nudged him, "Hey… You practically saved this world by sacrificing yourself. Don't be too hard on yourself."

Sam smiled slightly, "Yeah… I'm gonna get back to work. Ummm…" he pulled out a pen and paper, scribbling his name and number on it before passing it to Alvin, "Here's my contact info if you find anything… Or need some late night company," he winked, "Kidding. Kidding." Sam walked off, giving the group a weak smile before returning to work.

"Small world…" Eleanor said, finishing her pastry before wiping her lips. "Yeah… I'm gonna head back to my place. I'm tired," Alvin said, standing to leave.

"He'll be okay," Simon said, "he always comes around."

 **-Alvin's Apartment-**

Alvin pulled the key out to his apartment, unlocking his front door. He was doing his best, really, to try and not replay the scene of Sam and Brittany dying in his mind. He was relieved that Sam had somehow made it, but the one person he didn't want to lose again seemed to be lost.

Opening his door, Alvin brushed his fingers through his hair and rubbed his eyes. _I just need sleep… Sleep it off you know?_ He was giving himself a pep talk, but a few tears still escaped down his cheeks.

"What's wrong with you?" A voice said from his small kitchen. Alvin turned slowly, grabbing an umbrella that was by his door. _Just in case,_ he turned. Leaning on the edge of his table was Brittany. She was wearing dark jeans with an oversized sweater. Her hair was up in a loose ponytail. Effortless. The Brittany he remembered before the reckoning.

The two stared at each other in silence.

"… Sooo what's wrong with you?" She asked again, leaning back on the table. Alvin blinked, walking slowly towards her. "Did you… You're here?" Brittany nodded her head, "Can we not talk about that? Like ever?" Alvin smirked at that, "but.."

"But I'm here, and that's all that matters. You're welcome, for only dying once over those five years by the way."

He cracked a smile, the space between them smaller. "How did you get in here, Brittany?" She shrugged, smirking at him, "the faction may be no more, but I was once the best at sneaking around…" She chuckled, "and you left your door unlocked."

She laughed, his favorite sound. He closed his eyes, letting the bells of her laughter rest in his ears, happy he was able to hear it again.

He shook his head at her jokes, cupping her cheek in the palm of his hand. "Remind me to keep it unlocked more often," he said before pressing his lips to her's softly. Brittany pulled away, "Do you think now I could find out why those girls thought you were good enough to kill for?" She smirked.

Alvin raised an eyebrow, blushing as the memory of his promise played in his mind. "U-Um I mean yes. Absolutely. Sure. Why no-"

"Alvin," Brittany said, giving him an annoyed look. "Right," Alvin nodded, kissing her lips once again.

 ***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for going on this journey with me :) I enjoyed it.**


End file.
